Blood On My Hands
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: When Shadow and Rouge are brutally murdered by Razor the Wolf and his gang, their son Angel goes on a mission for Revenge. Contains scenes of torture, murder and scenes readers may finding upsetting. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Blood on my Hands**

**Prologue**

The sun was setting, a warm golden glow fell over the planet Mobius, as its beams fell over the planet, they rested on a large sparking city. The City glittered, it was the great City of Mobotropolis, the famous city on Mobius. Outside of the city where tall hills that surrounded it. On one of the hills stood a lone figure.

Angel the Hedgehog stood on the top of a hill looking towards the city, his black quills rippled in the wind, his aqua eyes burned as they stared at the horizon ahead at the setting sun behind the city.

He sharpened the tip of his dagger and put it in a belt he had on, along with some other kinds of weapons strapped to it, he lifted his white gloved hand and touched a silver necklace he wore, it was a silver oval shaped locket that held a couple of pictures.

He lifted it up and opened it, inside were some happy pictures, on one side of the locket was a picture of his parents on their wedding day, and the other was a picture of them again with him as a young boy. A tear formed in his eye and fell into the locket. It had been years, but the memories hadn't left him.

He traced the picture of the black hedgehog and the white bat smiling up at him, his father, had his trade mark evil smirk and his red eyes were glowing like they would, yet with happiness, the white bat had that seductive smile and lowered eyelids over her aqua eyes under her wedding veil, they looked so happy, as if they were alive and proud of him today.

There was also a little frame in the middle which showed two other people, one was a black and white photo of a blonde and blued girl about 12, whilst the other was an orange haired girl no older than 17. Angel knew who they were as his father had told him about them.

The blond girl was Maria, and the orange haired girl was Molly, his father had told him that these two girls had been two very important girls in his life, ones he had loved so much, as much as his wife, yet they had both died in tragic accidents, no, not accidents, MURDERED.

For years the young hedgehog had been dreaming and longing for the day he would avenge the one who murdered his parents, he had obsessed, he had studied, he had been obsessing over the very man, the one who stole the lives of those he loved. But Angel knew Razor hadn't just murdered his parents, he had hurt, tortured and murdered others, all for pleasure, his sick evil, perverted pleasure.

Angel knew he had worked very hard to get to this point. He had killed, he had tortured other people who had known Razor. He had forced them to give him answers about Razor whereabouts and what he was doing, now he knew where Razor was. "Once I get to you Razor" he whispered, "I will kill you, and it won't be a quick and quiet death, it will be loud and nasty! I will watch the terror and agony in your eyes when I force that evil perverted life out of you!"

Angel began to feel tears forming in his eyes again as he began to remember the time when his life changed forever, how his happy and content life was stolen from him, when he was eleven years old…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**A happy life**

_**Six years**__** ago**_

The moon was shining high above the city of Mobotropolis and in a large house in the city centre; Angel was in his bedroom ready for bed as he snuggled down, his mother, a beautiful white bat sat on the bed with him.

"You all settled Angel?" she asked "yes mum" said Angel as he plumped up is pillow and rested back. As he pulled the covers over himself, he reached under his pillow "Hey mum, I forgot to show you" he said. He pulled out a scrapbook with some pictures of hard rock bands and drawings he had done himself over the covers.

Rouge stared at the pictures and smiled, "you're such a clever boy Angel" she smiled, "you draw so well" Angel blushed, "thanks mum" he said, he then held up a paper which he had received from school. Rouge took it and had a look, "I got this at school today, I forgot to show you"

Rouge beamed when she saw the paper with a big red A on it, with some comments about Angel saying how talented he was and how hard he had worked. Rouge turned to Angel and was about to say something else when his father came in, a tall handsome male black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills.

"Hey son" he said "hey dad" said Angel looking up at his father, Rouge smiled and showed the report to Shadow who looked up and smirked at his son. "I knew you were so clever" he said, coming into the room and stroking the soft fur his son's head. Angel smiled again.

"Ok Angel" said Rouge "time to go to sleep" "awww" said Angel in a disappointed voice "don't worry" smiled Shadow "you'll have plenty of fun tomorrow, after all, it is your birthday tomorrow" Angel beamed and snuggled down, "night dad, night mum" he whispered. Rouge leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight sweetheart" she whispered, "sleep tight kiddo" said Shadow as he turned off the light. Angel smiled, then looked towards his window to look at the moon, as he did, he yawned, then closed his eyes, as he drifted off, he felt content knowing that he had two parents who loved him dearly.

The next morning, Angel awoke the next morning as the sun shone through his window, as he sat up and stretched, he could hear his parents moving around downstairs. He grinned to himself, he was excited that today was his eleventh birthday. He ran to his wardrobe and pulled on his black trousers and a black tee-shirt with a red dragon on the front.

He then ran downstairs to find his parents in the kitchen, Rouge was standing at the counter decorating a cake, whilst Shadow was making some coffee and pancakes for them all. Rouge looked up to see Angel walk in. "Ah, here he is" she beamed, "the birthday boy!"

Shadow smiled at his son, "happy birthday kiddo" he said, Angel grinned "hey mum, hey dad" he said, Shadow walked over to the table and placed a big plate of pancakes on the table. As he did, Angel saw a pile of presents in the corner of the room. "Cool!" he cried. He walked over and picked up a present. Rouge then finished decorating the cake and walked over. "So…" she smiled "how old are you now eh?" she tickled Angel a little in the ribs making him giggle. "Eleven!" said Angel excitedly. Rouge smiled as she placed some pancakes on his plate.

Angel took his fork and took a mouthful and grinned as a little syrup ran down his chin. Rouge and Shadow also tucked into their pancakes and watched him as he ate. After he had finished eating, Angel looked at his pile of presents and looked at his parents. "Can I open my presents now, please? Can I, can I? Please?"

Rouge smiled at him "of course honey" she whispered. "Terrific!" cried Angel, he walked over to the pile and began to rummage through them. He then pulled out a couple of presents, then ripped them open, revealing them to be a couple of gothic shirts. "COOOL!" he cried.

Shadow and Rouge smiled as they watched their son unwrap more of his presents. Angel was overjoyed, he had gotten a lot of gothic shirts and tee-shirts, some gothic shorts, and studded belts. He also had gotten some DVDs and CDs, and even a brand new laptop!

When he finished, Angel hugged his parents, "thanks so much!" he smiled "I love the presents" Shadow smiled "that's not all champ" he said "We're taking you to the Mobotropolis Theme Park, then onto your favourite restaurant for dinner" Angel beamed "Terrific!" he cried.

Later after they had finished breakfast and Angel had opened more of his presents, Shadow chaos controlled them to the theme park, Angel was so enthusiastic he wanted to go on everything. When they got in, Angel grabbed Shadow's hand and they went on the Pirate ship whilst Rouge stood at the side and took photographs.

They then went on the water chute together, and got a picture of them all together, Angel even wanted to go on the large roller coaster, Metarex Flight, which brought back many memories for Shadow and Rouge after fighting the evil aliens nearly twelve years ago. After they got off Angel couldn't stop laughing with excitement "wow!" he shouted "Mum! Dad! I loved it!" "Were you scared?" asked Rouge "NO!" said Angel "well, lets get some lunch, then go on more rides!" said Rouge "Horary!" said Angel.

So they went to the burger bar, as Angel tucked into his burger and chips happily, Rouge looked through the photos of them all on the digital camera, Shadow smirked as he looked at the ride pictures of them on the water flume, the roller coaster and many more. Rouge nuzzled her husband, he seemed to have really changed from the angry vengeful hedgehog he was years ago. He was now so enthusiastic and happy with his young son.

Much later, after they had been on many rides, including going on the Roller Coaster four times, the log flume twice and the swinger three times, they all went to Angel's Favourite Restaurant in Mobotropolis, where they had pizza. Angel also had a surprise when the waitress brought out his birthday cake that Rouge had made that morning and the whole restaurant sang happy birthday to him.

As Angel blew out his candles, he smiled at his parents, he knew how lucky he was, that he had two parents who loved him very much. The waitress then cut a piece of cake for him and Angel took a piece. He licked his lips as he took a bite. "This is my very best birthday" he said. Shadow and Rouge smiled at their son "we're glad you're happy" said Rouge, Shadow nodded "we both love you" he said, Angel grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: Contains strong violence, rape, torture, strong language, and scenes readers may find upsetting. Please do not view if under 18 or it offends you.**

**Chapter Two**

**Attack**

That evening, Angel lay on his parent's bed, looking at his presents, he looked up at his parents watching him, and Rouge was sitting on the edge of the bed whilst Shadow was standing nearby leaning against the wardrobe.

Angel looked at all his presents and smiled, he had a tee shirt with a skull and crossbones on it, he also had some heavy metal CD's, along with some spiked leather wristbands and other presents. "You know mum, dad, These are really great presents!" he smiled, Shadow then smirked and looked at Rouge, "but you haven't got your most special present yet Angel!" said Shadow.

"What is it?" asked Angel eagerly, Rouge smiled and looked down the side of the bed and pulled out a small black and silver wrapped package. She handed it to Angel and he tore at the wrapping paper. When he ripped the paper he found two silver armbands, and on them were silver angel's wings welded on them.

Angel was surprised but delighted "they're especially for you Angel" said Rouge "because your name is Angel" "They're beautiful" said Angel, running his fingers over the shape of the wings on the bands, he then slid them onto his arms and flexed his muscles to make them fix comfortably. "They suit you" said Shadow.

Angel smiled and was just about to say something when a loud knocking was heard and then a lot of fierce aggressive knocking was heard. Angel's eyes went wide, what's that?" he cried scared. "I…I don't know!" said Shadow, Rouge stood up and pushed Angel towards the bed! "Quick Angel!" she said "get under the bed and don't come out!"

Angel instantly dived under the bed and hid himself well under the covers, from under the bed he could see Shadow and Rouge feet and hear Rouge's terrified voice. Just then a crashing of windows was heard, then Rouge screamed in terror as four men dressed in black leather and brown coats jumped in through the window sending shards of glass everywhere. One was a large green and brown toad, another was a black and brown Doberman, another was a large fat pig, and the other was a brown weasel, all dressed in brown and black coats carrying knives and guns.

Then the bedroom door was forced open and a male black and grey wolf and a female white mongoose with bleach blonde hair appeared, "Razor!" cried Shadow in anger as he tried to protect Rouge. "Hello Shadow" said Razor with a smirk, he walked up to them smirking, and the rest of his gang surrounded them.

"Well, well, well" said Razor "what have we here?" he looked at Shadow slowly wrap his arms around Rouge to protect her as she leaned on him, tears of terror rolling down her cheeks. "The Ultimate Life Form, and his pretty wife, a jewel thief and whore!" "Fuck you Razor!" snarled Shadow holding Rouge closer to him.

Razor looked up at Otis, Wade, Budd and Snarl and nodded, as he did, Wade and Budd pulled Rouge off Shadow, Rouge struggled and tried to keep a hold of Shadow who tired to keep her close to him, but Otis and Snarl grabbed Shadow and pushed him into a chair, Shadow shouted and struggled as Snarl put a knife under his throat and Otis began to tie his wrists and ankles to the chair.

"Don't try to struggle hedgehog!" Otis spat in Shadow's ear, "one more move!" growled Snarl "and this is going through your throat!" he placed the tip of the blade at Shadow's throat. Rouge cried as she watched her husband get tied up, Razor then looked at Rouge, "I remember you…I've been waiting to taste you again, that skin…the taste…raspberries" Rouge tried to struggle, but Budd and Wade pulled her hair making her yelp.

Natalie the strode up to Shadow, Snarl smirked and grabbed Shadow's quills making him face the mongoose, "watch her!" he spat, Shadow looked at the mongoose who began to dance in a sexy way. Under the bed, Angel could see the slutty Mongoose sway her hips and chant in a babyish voice, Shadow clenched his fists as he was forced to watch.

"Chinese, Japanese, Dirty knees, look at these!" Natalie chanted, as she chanted she showed her breasts, Razor smirked "you're so gorgeous baby" he came up behind Natalie and rubbed his crotch against her backside. Shadow felt like gagging. Natalie then ran her fingers over her breasts.

As she did, Rouge could feel Wade and Otis's cocks get bigger, she bit her lip as tears appeared from her eyes. Budd noticed and pushed his cock against her leg, "feel that eh?" he spat, he pushed harder "feel my cock?" Wade began to do the same, "we're gonna fuck you hard, whether you like it or not!" Rouge began to cry. Natalie continued to dance and show her breasts, she then stopped and Razor smirked at Wade and Budd.

"Tie her to the bed!" said Razor smiling, "I have fun planned" "NO!" shouted Shadow "keep your hands off her!" Angel pulled himself further under the bed, he placed his hands over his mouth trying not to scream or throw up. Wade and Budd threw Rouge onto the bed, then using handcuffs cuffed her to the bed by her wrists and ankles.

Budd then pulled out a knife, Rouge gasped in horror, Shadow also struggled, "NO!" he shouted "you lay one finger on her…!" Otis then punched him in the face "Don't you fucking move!" he said "not till we've had our fun!" he pulled Shadow's face towards the suffering and terrified Rouge "Watch this!" he said, "we're gonna enjoy this!"

Shadow felt tears well in his eyes as he looked at his wife who lay there on the bed handcuffed, with Budd holding up a penknife. Budd then held up the penknife, then lowered it to her top. He then used the knife and cut through the clothes, ripping them off, he then used the knife again and cut off her trousers.

Soon Rouge was naked on the bed, Budd smirked "what a gorgeous body" he smirked, "I so wanna fuck that!" Razor then walked over, Natalie was behind him, holding a video camera. "Good girl" said Razor "very good" he looked up at the pig and toad.

"I will fuck her first, then you too will take a turn" Budd and Wade smirked "I knew there was a reason I got out of bed this morning" said Wade. Razor smirked then removed his trousers. Rouge tried to keep her legs closed, but Razor pulled them open, his claws digging into her skin.

"No!" sobbed Rouge, "please…" Razor opened her legs wider and began to roughly stroke her opening making her sob more. "Ah" he said "what a beautiful cunt…such delicate skin, so beautiful…but first…" he took out is erect cock and lifted Rouge's body.

He then positioned his cock to her anus. Rouge realised and shook her head, still sobbing, but Razor gripped her hips and thrust hard into her anus. As he did, Rouge let out a scream of agony. She swore she hadn't felt so much pain in her life. As Razor raped Rouge, Shadow felt tears of fury and sadness flow down his face. "Razor!" he screamed "you fucking perv!"

Razor just smirked and continued to rape Rouge who cried and screamed in agony, Razor then pulled out and began to rape her again, forcing his penis into her opening. Angel as he hid under the bed covered his ears and closed his eyes and wished hard that they would stop, he could hear with mother's cries of suffering and his father struggling against Otis and Snarl's grasp and he could hear Natalie laughing.

"Bastards" he thought "Bastards!" he huddled further under the bed, terrified, yet mixed with fury and hate. Razor pushed a couple more times into Rouge, then pulled out and got off the bed, pulling his trousers up. As he did, he nodded at Budd and Wade, "your turn" he said with a smirk.

Budd and Wade cracked their knuckles, "you fuck her hard Budd" said Wade, "I'll jerk off and cum all over her" Budd smirked, "you got it Wade!" he smirked "I'm in the mood for a little gang bang!" "No!" sobbed Rouge, "please…" Shadow pulled at his ropes. His red eyes could slay if they could.

Razor smirked "don't worry Shad" he said "you'll have her again" Wade and Budd then positioned themselves and got ready. Budd grabbed Rouge's legs, he then dropped his trousers. Wade also did the same, "ready mate?" smiled Wade "I am ready" said Budd.

He then grabbed Rouge and began to thrust into her hard and fast. Rouge screamed again and again, Wade then began to jerk off, Shadow closed his eyes with disgust, he couldn't bear see his wife being raped and tortured before his very eyes. "Man do I love the sound of a victim's screams!" said Budd "it sure turns me on! Hearing them crack! Scream and cry and beg!"

Shadow shut his eyes tighter; Snarl then pulled his quills again and forced him to watch. "Watch her!" he shouted in his ear. Shadow opened his eyes and tears fell rapidly as he watched his lover get raped. Budd and Wade took turns to rape and jerk over Rouge, Budd even made Rouge suck him then cum in her mouth making her choke and sputter.

Underneath the bed, Angel covered his ears and shut his eyes trying to cut of the horrific noises of what was happening. "Please stop!" he sobbed "please leave them alone!" Budd and Wade then had enough, they looked at Rouge who lay there sobbing and crying.

Her opening was leaking cum and even some blood, her mouth was covered in cum and saliva, her skin was covered in scratches and soaked in blood from where Razor, Budd and Wade had scratched her skin. Shadow broke down at the sight of his wife, his fury and anger was building up.

Natalie then walked over and began to laugh manically, she then took out a whip, "you know I despise anyone who is more beautiful than me!" she said, she lifted the whip and began to hit Rouge many times on the chest and stomach and hips. "No-one is lovelier than me! No-one! I'll disfigure you! You stupid cow!"

Rouge cried and sobbed as Natalie hit her many times, Angel could hear her sobs and cries and he curled in a ball and sobbed. "Mum…" he whispered, he could see Natalie's feet and he wanted to grab them, but he was too scared. As he watched, he suddenly saw Shadow pull at his cords, he then roared and pulled his arms and ankles free of the chair.

Razor, Budd, Wade, Otis and Snarl jumped back in surprise as Shadow jumped up, his fury was stronger than ever, his hands glowed, He then leapt on Natalie and pulled her towards him, Natalie screamed as she felt Shadow pulled her hair back and snarl in her ears.

"Bitch!" shouted Shadow, Razor and the others got into fighting stances, "you bastards!" shouted Shadow "you'll pay!" Razor smirked and walked forward, "of course Shadow, we will challenge you!" Shadow snarled as Razor smirked and got into a fighting stance.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Contains strong bloody horror, rape and torture scenes! May be offensive, disturbing or upsetting to some readers.**

**Chapter Three**

**Slaughter**

Shadow stared at Razor with hate in his eyes, he then threw Natalie into the wall, then leapt towards Razor, they then began to fight in a bloody struggle. Razor used his fists, as did Shadow, Razor aimed a punch at Shadow who dodged it and threw a punch at Razor making him fly across the room.

"BOSS!" cried Wade, he ran towards Shadow with a knife, but Shadow fought back, he was used to fighting strong enemies, he grabbed Budd by the collar and threw him across the room. Snarl then pulled out a long knife from his belt and leapt towards Shadow waving the blade.

But Shadow used his speed and dodged the blade as it whooshed past his body, Shadow then saw his chance and punched Snarl in the face, Snarl fell backwards as blood flew from his mouth, Shadow glared at the others as they all lifted their weapons ready to take him on. As they did, Rouge watched as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Come on!" spat Shadow, he clenched his hands, "I gave you a chance!" his hand then began to glow yellow, "now…I will finish you for hurting my wife!" Razor smirked "you forget Shadow" he said "two can play at that game!" he lifted his own hand as it glowed red. "Chaos Arrows!" Shadow leapt up in the air as the red lights hit the wall.

"Chaos Spear!" he shouted sending yellow spears down at Razor, Razor leapt out of the way and then towards Shadow punching him in the face. Shadow hit the floor blood pouring from his nose. He then stood up and clenched his fists again, "think you can bring me down?" he said spitting out some of his blood.

Angel peered out from under the bed, looking at his father, he felt so scared, "come on dad" he thought to himself "save us! Save mum!" he kept his eyes on Shadow as Shadow stepped towards Razor again. "You hurt my wife! You hurt her bad! Now you will suffer my wrath!"

Razor smirked again "come on then!" he mocked, Shadow felt his throat tighten with fury, every time Razor smirked and mocked him, he felt like he wanted to kill him over and over "Die!" screamed Shadow. He leapt towards Razor again and they began to fight using their fists and feet.

From under the bed, Angel could make out Shadow punching Razor, then biting his ear with his sharp teeth, he then saw Razor kick between Shadow's legs causing him to yelp in pain and let go. Shadow then roundhouse kicked Razor sending him into the wardrobe.

Shadow then clawed his hand, he then grabbed Razor's hair and pulled him back right into his gang. As he did, Shadow lifted his hand as it glowed yellow….but as he did, he saw a knife appear out of the corner of his eye and hit him in the shoulder. The blade plunged deep into the flesh and stayed there.

Shadow gave a scream of pain and fell back against the wall, as he did, Rouge screamed "NNNOOOO!" Shadow's face contorted with pain as he fell against the wall. He looked up dazed to see Natalie standing there with her hand in a throwing position. Razor smirked "whoa baby" he said in a seductive voice "you are an artist!" Natalie smiled proudly as the other men laughed. Under the bed, Angel gasped in horror and sadness.

Shadow tried to stand despite the pain, "You…bastards!" he whispered through the pain, Razor then walked up smirking again, "what kind of Ultimate life form are you now?" he mocked. He grabbed Shadow by the neck and pulled him up. Shadow chocked still dazed.

Razor then grabbed the knife and began to pull it out of Shadow's shoulder, twisting it as he did. Shadow screamed and screamed in agony, Razor then smirked and pulled out the knife, dripping with blood. Rouge sobbed as she saw her husband get tortured.

"NO!" she sobbed "please! Leave him alone!" Razor smirked at her then looked back at Shadow, "I'm going to enjoy this!" he smiled, he then pulled back the blade and began to stab Shadow everywhere, he stabbed him in the chest, stomach, abdomen and shoulders.

Each time he did, Shadow yelled in agony, Budd, Wade, Snarl, Otis and Natalie watched and laughed, Rouge sobbed more and Angel covered his mouth to keep himself from throwing up, or screaming, tears streamed down his cheeks as he watched Razor torturing his father.

As the blade stabbed Shadow's body, his blood seeped from his wounds and dripped everywhere, staining the wall and carpet. Razor then threw Shadow onto the bed, where the blood continued to leak from his wounds, "Shadow!" cried Rouge, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Shadow tried to speak, but blood leaked from his mouth, his ruby red eyes looked into his wife's tearful ones, Rouge could see the life leaving him. "No…" she sobbed "please…no!" Razor then used the back of the knife to knock Shadow down. As he did, Shadow's body fell next to the bed, Angel could see his father's bodied up face and some of it was flowing under the bed.

Angel looked into his dying father's eyes and tears dripped from his eyes, "daddy…" he whispered, Shadow's eyes looked at him as the life slowly left, Angel could then hear Razor's laugh from above, then saw his feet, one of them pressed on Shadow's back.

Angel began to sob softly as his father began to choke, more blood pouring from his mouth, then he heard the clicking of a gun, then a loud gunshot was heard, then blood erupted from Shadow's head as Razor fired a bullet and blasted Shadow's brains out! Angel cried out as the shot was fired, then Shadow took his last breath.

"Daddy…" whispered Angel covering his mouth again as he sobbed, as he cried, he heard Razor laugh, then the rest of the gang laugh, he also heard his mother sob and scream in devastation at her husband's death. Angel looked up and saw Razor smirking at Shadow's body and heard the others laughing.

Angel then felt his sadness turn to hate and fury, his aqua eyes burned as they looked at the wolf. Razor then looked across to Rouge who continued to cry and scream. "Hush pretty one" he mocked "don't worry, your pain will soon be over!" He then nodded at Budd and Wade who walked over again lowered their trousers.

"More fun!" cried Wade as he leapt on the bed and grabbed Rouge's hips. Wade, Snarl and Otis also stood on the side of the bed pulling down their pants, and then began to jerk off over Rouge who continued to cry and sob. Natalie walked over to Shadow's body and kicked him "pity" she said "poor bastard!"

She looked up at watched in pleasure as Rouge was raped repeatedly by the men, by the time they were done, Rouge was sobbing and her vagina dripped cum and blood. Razor then smirked at Budd who was still raping her. Budd smiled and took out a penknife.

He then lowered it down to Rouge's neck, then pushed the blade into her delicate flesh, he then ran into along her stomach and torso as she screamed in agony, Budd then pushed the knife deeper, as he did, the other's laughed as he raped her again as she began to slowly bleed to death.

Angel cried as he heard the agony and torture on the bed above him, he closed his eyes and covered his mouth and gripped the floor in devastation, fury and sickness. After a while, Rouge's screams began to cease, her blood was pouring over the bed and she was vomiting blood as she was slowly dying. Razor then motioned for the other's to stand back, they then watched as the white bat was slowly drawing her last breath.

Razor then pulled out a long machete, he then jumped on the bed and brought the blade down on Rouge who screamed, her screaming then stopped with a choked cry as the machete's blade drove through her chest and through the bed. As the blade came through the bed, it narrowly missed Angel's face, splattering him with blood.

Angel was too shocked to scream, he stared where the blade had come through the bed, his eyes filled with tears "m…m…mummy…" he whispered as he sobbed. He then saw the mattress soak up his mother's blood like a sponge, then drip through the mattress, as it did, he lay there crying.

Razor stared at the two dead bodies, "man that was the best fun I've had yet!" smirked Budd, "you said it!" said Wade. Natalie looked at Rouge's naked bloody body and smirked "served that bitch right!" she smirked. As they stared at the bodies Razor's ears then pricked up as he heard the sounds of police sirens, "Fuck!" he said "about time we made ourselves scarce!" he pulled out a red chaos emerald "Chaos control now!" he shouted, then he and his gang vanished in a flash of red light leaving the bodies of Shadow and Rouge in the bedroom.

**No...Damn that Evil Razor! **

**RIP Shadow and Rouge.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

**The Nightmare Begins**

As soon as Razor and his gang had vanished, Angel crawled out from under the bed slowly; he looked out and saw his mother's naked bloody body lying on the blood soaked bed.

Angel began to cry harder, he fell by the side of the body where his father lay in a pool of blood and his head blasted open. As he cried he leaned against the bloody sheets where his mother's hand was dangling over the edge, "Razor!" he screamed "you murderer! You fucking murderer!" he looked down at his father's body then pulled him up, not caring if he was getting blood on himself and held him close crying his eyes out.

As he sat there crying over his parent's dead bodies, the police managed to get in, they ran up the stairs, they flashed their torches trying to see where they were going through the dark house. When they reached the bedroom, they stopped dead in their tracks in horror.

"Oh my God!" the first one, a tall brown dog almost stumbled back at what he saw, his colleague, a black and white raccoon stepped forward, his jaw dropped at the sight of the dead bodies of Shadow and Rouge, and the sobbing and wailing Angel holding his dead father's body close.

Angel looked up from sobbing and saw the two police officers, he tried to talk but he just couldn't speak, all the horror and devastation had broken him, his loving parents were dead and he could feel the fury building up for Razor and his gang. The dog policeman then pulled himself together and took out his walkie talkie calling for backup from the other police, an ambulance and social services.

In no time at all, more police, the ambulance and a couple of people from Social Services arrived, a policewoman, a brown sandy haired lioness, a female white goose with blonde hair and a female red headed fox took Angel into his room whilst the police and morgue photographers were taking pictures of the bodies of Shadow and Rouge was well as try to find evidence.

Angel couldn't stop crying, the policewoman hugged him and tried to comfort him as the white goose and red fox tried to say to him they would take care of him. "Shhh, shh there, there" said the policewoman, "shh, can you tell us your name?" Angel still continued to cry and wail, the policewoman laid him on his bed and Angel curled in a ball still sobbing.

The policewoman then saw a tee-shirt on his bed, she reached over and picked it up, she then had a look at the name tag, "Angelous" she said "his name is Angelous the Hedgehog" the two women from Social Services shook their heads in sadness, "poor child" said the goose, "there when it all happened"

The policewoman tutted, "who could do something so brutal, and in front of an eleven year old child" the red fox's eyes were shining "poor thing" she said "it breaks my heart seeing him like this" the policewoman looked at the two women who said "we have to take him into care, The Mobotropolis Care Centre can look after him"

The Policewoman nodded "very well, in the meantime we will try and see if we can find more evidence and also get in touch with friends, maybe even other family to inform them what has happened" she looked down at Angel who continued to cry into his duvet. "Angelous" she said gently "shh, shh now, you're going to be ok, these two women are going to take care of you, nothing's going to hurt you"

"W…w…where am I going?" asked Angel finding his voice at last, "to the Mobotropolis Care Home" whispered the policewoman, "you'll be ok, you're going to be safe" Angel shook his head "no…" he whispered "I don't want to go!" the policewoman held his shoulders and tried to calm him down but Angel began crying again.

"I don't wanna!" he shouted through his tears "I want my parents!" the goose and Fox calmly tried to escort him away, the policewoman managed to find some clothes and personal belongs to pack into a suitcase. "Mummy! Daddy!" sobbed Angel, he tried to look back at the bedroom where his dead parents were and cried more.

In the bedroom, the police and morgue photographers and finished what they were doing and were putting the bodies of Shadow and Rouge into body bags, then putting them on stretchers to be wheeled out. "So brutal" said one of the policemen to his mate, "terrible" said his mate, "I mainly feel sorry for the poor kid, he was there when it happened" said the policeman, "poor child"

Meanwhile the goose and fox escorted Angel outside where the house was surrounded by police and ambulance people, the goose and fox then took him to a car with the name 'Mobotropolis Care Centre' on the side in big letters. Angel looked back tears flowing down his cheeks as he saw the two stretchers with body bags being taken out of the house to be taken to the ambulance. Angel stepped in the car, then the next thing he knew, he was being taken away from his home towards the orphanage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter ****Five**

**The Orphanage**

The next thing Angel knew, he found himself standing in the reception area at the orphanage, where a tall female brown bear was standing. "Bella" she said looking at the goose, "Arlene" she said to the fox, "is this the young man?"

Bella nodded "the poor child is so traumatised" she said, "He needs to be looked after" the bear nodded, then looked at Angel who still stood there tears flowing from his eyes holding his suitcase in one hand. The bear walked over to Angel and knelt down to his level.

"Angelous" she said "don't worry, we're here to take care of you" Angel looked at her "where are my mummy and daddy?" he whispered, "where are their bodies?" the bear looked sympathetic, "the police and ambulance are taking care of them, the police will have information, but you need to be safe"

Angel bowed his head sadly, "come now" said the bear "we'll take you to your room" she took Angel's suitcase in one hand and took his hand in the other, then she lead him to some stairs, they then went up the stairs until they came to a door. The bear opened it revealing it to be a room with a bed, dressing table and wardrobe with a window facing the city.

"Come now child" said the bear, she lead Angel to the bed then knelt next to him "Angelous" she said softly "you're going to be ok, We'll look after you" Angel's lip quivered, the bear then looked at Bella "Bella here will look after you until you fall asleep" she stood up and began to talk to the goose who nodded.

Angel lay on the bed and faced the window, he was still in shock from the attack and the pain from losing his parents was really strong, but the anger and hatred towards Razor was stronger. Angel then heard the bear and fox leave whilst the goose stayed with him.

"It's ok Angelous" she whispered "you'll be fine" she sat on a chair next to Angel as Angel lay on the bed staring at the window, Bella then began to hum to him. Angel started to relax a bit, he was exhausted yet still angry and scared. As he listened to Bella's singing, he began to relax more, then his eyelids drooped as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, the first thing that sprung to Angel's head was the attack from last night, he hugged his pillow and cried remembering the horror, even though Bella had managed to get him to sleep he had been plagued with nightmares and visions.

"Razor" he whispered "I know you're name, you're face will never leave my head" he gritted his teeth, "you murdered my parents! Why! Why! I loved them! Why did you take them away!?" he punched his pillow and cried harder. As he sobbed he suddenly heard a knock on the door. He quickly sat up and wiped his eyes.

Bella then came in "oh Angelous" she said "you're awake" Angel swung his feet out from under the covers. "Are you hungry Angelous?" Angel nodded slowly, he was hungry but he was still angry and devastated. Bella waited outside as Angel opened his suitcase and changed into his clothes, then he walked outside, still silent as Bella lead him to the canteen.

When they got to the canteen, Angel looked around nervously, it was a big dining hall with more than a hundred children eating breakfast. Some were a lot younger than him were sitting on one side of the room, there were some kids in the middle who were around him age, whilst on the other side there were children up to the age of sixteen.

Angel looked scared at the other children; some of them had stopped eating and had turned to look at him with curiosity making him feel more scared. Bella then lead Angel to the front where a large female hippo was serving some children. "Doris!" said Bella, the hippo looked up and saw Angel walk up silently.

"Awww" she said in a gentle voice "newcomer eh?" Bella nodded, then put her fingers to her lips motioning to Doris not to ask questions about Angel, Doris nodded in understanding and looked down at Angel, "bet you're hungry huh?" Angel nodded still silent.

The large hippo nodded "oh Well I know just the thing!" she turned to the cooker behind her and brought a warm plate filled with sausages, eggs and bacon. Angel looked up at the hippo and whispered "thank you" Bella then lead him to a table where a couple of children were sitting.

Angel sat down then he saw Bella talking to the children, telling them he was new and they should be nice to him, the two kids, which turned out to be a male black lion and a male Dalmatian turned to look at Angel, but Angel looked down quickly. When Bella walked away to monitor the other children, the lion poked Angel's arm.

"Hey!" he said "Spiky! What happened to you?" Angel looked at him, but didn't say a word, the lion looked confused, "you new huh?" he asked "what is your name?" Angel looked away from him and back at his food. "What's the matter?" asked the Dalmatian, "cat got your tongue?"

Angel looked back at them but still refused to say a word, "he must be traumatised" said the lion, they looked back at their food and continued to eat. Angel picked up his fork and knife and began to cut into the sausages, he lifted the meat to his mouth and chewed, but the food clogged in his mouth.

Angel chewed again, but he still found it hard to eat, the images from last night were still fresh in his mind, and the trauma was terrible. As he sat there lost in thought, he saw Bella walking over to him. "Angelous" she said "Susan wishes to see you, she has the police and your parents Solicitor with her"

The kids looked at Angel as he stood up and walked over to the goose, "don't worry Angel" said Bella gently "everything is going to be ok" she took Angel out of the canteen and lead him to the office of the owner of the Children's home. When they got there, Angel saw the female bear he saw last night, with her she had two policemen and a policewoman along with a smartly dressed black dog holding a suitcase with papers.

"Here he is Susan" said Bella, the bear looked at Bella, "thank you" she said, she then looked at Angel. "Angel" she said "the police have come here to ask you questions about what happened, so they can help you, they need information so they can track down the person responsible and lock him up"

Susan then looked at the black dog, "and this is Mr Barrow, you're parents solicitor" the dog looked at Angel with sympathy. Angel looked back at the bear, Susan looked sad then looked at Bella. "Bella will you sit with him?" Susan asked. Bella nodded and sat Angel on a chair opposite the police at the solicitor. Angel looked at them nervously. The first policeman who was plain clothed placed a recorder on the table and began to speak into it, stating the date and time and the purpose of the interview.

Then the policeman looked at Angel, "Angelous Hedgehog, we are here to ask you a few questions about the murder, as you were present, we want to ask you some questions so we can track your parents killer and arrest him" Angel looked at them and nodded, more tears were welling in his eyes. Bella held Angel's hand "it's ok Angel, it's all going to be ok, we're here to help you" the police then got ready to ask Angel questions.

**So, the police are here...so is the solicitor...but poor Angel, how's he going to cope in the Orphanage? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

**Anguish**

As the police asked their questions Angel could feel himself wanting to explode as he had to relive that horrible night all over again. Each time he answered the questions, he felt like screaming, Bella would hold his hand and try to calm him down.

The questions seemed to go on forever, finally the police stopped asking the questions and said they would see what they could do, the other police had also taken notes and the policewoman had even done a computer drawing of Shadow and Rouge's killers.

When Angel saw the pictures he saw Razor's face as well as the other killers, he felt his anger and hate grow, he threw himself against Bella and buried his head in her chest. Bella glared at the policewoman who pulled the laptop close to her in embarrassment.

Angel sobbed and cried as Bella tried to calm him, finally Angel calmed down, the police apologised but said they now had all the evidence they needed from him and they were going to carry on searching for Razor and his gang. After the police stepped aside, Mr Barrow sat opposite Angel and Bella.

"I know this is a difficult time for you Angel" he said gently, "I know this has left you very traumatised and angry" Bella patted Angel's back as Angel blew his nose with a tissue and nodded. "Well" said Mr Barrow, "when you were born, your parents told me and put it in writing that if anything happened to them, that you would be the one to inherit everything they own, they told me they didn't want you to be left with nothing"

As Angel listened, he started to feel a little comfort that his parents loved him so much and wanted him to be safe. "They loved you Angel" said Mr Barrow, "they made it their mission to make sure you were safe and happy, and they still wanted to continue to make sure you were safe even after death"

Angel sniffled as he heard those words, "Also after the forensics had been in the house, the police recovered your belongings" he pointed to the side of the room where Angel could see some boxes and suitcases. "Th…th…thank you" he stammered. Mr Barrow also dabbed a finger to his eye, seeing the child so upset made him feel like crying.

"The forensics also found something on your father's body as they were inspecting his body" Angel looked up as Mr Barrow opened his suitcase and pulled out a silver locket. "They found this and believed it should be with you" Angel took the locket and opened it, he then saw the picture of his parents at their wedding, he then saw there was a little frame in the middle showing another picture of his parents again holding him as a baby.

He then pulled the middle part revealed two more pictures, a black and white one of a blonde haired girl no older than twelve, and the other showed a coloured picture of an orange haired girl no older than seventeen. Angel's teardrops dripped on it, "daddy…" he whispered.

Much later after Mr Barrow had left, Bella took Angel upstairs, Arlene and Susan also helped carry the boxes and bags upstairs. When they got upstairs, Angel opened his bags and boxes to find his clothes, personal belongs and even the stuff he had from his birthday.

Angel knew the solicitor was looking after the other property to make sure it was all safe for when he could inherit it when he reached eighteen. Angel took out some of his clothes and put them on the bed. "Do you want us to help you unpack?" asked Bella. Angel turned to her "I'll be ok…" he whispered "thank you…"

Bella smiled warmly, "ok" he said "we'll leave you to it, we'll come and check on you in a minute" Angel nodded and walked over to his bags and boxes. He then opened them and began to rummage, he found some of his books and comics and even some video games.

He then found his laptop, he placed it on his bed and plugged it on to charge it. After he had emptied the boxes and made his room more homely, he then came to his black backpack, he reached inside and found his scrapbook. As he did, he felt his heart torn in two.

He walked over and sat by the window, the sun was shining on the city, Angel felt the sun's warmth through the window, he opened his scrapbook and saw all the pictures he had collected and drawn of gothic art and figures and the rock bands he listened to. He also traced some baby pictures of himself and also some pictures of his parents.

Tears fell from his eyes as he flicked through the pages until he came to the blank pages, as he did, he gritted his teeth as his eyes burned, "this book will never show happiness again" he whispered "my parents are dead, as is my happiness and spirit, but until Razor is dead, I will draw with happiness and spirit again…"

He looked up at the city through the window, "Razor ruined my life, but he will pay, his whole gang will pay, I will have my revenge, when I grow big and strong, I will track him down! I will get him! In the meantime I will learn, I will learn to fight, so I can face him! I will kill him! Nothing will stand in my way! NOTHING!"

**So...Angel has sworn revenge...his personal vendetta has begun!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

**Coping**

Over the next few days, Angel found it hard to settle, he missed his home like hell and he was still hurting from his parent's murder. Susan had arranged for Angel to have counselling so he could talk about his feelings and emotions.

Angel lay on the sofa in the room looking at the ceiling, his mind still wandering; the counsellor was a female grey cat with wavy grey hair and wore spectacles. She sat opposite Angel on a chair, Angel looked around the room, it was painted a calming blue colour with some pictures of the sea, there was even a light that sent colours around the room, Susan told Angel it was known as the 'Calming Room' where some traumatised kids would have therapy and counselling.

Angel looked at the cat who smiled and lifted her notebook to begin writing, "now Angel" she said "I'm here to help you in everyway I can, I am here to listen to you and help you, so you can cope with your loss and trauma, many children at this care home are suffering just like you, because they too have no mothers or fathers due to either being abandoned or other ways so you're not alone"

Angel's lip quivered "don't worry child" said the cat gently "this is strictly confidential, everything you say will be heard by me, and me only, and no-one else will know, it's all between you and me" Angel still remained silent. "Now Angel" said the counsellor "tell me how you feel now…" Angel was silent for a moment, but then he opened his mouth to speak.

"Angry" said Angel quietly, "and why are you angry?" asked the counsellor although she knew most of Angel's story from Susan and Bella she wanted to hear Angel's side so she could help him. "That my parents were taken away" said Angel, he sat up and began to shout "those evil people killed my parents! Made me an orphan!" he broke down again crying.

The cat looked at Angel as he cried, she handed him some tissues, Angel took the tissues and blew his nose and wiped his tears, "shh….shh" said the counsellor, "calm down, take some deep breathes" Angel tried to breathe but he found it difficult, but he kept blowing his nose and wiping his eyes.

"Good boy" said the Counsellor, "now when you're calm you can tell me more" Angel nodded and tried to pull himself together, he then took a deep breath, "I was under the bed, I saw the whole thing, my parents, butchered….killed…but for what? Why did they have to die?"

The counsellor bit her lip as she listened, it was at times like these she hated her profession, she couldn't believe that Angel was there watching the whole thing and she felt so sorry for him. "I remember them well" said Angel "their faces, Razor, Wade, Budd, Natalie, Otis, and Snarl, Razor and his gang, they tortured and slaughtered my parents, and I was there under the bed watching it happen…." Angel looked up clenching his fists, "they killed my parents and they're still out there!"

Much later, Angel sat outside in the big Garden area of the Children's home; he sat on a bench watching the other kids play. He held his scrapbook on his lap as he was doing a pencil drawing, he looked up to see some of the younger children playing on some small swings and slides and a sandpit.

He could see the older children playing football, a group of girls were pretending to have a tea party with some dolls and a group of boys were wrestling and tickling each other. Angel could also see the teenagers either talking together in groups or kicking a ball around.

Angel looked down at his drawing again, he was drawing a picture of knives stabbing a bleeding heart, he finished the sketch, then he began to colour it. As he was colouring it, a shadow fell on his drawing. He looked up to see the same black lion and the Dalmatian who had breakfast with him when he first arrived.

"Settling in eh?" asked the lion, "I guess" mumbled Angel, "hey you'll get used to it" said the Dalmatian, "I've been here for three years" "and I've been here for five years" said the lion. Angel sighed. "I'm Milo" said the Dalmatian, "and I'm Christopher" said the lion.

"Angelous" said Angel "yet everyone calls me Angel" "really?" said Milo "nice name" Angel smiled weakly. "Thanks" he said "so why are you here?" asked Christopher, "my parents were murdered…" said Angel "they were killed by a gang of murderers…I don't really wanna talk about it"

"Oh…" said Milo silently "sorry…" Angel shrugged, "I was abandoned when I was very young" said Christopher, "I never knew my parents, I've been in foster homes more than ten times, but I never really settled, but I'm happier here than being in a foster home"

"My parents were killed in a car crash when I was seven years old" said Milo, "I lived with foster parents too, but I too never really settled, so I'm back here, but I like it here, the Orphanage is my home" Angel looked down at his drawing, "I dunno if I can be happy again" he mumbled "I loved my family, more than anything"

Milo and Christopher looked at each other, "we're sorry Angel" they said "look if you need company…" "Thanks" said Angel "no offence you two, I just need to be with my thoughts" "we understand" said Christopher "but really if you need company we're just over there" he pointed to where some kids were playing rounders.

"Thanks" said Angel, he managed a weak smile at the kids before looking back at his drawing, he had drawn the heart and had it stabbed with daggers, he had drawn it to show how much he was hurting over his parent's murder and how he felt his heart would never heal.

That evening, Angel lay on his bed with his eyes closed, he hoped that one day when he was big and strong, he would be able to track down Razor and kill him, "I'll train hard" he whispered to himself, "I will kill him and his gang…every one of them"

As he was daydreaming, he heard his door open, he saw Bella walk in, "hey Angel" she said, "hi" said Angel, "how are you finding things?" Angel sighed "trying to cope" he said "I understand" said Bella as she sat next to him on the bed. "Well I came in here to tell you something"

"What?" asked Angel sitting up and sitting on his pillow. "I got a call from some of your parents friends, they heard about what had happened and are preparing for the funeral" Angel looked at Bella "They've arranged to have them buried at the Mobotropolis Cemetery the day after tomorrow"

Angel looked at Bella "I want to see them be laid to rest Bella" he said "I...I want to see them one last time…and tell them how much they meant to me" Bella stroked Angel's head, "Don't worry Angel" she said "Susan suggested that I be your chaperone during the funeral and you can find time to write a speech if you want?" Angel nodded and found his scrapbook and looked for a blank sheet.

"I'll write one" he whispered softly, Bella smiled at him, "ok Angel" she said "I'll talk to Susan and I'll leave you to write your speech" Angel nodded and took a pencil to write his speech. Bella stood up and walked out of the room leaving Angel to collect his thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

**The Funeral**

A couple of days later, Angel went to the Mobotropolis Cemetery to attend his parents funeral, he walked with Bella wearing a smart black suit with a tie and he was holding some flowers in his hands, one was a white rose, and the other was a red rose, Bella held his hand as they walked to the cemetery.

"Angel" she whispered "are you ok?" Angel nodded, biting his lip and trying to hold back tears, "Angel" whispered the white goose, "you'll be fine, everyone at the Orphanage is here to look after you, you're gonna be safe, and Shadow and Rouge's solicitor is taking care of everything your parents owned so you won't be left with nothing"

Angel nodded, he understood he was going to be taken care of, but he felt so scared. When he arrived he saw a big area of the cemetery had been set up with a marquee with chairs and two stands were there to hold the coffins. There was even a large white screen where a slideshow would take place.

Angel walked with Bella to where a large crowd of Mobians dressed in black were standing, Angel recognised them instantly, He could see Sonic and Amy standing there with their ten year old twins, Flash and Amethyst. As soon as they saw him, Amethyst and Flash ran up. "Angel!" cried Amethyst, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly "are you ok?" "Let him breathe sis!" said Flash also running over. Angel hugged Amethyst hard as tears filled his eyes.

Sonic and Amy then walked over then hugged him "oh Angel" said Amy "we're so sorry" Sonic nodded, he seemed pretty upset, even though he and Shadow had been rivals, he still felt devastated at Shadow's brutal murder. Silver and Blaze were also there, as was Tails who was comforting Cream and her elderly mother Vanilla.

The Chaotix were also there, Charmy was crying and Espio and Vector were crying to console him. Even the Babylon Rouges were there, including a couple of Mobians Angel didn't recognise, one was a male Falcon and a female Parrot. Angel recognised Jet and Wave, he also saw Storm with a female blue kestrel who was crying in his arms. When they all saw Angel, they all went around comforting him and giving their sympathies.

As they were crowding around Angel, they saw some cars and a Van pull up, it was a large white van, then some figures stepped out, they were all dressed in black clothes, just after they arrived, a car pulled up. The Mobians who stepped out of the van were three women, one was a ginger cat, one was a white poodle, and last was a brown otter. Out of the cars came a brown spaniel, and a brown lioness.

Out of the other cars stepped two female swans and a brown sparrow, "it's Rouge's friends" said Amy "it's the Deadly Six" the three women from the van were each accompanied by policemen who had them handcuffed to them. Each of them were crying and dabbing their eyes.

"My Godmothers!" cried Angel, he walked over to them, as he did, he walked up to the Lioness Darlene, Darlene looked down at the little hedgehog, she then got down on her knees and hugged him. "Oh Angel" she whispered as tears fell from her eyes "I'm so sorry"

Angel cried as he hugged the lioness, the other murderesses also walked over and hugged him too. Kaliyah the Kestrel was crying harder than any of the other women, "how could they?" said the white poodle Chloe, "how could those bastards murder Rouge and her husband?!" Nicholas the Poodle who was her police guardian hugged her and tried to calm her. The other murderesses dabbed their eyes.

The two swans, Jenny and Julie looked at Angel, they both had red eyes from crying "I can't believe that Rouge and Shadow were murdered for no reason" sobbed Julie "Razor the Wolf, how could he be so brutal, and kill our friends?" "I know Ju" said Jenny. They looked at the flower arrangements they had made around the marquee, "we did the flower arranging" said Jenny "we wanted to make this place really nice"

She looked at the flowers; most of them were arrangements of white lilies and red and white roses. After they had served their sentences at the Mobotropolis Women's prison, they had set up a Flower Arranging Business together. Angel looked up at the swans. "They are beautiful" he whispered.

The Sonic Team bowed their heads, "that bastard" said Sonic "Razor the Wolf, killing Shadow and Rouge…and for what? His sick pleasure!?" Amy placed her hand on her husbands shoulder but Sonic was really furious. Flash and Amethyst stood next to Angel and continued to hug him.

Soon a funeral car appeared and two men got out, one was a male black raven and the other was a black cat. Everyone then saw the two coffins in the back of the car, one was black and the other was white.

Angel felt tears well in his eyes, then the priest a male badger appeared, "would everyone please take your seats" he said calmly. Bella lead Angel to the front, Angel sat down and clutched the two roses in his hand, the Sonic Team and the Chaotix sat on one side whilst the Murderesses, Jenny, Julie and Ellen sat on the other side.

As soon as everyone was in their seats, some Mobians dressed in black carried the two coffins to the front and placed them on the stands, then they put two big photos of Shadow and rouge on their coffins, they put the one of Shadow on the black coffin and the one of Rouge on the white coffin.

Angel then heard some of the Sonic Team sniffling as they saw the photos of Shadow and Rouge, Angel then stood and placed the flowers he had on his parent's coffins. As he did, he looked at them both, "I love you…I miss you so much" he then walked back next to Bella and sat down.

The priest then walked up and began the funeral. "We are gathered here to remember two great members of Mobotropolis, two lives taken away too soon; they will be missed greatly by all of us!" Angel sniffled and he heard the Sonic Team and the Murderesses sigh in sadness.

Angel looked over his shoulder and looked at everyone. Sonic and Amy were holding hands and crying, Vanilla and Cream were crying with Tails trying to comfort them both, Big was wailing. All the Murderesses were crying into tissues, and the Chaotix, the Babylon Rouges, Amethyst and Flash were simply sitting in silence.

"I know you all have loved them dearly, and you will miss them" continued the priest, "let know this, that God was taken them from this life to join him in his Kingdom of Heaven". After a while, the priest looked at Angel and nodded to him, "and now, their son, Angelous, would like to read a poem dedicated to them and his way of saying goodbye"

Angel then walked up to the alter to begin his speech, he pulled out his scrapbook that he had written his poem in, as he looked at what he had written, he had drawn dark gothic art and figures around it, such as black roses and gravestones, some of the gravestones had blood and tears on them and above the poem was a weeping angel crying blood. Angel then took a deep breath and began his speech:

_Here I stand, in a world of hurt and neglect_

_Never knowing what I had done to make you go away_

_In my head I keep on wondering what you had done to deserve this._

_I loved you, and you were stolen from me,_

_Now I am alone in this world without you by my side_

_In the Dark Forest of hurt and Neglect, I feel there is no hope for me_

_I see where I left a rose for you showing my love_

_And how much I will miss you_

_When the autumn leaves fall, I see your face,_

_Yet I cannot touch it, or kiss it_

_You are gone from my grasp_

_The sun rises and the sun sets_

_Yet each day I feel no warmth or brightness_

_My lonely soul is only filled with darkness_

_The sun will never shine for me_

_The bird will never sing its happy song_

_Let the Darkness fall_

_Let the Raven cowl in mourning_

_As I lie awake, I hear your voice_

_The lullaby you sang to me,_

_Soothing me to sleep,_

_But now there is no song for me_

_No song can soothe the pain I feel_

_I am alone, and nothing can heal me_

Angel looked up at the two coffins, tears dripped off his nose as he finished the last sentence of the poem.

_I love you; I will miss you, forever…..Rest in peace…._

Angel looked up again, nearly everyone was speechless as his poem, then they began to dab their eyes again. Angel got down from the stand and walked over to Bella who had a couple of tears, even the priest was in tears.

After a while, the priest pulled himself together and began to carry on with the service, as he was speaking, Bella lowered down close to Angel and whispered "that was such a touching speech, you really poured out your emotions" Angel nodded "I loved them Bella" he whispered "I'd give anything to turn back the clock and make sure it never happened" Bella squeezed his hand.

After the Sonic Team and the Murderesses and made a few speeches, the priest then looked up, "and now, we shall remember our dearly departed friends" he then turned on a CD player, then nodded to someone at the back who turned on a slideshow which appeared on the white screen at the front. Angel felt his emotions strangling him at the throat as he saw his parents appear on the slideshow. Then the sound of Aerosmith's 'I don't Wanna Miss a Thing' came from the speakers.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

As the song played Angel could see pictures of his mother and father in pictures before he was born, some of them fighting enemies, including the Metarex, Eggman and other enemies. As the others watches they all began crying as memories of them fighting enemies as a team or even as friends and rivals returned to them.

He saw Shadow with Maria, Rouge admiring jewels, even pictures of them with the Sonic Team and the Chaotix. There were even pictures of Rouge with the Murderesses, then there were pictures and video clips of their wedding. But Angel began to cry again as pictures and video clips of him and his parents came up, showing the happy times.

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing_

As the song ended, Angel couldn't stand it, he threw himself against Bella and cried, he finally broke down, he couldn't bear the fact that his dream was gone, and that his parents were dead and never coming back. He looked up at the priest who stood up again and began to continue the service.

**Awww, so sad, there's a second part in the next chap, I hope you liked it.**

**Note from Bloodrayne666: (Mobians at the funeral) Blur the Falcon and the Isadora the Parrot who are part of the Babylon Rouges belong to Neros Urameshi, Nicholas whose Chloe's Police Chaperone belongs to Rocker Raider. The Deadly Six Murderesses, Ellen, Jenny and Julie are from Beauty's Imprisonment, an earlier fic of mine.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

**Saying Goodbye**

Later, everyone was standing outside the marquee about to lower the coffins into the ground, as they were about to be lowered, Angel threw a rose onto the coffins, "goodbye mum, goodbye dad" he whispered, choking as tears fell from his eyes.

The priest took a deep breath and spoke, "now that God has taken our dearest Shadow and Rouge from this life to his, we commit their bodies to the ground, earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust" Angel sniffled, then the Sonic team, the Chaotix and the Murderesses began throw earth and flowers onto the coffins.

As they did, the murderesses cried and sobbed, Amy cried against Sonic who held her close, the others bowed their heads in sorrow. Amethyst and Flash walked over to Angel and hugged him. As they hugged him, Angel cried, he had seen his parents vanish beneath the ground and he knew they were gone and never coming back, it was all too much to bear.

The murderesses dropped on their knees and cried as they threw flowers and dirt onto the coffins, Julie and Jenny bowed their heads as they cried. The priest also blinked as he tried to fight tears, it was times like this when he hated his job. After the coffins were lowered he spoke again. "Thank you for coming to remember Shadow and Rouge, please drive safely and never ever forget them"

After a while, people started to leave, before they did, they all hugged Angel and said how sorry they were, Angel stayed the longest at his parent's grave as they began to get buried.

Angel stared at the mound of earth on the graves and whispered quietly "I promise you mother, father, they will pay…every single one of them! Razor, Budd, Wade, Snarl, Otis and Natalie, all of them! They will die….even if it costs me my life…I will do it! For you" he got on his knees, kissed his fingers as a single tear fell and placed them on the ground. "Goodbye…" he whispered "until I see you again…"

Angel then stood up and Bella smiled at him in sympathy, then took him back to the car to drive him back to the orphanage, Angel never said a word through the whole journey, he stared out of the window and stared at the skies. "Don't worry Angel" said Bella as she drove the car "you're gonna be ok" Angel looked at her then looked back out the window.

When they arrived back at the orphanage, Angel went to his room, he walked over to the bed and collapsed on it, burying his face in the pillow, in one hand he clasped his father's locket.

It had finally hit him, his parents were dead and they were never coming back, he knew now, they were gone, and he was all alone. After a while, he rolled over and picked up a box of tissues that were on his bedside cabinet. He wiped his eyes and blew his nose and sat on his bed, he was feeling sad and angry so he decided to get his scrapbook and draw more pictures.

He turned to an empty page in his scrapbook which was next to the poem he had written for his parents, he took his pencil and began to draw, he began to draw a dagger, a warrior's dagger, and on the gleaming blade, he drew drops of blood. "One day" he whispered "I will take a dagger and drive in through Razor's heart, and I will look into his eyes as he dies a slow and painful death….his hell will be my heaven after what I've done to him!"

He then drew skulls, then drops of blood, his thoughts of hatred and revenge began to go through his head, "you will die Razor" he whispered "and you will die by my hand….you will pay for what you did!" as he was drawing his door suddenly opened, Angel almost jumped out of his skin as three young boys came in.

One was a green parrot, another was a brown cat and the other was a grey hawk, they were all wearing blue jeans and hoodies and baseball caps. "This is the new meat Jerry!" said the parrot to the cat, "really?" said the cat. Angel sat up and looked at the three boys.

"What are you doing in my room?" he asked, "you mean my room?" said Jerry, "this used to be my room! But then Auntie Susan moved me into another room!" "Why?" asked Angel "because you were coming!" said Jerry "you little brat! You moved me out of my room!" he ran up, grabbed Angel and pushed him against the wall.

"Susan put me in here" said Angel "I had no idea this was your room" "bullshit!" shouted the cat "you moved me out of my room! You've taken it all over with these stupid emo pictures!" he looked at all the pictures of Angel's favourite bands on the walls, Lordi, Nightwish, Cradle of Filth and Laguna Coil and even some gothic pictures.

"You're an emo! I can't stand emos!" the hawk then picked up Angel's scrapbook, "hey lookie here!" he said "looks like the guys an artist!" Jerry looked at the pictures, "he's a bloody devil worshipper!" he cried "evil thing!" Angel struggled against Jerry's grip, "let go of me!" he spat, "and leave my things alone!"

Jerry pushed Angel further up against the wall, "hear this hedgehog!" he growled "I will not forget this! You've invaded my space! You're an emo and devil worshipper! Don't think we're through with you yet!" he let go of Angel making him drop to the floor gasping.

The boys then walked out the room, but the hawk kicked him in the side making him fall flat onto the floor before they left. Angel looked up gasping as the boys walked out into the hall. He then rolled over and got up, he then saw his scrapbook on the floor, his anger was building up again.

He sat on the bed and placed the book on his lap so he could continue to draw, he then turned the page to another blank part, he thought he'd finish the other picture later, but he wanted to take out his anger, he picked up the pencil and colouring pencils, then he began to draw the boys who had come into his room.

He drew them, then began to draw some evil shapes around them, expressing his anger and fury, he drew daggers, and evil spirits, then drops of blood, "how dare they" he whispered. As he drew his picture, he stared out the window as the sun was beginning to set over the city.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

**Hell in the Home**

The next morning, Angel walked into the canteen, as he did, the younger children stopped eating and turned to look at him, as they did Angel bit his lip and walked a little quicker to join the line of kids who were by the food counter where Doris the Hippo was standing serving food.

As he walked past he heard voices "it's the evil hedgehog, I heard he's a devil worshipper!" Angel bit his lip, "the boys said he cuts his wrists" said another, "I heard he's an emo!" Angel joined the queue and tried to blot out the abuse. As he joined the queue, he saw out of the corner of his eye the Mobians who threatened him last night smirking as they ate their dinner.

Angel got a tray of food and began to walk to the table where Milo and Chris were sitting, as he walked past the tables, some of the students pointed and whispered "that's him! The new kid! The Emo kid!" Angel gritted his teeth then walked over to the table, but as he did, he didn't see one kid stick his foot out and trip him up.

As Angel tripped, his tray flew out of his hands and crashed to the floor sending eggs, bacon and sausages flying everywhere. Angel also landed on his stomach and hit his nose on the floor. As he hit the floor, the kids started laughing and clapping and cheering.

"Angel!" shouted a stern voice; Angel looked up to see a stern looking female grey rabbit walk over, "look at that mess! Can't you be more careful?!" Angel sat up blushing redder than his red shirt and brushed himself down, "I wasn't being careless!" he said "I was tripped up!"

But the rabbit took no notice "pick up your tray and go to the back of the queen!" Angel blushed even more as the children laughed as he tried to pick up his tray and cutlery. As he did, a female young doe in a cleaners outfit ran over with a mop and dustpan and brush, "don't worry Shirley" she said "I'll clean this up!"

The doe smiled at Angel and nodded at him to join the queue which Angel did and ran to the back of the queue where the last children were getting their food. Angel just managed to grab the last of bacon, eggs and sausages before walking over to the table with Milo and Chris. He sat down, still blushing and seething with anger.

"Idiots!" said Milo, "yeah" said Chris, "how come everyone has turned against me?" snarled Angel, "Jerry" said Chris, "he's got the biggest mouth in the Care Home, likes to torment and bully the new kids or the more vunerable ones!" Angel turned to the brown cat who was still smirking and pulling faces at him. Angel turned away from him and began to tuck into his breakfast.

Much later, Angel sat in a room with a large widescreen TV; he was sitting on the sofa drawing in his scrapbook. He was still seething with anger, and he was now drawing a picture of all the children who were laughing at him earlier screaming in agony as they were consumed by fire in hell with a devil-like creature above them pushing them in with his swords.

"Hate them…" he whispered to himself, "hate them all…." He pressed his pencil hard on the paper and drew and coloured in the flames. As he was drawing, some of the kids were watching cartoons, it was a superhero cartoon. Angel kept glancing up at it as he drew. After a minute the cartoon stopped for a commercial break, as it did it switched to the news, on the screen a male white polar bear appeared on the screen. "Good Morning, Channel 7 news, whilst police are still on the search for the one who murdered Shadow the Hedgehog and his wife Rouge the Bat…" Angel's ears pricked up, he looked up to see his parents on the screen, as he did, tears welled in his eyes.

"…they believe that their deaths may also be linked to the bodies of three young women found two days ago, the women have been identified as Helen the Mongoose, Claire the Fox and Maria the Mouse…." Angel then saw the three women appear on the screen, "the women were found to have been raped repeatedly and tortured before finally being murdered by strangulation"

Angel sat bolt upright "Razor…" he thought, as the kids were watching the news looked a little scared, "the murders seemed to be linked to famous Murderer, robber and Sex-offender Razor the Wolf, a world famous criminal known to others as the Napoleon of all Mobian Crime"

Angel felt his blood boil as he saw Razor's face appear on the screen, smirking as if laughing at him, "MURDERER!" Angel screamed, he picked up a bouncy ball and threw it at the screen, "YOU FUCKING MURDERER!" as he screamed the children nearby began to cry and some of the older children recoiled in horror.

As Angel continued to yell in rage, Bella and Arlene came in "what in heavens name is going on here?!" cried Arlene, Bella then saw Angel screaming at the TV and saw Razor's picture. She ran over, grabbed Angel's arms and held him close "Shhh, Shhh" she said "calm down Angel!" Arlene ran to get Susan, the other children watched in horror and surprise as Bella lead the sobbing Angel out of the room to take him to Susan's office.

**Oh my God! Angel's snapped! Poor little guy, what will happen now? Find out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

**Changes**

Later Angel sat in the counseller's room with the grey cat, Susan and Bella stood in the room, "he just lost it" said Bella, "one of the kids said that he began to get violent at the TV screen when Razor came up"

The grey cat looked at Angel who lay on the sofa curled up, his scrapbook in his arms and tears streaming down his cheeks, "we should keep him away from the TV, and make sure there is no mention of Razor and the murder of his parents" she said. Susan looked at the Cat.

"I've been calling some people to see if they could foster Angel, just to give him a family environment that might help him cope, I'm gonna keep going, hopefully that will give Angel a chance to get to grips with what has happened and hopefully the parents will give him all the comfort he needs"

The cat smiled at Susan, "that should help, but he still needs to have more therapy and someone to talk to" Bella looked at the still crying Hedgehog, "poor little child" she whispered "I can't possibly imagine what he went through" the cat smiled "why don't you go and carry on with what you need to do and I will keep on with Angel" Bella and Susan nodded, then left the room leaving Angel with the Cat.

Much later, Angel sat in the garden of the Care Centre, he sat on the grass looking through his book in the sunshine, as he sat there, he saw some of the kids looking at him in a weird way.

Just then, he was pushed over by Jerry who walked past him, "did you cry and whine that the TV?" he mocked, his two cronies laughed "awwww" Jerry smiled "little baby's upset by the big bad TV!" he then began to mock Angel shouting at the TV. Angel scowled and turned away from Jerry looking at his scrapbook.

The three boys walked off laughing, as they did, some of the kids continued to look at Angel with a weird and fearful look. Angel pulled the book closer to him and continued to read. "Mum…" he thought "dad…I wish you were here…I miss you like hell!"

Just then a shadow fell on him, Angel looked up to see Bella standing over him, she knelt down to his level "hey there Angel" she said, Angel closed his scrapbook and looked up at the white goose, "oh…hello Bella" he said quietly. Bella sat next to him and stroked his shoulder.

"How did your counseling go earlier?" she asked "did you feel better, after your little incident?" Angel nodded slowly "yeah…" he mumbled "it helped…" "That's good" said Bella. "Well, I have a little news for you" "what?" asked Angel. "Susan has been getting in touch with some people who may be able to foster you, a family who will look after you"

Angel looked up at her, "a…a foster family?" he whimpered, Bella nodded, "It's gonna be ok, you'll have a family again, and someone to take care of you" Angel still didn't look sure, "Don't worry honey" said Bella kindly "you'll get to meet the family, they'll be coming in a couple of days to meet you" Angel nodded "ok" he whispered.

A couple of days later, Angel sat in the waiting room with Bella and his counselor, the grey cat was still talking to him about his anger and sadness. Through a window leading from Susan's office, a black male fox was looking at him with sympathy. Susan was standing behind him and she had told him about what had happened to Shadow and Rouge. "He's a traumatized and saddened child, yet he is good as gold, and since I know that you and your wife have done so well with previous kids whether you could care for him?"

"Sure thing" said the fox looking at the bear, "he needs a loving family and a safe environment to grow up in, he'll be just fine, we have two children of our own around his age, I'm sure they'll be great friends" "Thank you Jim" said Susan. She smiled as the black fox walked out the door to go and meet Angel.

**Wow, the start of a foster home, what's gonna happen next?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve**

**The First Foster Home**

Later Angel found himself sitting in the car of his new foster parent Jim, the black fox looked at him and smiled, "don't worry Angel" he said "you'll be fine, my wife's a great cook and housekeeper, she'll make sure you're happy, and we have twins around your age, I'm sure you'll be good friends"

Angel smiled weakly at the fox and continued to stare out the window, as he stared, he saw the streets pass and he began to imagine Razor's face, and the smirk he had when he murdered his parents. "It will only be a matter of time" he thought, "when I'm older and stronger, I will find you, and I will make you pay! You make a mistake when you didn't find me and kill me!"

"Angel?" Jim's voice brought him back to earth, "you ok?" Angel turned to him; "yeah" he said "I'm fine" he looked out the window again as Jim turned the car into a drive. He then got out of the car and got Angel's bags out of the boot. He then led Angel to the front door.

"Welcome" said Jim, he smiled at Angel and lead him upstairs to his new room. Angel stared at the pictures around the house, he saw a lot of pictures of the family, Jim then came to a door at the end of the hall and opened the door. "Here is your room Angel" he said.

Angel walked in to find a small room with a bed and wardrobe, desk and mirror, the room was white and bare, "feel free to put up your posters" said Jim warmly, "when Margaret comes back with the kids, you can meet the kids and we'll get dinner on" Angel nodded and walked in with his bags. Jim looked at the little hedgehog as he walked in. "You need a hand?" he asked.

Angel shook is head, "its fine" he said "I'll unpack…I'll be ok" Jim nodded "ok kiddo, if you need anything, just ask" Angel nodded, then Jim shut the door leaving him alone. Angel looked at one of his bags and opened it. When he did, he pulled out some posters.

He then put up his posters on the bare walls, he put up a couple of posters with his favorite band Lordi, he also put up some of Cradle of Filth and Nightwish. He then placed some personal belongings on his bedside table such as his Ipod and speakers. He then pulled out a family photograph in a silver frame.

It showed him and his parents smiling and happy when he was ten years old. Angel felt a tear run down his cheek, "I promise you" he whispered "when I grow up…I will hunt Razor down…and kill him, when I find him, I'll be ready" he climbed on the bed and sat cross-legged on the pillow, he then looked at the photograph.

As Angel sat on his bed, he continued to stare at the family photograph of his parents. As he did, a couple of tears fell from his eyes "Mom, dad" he whispered softly "I miss you so". As he was staring at the picture, the door opened and two children walked in.

They were grey foxes, a boy and a girl, Angel nearly jumped as they walked in. "hey look Billy" said the female, "it's the new kid" "you said it Penny!" said the male. Angel quickly wiped his eyes. "H...hi" he said nervously. "I'm Angelous" "So you're the kid who's gonna be taking up our parent's attention!" said Billy.

"Yeah!" said Penny, "the new boy!" Angel felt a bit scared as the two foxes walked up, they didn't seem friendly "erm…" he said, but before he could move, Penny got hold of his wrists and pinned him down whilst the male fox jumped on his chest. "Listen here hedgehog!" said the male fox, "just you know, you're in our house, and you are to obey everything we say! We don't like hedgehogs! And if you screw up…!" he punched his hand with his fist making Angel blink.

"Get the picture!" said Billy, as he spoke saliva sprayed over Angel's face. "Yes" said Angel, "good" said Billy, he got off Angel's chest and Penny let go of his wrists. Billy then looked towards Angel's case. "I wonder what he's got here" he stood up and walked over, he then unzipped it.

"Hey" said Angel "that's…" "Shut up!" said Billy "what did we discuss earlier?" Angel shut his mouth as Billy opened the case and began to rummage through. As he did, he pulled out a couple of Angel's shirts, a black one with a red dragon and another with a skeleton riding a motorcycle. "He's an emo!" said Billy; he then pulled out some black jeans and some skull decorated shorts.

Penny made a disgusted look, "ew! A kid who cuts his wrists!" Angel looked at Penny "I don't cut my wrists" he said, Billy stood up and pulled back his fist, but before he could do anything, they heard Margaret calling them for supper. As they walked down to supper, Billy looked at Angel "don't think this is over freak!" he said. Angel bit his lip.

Later that evening, Angel lay on his bed, he had finished unpacking with the help of Jim, he was now listening to Nightwish on his Ipod and looking at his scrap book, he was looking at a photograph of him and his parents.

As he was looking at it, the door opened again and Penny and Billy came in. Angel pulled his scrapbook close to him and looked up at the two children. "Hey Angel" said Penny in a high girlish voice "whachya doin'?" Angel tried to show them he wasn't scared "Reading" he said simply.

Billy then walked over and sat next to him, Angel grimaced "er guys…" he said, his voice starting to quiver a little, "please…I just wanna read…." Billy then snatched the book from his hands "what is this stupid thing you're reading?" he asked. Angel tried to get it back.

But Billy held it up "please!" begged Angel "stop it! Give it back! It means so much to me!" Billy grabbed his collar and threw him on the bed, "let's have a look shall we?" Billy looked at the book and began to flick the pages, he then came to some pages that had pictures of Shadow and Rouge.

"Hey!" said Billy "who are these bozos?" Angel looked at him, "my parents" he said, "and where are they?" sneered Billy, "threw you in that Children's Home because they didn't want you?" Penny then chipped in "yeah!" she shoved Angel "if they didn't want you why did you keep pictures of them?"

Angel looked at them, his blood was beginning to boil, "they didn't throw me in the orphanage, they were murdered….before my eyes….Razor the Wolf" just the mention of Razor's name was enough to make his blood boil more. "Razor huh?" said Billy, "he's cool man! Escaped the chase of the police, never leaves a trace, they can never catch him! A Genius! The Napoleon of Crime"

Angel couldn't take it, he finally snapped, he leapt up and jumped on Billy making him cry out in shock, "Would you think it was cool if he murdered your mother and father in front of you?!" he spat, baring his bat fangs. Billy stared in shock at the hedgehog, "Razor killed my parents" said Angel in a low voice "he's nothing more than a vile, cruel and evil murderer"

Angel then felt himself get pulled off as Penny grabbed his shirt and threw him to the side, "get off my brother you freak!" she cried. Billy then got up, rubbing his shoulders, "Freak!" he said "you'll pay for that!" Angel then picked up his scrapbook and held it close to him.

Billy took a step towards him, but suddenly the door opened and Jim appeared, "what's going on in here?" he asked looking at the kids, "Nothing" said Billy chuckling innocently "we were just horsing around" Penny also nodded and smiled "ok" Jim said "but it's about time you kids were in bed!" "Yes daddy" said Penny.

Jim closed the door, then Billy and Penny looked at Angel "Don't think we're through with you freak!" said Billy "we'll get you! And make you wish you'd never been born!" the two foxes then swept out of the room, leaving Angel alone in his room.

**Gosh what horrid kids! Poor Angel**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Victim**

The next morning, Angel sat at the kitchen table eating some toast and jam as well as drawing in his scrapbook, he was writing another poem, a morbid poem and was drawing around it again, this time he was drawing zombie skeletons inspired by the art on Lordi's CD covers.

As he was drawing, Jim came in and sat next to him, "Hey there Angel what you drawing?" Angel held up the scrapbook to show him, Jim took the book and had a look, "may I?" he asked as he flipped to the front pages. Angel nodded slowly. Jim then began to look at the pages, "Wow" said Jim "you're very good at drawing, you have a great talent!"

Angel smiled weakly as Jim smiled at the beautiful gothic drawings and the rock band drawings, he then saw Shadow and Rouge's pictures, he sighed as he saw them, he wanted to ask Angel about them but he didn't want to upset the young hedgehog after he remembered what Susan had said back at the orphanage.

"Where do you get such inspiration?" asked Jim, he flicked through the pages until he got to a page where Angel had drawn some disturbing pictures, he tried to look impressed when in fact he felt very sick and worried. He put the scrapbook down and pushed it back to Angel, "very impressive" he said.

As Angel took the scrapbook he saw Billy and Penny glaring at him through the kitchen door from the living room, he gulped then looked back at Jim who continued to smile. Just then a female white fox came in, Angel remembered her from last night, Jim's wife and Billy and Penny's mother.

"Morning Vicky" said Jim smiling at his wife "hey there Hun" said Vicky as he bent down to kiss her husband, "morning Angel" said Vicky. "Morning" said Angel quietly as he finished his toast. "Would you like to watch cartoons?" asked Vicky "I believe Penny and Billy are in the living room watching them"

"Erm…ok" said Angel, he was about to take his scrapbook with him but Vicky asked if she could see it. Angel smiled and left it, "I'll give it to you after I've taken a look" said Vicky. Angel nodded then walked into the living room. As he walked in, he could see Penny and Billy sitting on the large sofa watching a Batman cartoon.

Penny and Billy gave him a glare "you better be quiet whilst our favorite cartoon is on!" snarled Billy, Angel nodded and sat on the large armchair that was nearest the door, as he sat down he noticed the door was open and he could see Jim and Vicky in the Kitchen looking at his scrapbook.

As he watched, he noticed Vicky put her hand to her mouth in shock; she must have seen Angel's disturbing drawings. He then began to hear voices, "he's got such talent…all these pictures that take up half the book, they're so mysterious, gothic and so beautiful, yet these other drawings, they're so…disturbing…too disturbing…for an eleven year old to draw"

"I know honey" said Jim looking at his concerned wife, "but remember his parents were murdered in front of him, he's very traumatized and I think this is his way of coping" "But still" said Vicky, "they are very frightening, not what I would expect from him"

"Look honey" said Jim, "he's lost his parents to a serial killer and his drawings are showing how he's feeling" Angel looked away from Jim and Vicky and turned to the televison, he could see Billy and Penny were too engrossed in the TV to bother him. He sighed and stared at the TV.

Much later Angel sat in his room and stared out of the window, he held his scrapbook up on his knees, he had his ipod in and was listening to his heavy metal music. "Mum" he whispered "Dad, I've been so miserable, I miss you like hell, I wish you were here"

He stroked the picture of his parents in his scrapbook, it was a black and white wedding photo that he had photocopied and put in in then drawn some black gothic roses around it. "I really do miss you, Billy and Penny haven't been welcoming, but I'm trying to cope…" he looked out of the window, the sun was setting and Angel could see some birds were flying above the roof towards it. Angel sighed again and sat up taking off his black heavy metal band hoodie, as he did, two bat wings were exposed.

"Mother gave me the gift of these" he thought as he stroked one of them running a finger along the red stripe over the top, "if I could, I could fly away….fly away…and find Razor….but I cannot fly…not with pleasure like I had before…." He began to think back to when his mother first taught him how to fly.

_Flashback_

_A young five-year-old Angel stood on a small cliff looking out at the sparkling sea, his wings twitched excitedly as he looked at the wide sky ahead. Rouge was standing next to him doing some stretches; "Ok Angel" she said finally turning to him, "are you ready for your first flying lesson?"_

_"Yeah!" said Angel excitedly "I wanna learn! I wanna fly!" he began jump up and down, not able to contain his excitement. Shadow who was watching behind them walked up behind him and placed his hand on his head. "Calm down Angel" he said stroking the soft fur on his head._

_"Ok" said Rouge "seeing as we are a long way up, we'll start with the basic glide" she opened up her wings, "Spread your wings" she said "way out" Angel copied spreading his wing "Good boy!" Rouge praised, Shadow smiled at his excited son. Then they both stepped to the edge. Rouge held her hand out to Angel and he took it. _

_"Ready?" she asked, Angel nodded "yeah!" he said, Rouge smiled, "ok, get ready, tippity toe, tippity toe and off we go!" she jumped from the cliff, Angel nearly screamed but then his wings opened up with a crack as the wind caught him and soon he was gliding across the air. Angel looked around seeing himself and his mother gliding across the sea and the sky. _

_"I'm flying!" he thought "I'M FLYING!" he shouted, he let go of Rouge's hand and began to fly on his own, "Oh wow!" he cried "this is a dream! Yet everybody dreams about flying and here I am!" he flew higher and higher. "Remember not to fly to high!" Rouge called. Angel looked back at the cliff where he could see his father standing there with his arms folded smiling as he watched them gliding together._

_Angel flew above his mother's head laughing, then gracefully did a twirl, then he flew down towards the sea, Rouge looked down worried for a moment, then Angel placed his hand in the sea and made a v shape cut with his hand making it ripple. Then he flew up next to Rouge._

_"I say Angel!" she said "That was really good!" Angel smiled, then he saw another cliff where there was a field of roses, he then flew over there, Rouge flew after him, "we better get back to Shadow, Angel!" she called. Angel turned, grinned and flew to the field, he then did the same as he did with the sea. He swooped down and grabbed a handful of red roses._

_He then flew up to a shocked Rouge grinning, he then held out the flowers to her "for you mommy" he said. Rouge smiled "awww how lovely Angel! Thank you" she said "Come on!" she said "let's get back" "ok!" said Angel. He then began to follow Rouge back to the cliff where Shadow was waiting. _

_**End Flashback**_

Angel sighed as tears rolled down his cheeks, he put his scrapbook by his feet and pulled his knees up to his chest, he then began to cry softly as he remembered that wonderful day, it was such a memorable experience and now he would never experience it again now his parents were gone.

As he was crying, the door opened and Billy and Penny walked in. Angel jumped and turned to them, Billy smirked "oh, look at the little crybaby!" he said, Angel bit his lip. Billy then walked up to him and sneered "what you crying for wimp?" he jeered, "you miss your mommy?"

Penny then began to mock and mimic Angel "I want my mommy! Boo hoo hoo! I want my mommy!" Angel bit his lip as he felt the anger building up again, "where is your mother Angel?" jeered Billy "is she dead? Is she dead?" "And your father!" spat Penny "both killed! Just as well they died!"

Angel couldn't stand it, he looked up at the two foxes "why are you doing this to me?" he demanded, tears steaming down his cheeks, "why? Why don't you leave me alone?" Billy smirked "we don't wanna leave you alone!" he said "we like to have fun with you!"

Billy then leapt at Angel and pulled him off the window, Penny then ran behind Angel and held his arms behind his back, Billy smirked and then pounded Angel in the pit of his stomach, Angel gasped as he felt the fist hit him, knocking his breath out. Billy then punched him again, then slapped him across the face making him fall on the bed.

Penny laughed, then Billy got hold of Angel's quills, "you say a word about this to mom or dad, and we'll cripple you!" Angel nodded as he chocked on mucus and tears, Billy then gave him a final kick and walked with Penny out of the room. Angel watched as they left then threw himself on the pillow and cried, he clasped the silver locket in his hand and cried harder. "Oh mother…father" he whispered "I miss you so much…I need you…"

**Sorry I haven't updated, I've been away for the weekend, as I was at a rock festival, it was great fun! **

**Anyway, about the fic, poor Angel, being abused by those bratty kids! But how long before he snaps? Find out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Angel Snaps**

Over the next few days, it seemed like Hell for Angel, he tried to disguise his pain from Jim and Vicky, but it was hard, every time their backs were turned, Billy and Penny would pull faces at the dining table at him and mouth names at him.

Whilst the parents were out the room, they would threaten him and verbally abuse him, but the worst was in the bedroom where they would come in and taunt him, then Penny would hold Angel down whilst Billy punched him in the stomach, or pull on his quills and abuse him more. They even made him do their homework and their chores after school and at the weekend, and if he refused, they threatened to destroy his possessions and rip up his treasured scrap book.

At times, Angel felt that he couldn't cope; he tried to pretend it wasn't happening, he would plug himself into his heavy metal music, he would also try to comfort himself and take out his anger through drawing in his scrapbook. Whilst Penny and Billy were watching TV, he began to draw pictures of them.

He drew one picture of them chained in shackles, then being consumed in flames, he then drew a picture of them being massacred by Zombies with Lordi in the background, as he drew them, Angel smirked, he felt like taking out revenge, he felt enough hate in his heart he could kill.

He then flicked the pages, over the past few days, he had found some newspapers that contained news of Razor and his gang killing and raping and committing other crimes. He had collected pictures of them and had pasted them in his scrapbook, he wanted to learn more about Razor and where he would strike next, the more he knew, he would know how to kill him when the time came.

"I will kill him" Angel thought to himself as he listened to Cradle of Filth's 'Cruelty Brought Thee Orchids' through his headphones "I will kill him, and his gang, and it'll be slow and painful, loud and nasty, they will go through pure hell once I've got my hands on them, I don't care if I become a murderer or an insane Mobian….but as long as I get justice, I will be satisfied!"

He then jabbed his red pencil on Razor's picture as his eyes blazed, as he was staring at the picture, something hit his head; he looked up to see Penny and Billy, then saw a bouncy ball on the floor, he then realised the two children had thrown it at him. "What?!" snarled Angel. "You still looking at your stupid scrapbook!" said Billy, he walked over and snatched it from Angel's hands.

"Hey!" shouted Angel "give that back!" Billy stepped back and Penny held Angel down in his seat. "So you're the one whose been cutting up the newspapers so you can find pictures of Razor?" said Billy, "the one who killed your parents!" Angel felt the anger getting stronger.

Billy then turned the pages till he came to the drawings of them in the hell fire, "what the hell is this!?" cried Billy, he looked at the pictures, then Penny had a look, "What!" they looked at Angel "you've been drawing us in hell!" Penny shouted "you really are a devil worshipper!"

That did it! Angel finally snapped, as he lost his temper, his wings came out of his back ripping out from his tee-shirt, as they did he roared in anger and devastation. As his wings appeared Billy and Penny screamed in horror. Angel down up at them as his aqua eyes suddenly glowed white, "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS!" he screamed "YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW! TO LOOSE YOUR PARENTS TO A PERVERTED AND COLD BLOODIED KILLER!"

As he was screaming at them, Billy and Penny fell to the floor and began to cry and scream in horror, Angel stepped towards Billy, his rage was blinding him, "WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO SEND YOU TO HELL!" he loomed over them, hovering with his wings and covering them in shadow.

As he landed in front of them, his eyes still glowing white in rage, he heard a scream from the doorway, he looked up to see Vicky standing there in shock, "ANGEL!" she screamed. Jim also rushed in and saw Angel standing over the crying Penny and Billy in rage. Jim then ran in, as he did, Angel saw him and jumped back "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO OUR KIDS!?" he shouted.

"They deserved it!" shouted Angel "they bullied me! They insulted my parents!" Billy and Penny then began to wail "NO!" they sobbed "we didn't do anything!" Vicky held the two sobbing foxes to her, "I told you!" she cried "he's disturbed!" she pointed to Angel's scrapbook.

Jim looked at Angel who had cowered into the sofa, his rage had now turned to fear, "I can't have this!" said Jim "I'm calling the Children's home!" he ran to the phone and called Susan at the children's home. "You're going back to the children's home!" said Jim.

Angel looked at Billy and Penny who still continued to cry in Vicky's arms, "Go upstairs and pack your things!" said Vicky. Angel grabbed his scrapbook and ran upstairs, as he did, tears streamed down his cheeks. He couldn't believe what had happened, he had lost his temper and now they were kicking him out of the house.

Later Susan and Bella arrived to collect Angel, as soon as Angel saw Bella, he ran into her arms and cried hard, Bella held him close "shhh, shhh, there there" whispered Bella "I'm here, you'll be fine" Susan took the bags and after a talk with Jim and Vicky took Angel to the car.

As Angel was driven back to the Centre, he lay on the back seat of the car and cried, he couldn't believe he had got kicked out all because he had lost his temper as the kids were bullying him. He wondered if the Centre would keep him after what Jim might have told them.

When they arrived back at the home, Arlene and a couple of other social workers took Angel's bags upstairs and Angel was taken to the counselor's room, Angel lay curled up on the sofa and sobbed.

The Counselor looked at him and looked at Bella and Susan, "poor child" she said "Apparently Jim said he had attacked his kids in a temper" said Susan, "but I don't believe that, as he's been with us at the Centre he's never hurt a fly, something must have sent him off" The counselor shook her head, "I'll keep analyzing him and all, he's still very traumatized" Susan nodded "ok" she looked at Angel who still continued to sob and cry on the sofa.

**So Angel snapped and got thrown out! Poor child...those horrid kids! Yet they deserved to get attacked though, through the anger of Dark Angel!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Hard Times**

As the days went by, Angel stayed in the home, the counselor still talked to him and had asked him about the foster home, but Angel would either say that he was unhappy or not say anything.

The Counselor also wanted to look in his book, but Angel would keep it close to him. On the days that he wasn't in session he would stay in his room and refuse to talk to anyone. Susan and Bella kept getting worried about him. Also when Angel had arrived back, the bullies had leapt on him like a hungry dog leaping on a juicy bone.

They had been saying cruel things such as "Did you get thrown out?" or "You'll never get settled in a home! They hate Mobians like you freak!" but the worst one was when they spoke of his parents in their taunts. Such as "Run home to your mummy Angel!" then saying nastily "oh sorry, you don't have one do you? Where is she? Is she dead?" it was all too much to bear, but what made it worse was that Chris and Milo had said they didn't want to be around him anymore because they were scared of the bullies.

One night as Angel lay asleep, he kept getting plagued by nightmares, he found himself under the bed again at his parent's house, he could hear his mother screaming and crying as Razor was raping and torturing her.

He then saw Shadow tied to the chair as the gang raped Rouge repeatedly, "No!" cried Angel "Please no!" he then saw Shadow and Razor get into the scuffle, he then saw the gleaming butcher knife that Natalie threw and stabbed Shadow in the shoulder, then Razor pulled it out and began to stab Shadow everywhere.

Angel cried and sobbed as he saw his father bleed to death slowly, then fall to the ground his eyes staring straight at Angel under the bed. Angel curled up under the bed and cried harder as is father's life ebbed away. As he watched, he saw his father's lips move, then begin to speak.

"Angel" he whispered as blood erupted from his mouth "avenge me….avenge your mother…" Angel's eyes filled with tears, "promise me Angel" he whispered. "Yes father" said Angel "you will be avenged" "Kill them!" snarled Shadow "Kill them all!" Angel nodded as more tears fell from his eyes.

As he nodded, the same gunshot rang out as Razor shot a bullet through Shadow's head blasting his brains out, Angel screamed, as he did, he awoke with a start. Angel sat up drenched in sweat finding himself back in his room at the orphanage. He looked across to his clock, it was half three in the morning and the moonlight was shining brightly through his bedroom window.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and also wiped his tears he had been crying, he threw the sheets off himself and began to walk to his window, he then sat on the sill and looked outside at the bright moon. The city seemed so still, all ghostly and mysterious, he pulled his knees up to his chest as he began to remember more of the happy times with his family.

He remembered how Rouge had taken him and Shadow on a moonlight flight, he looked up at the moon and tears fell from his eyes….

_Flashback_

_Angel stood on the cliff again, he then looked at his mother and father who smiled down at him, "you looking forward to this?" said Rouge "a moonlight flight above the sea?" Angel nodded. He grasped his father's hand as Shadow activated his hover shoes._

_"You have to look after daddy Angel" said Rouge "make sure you hold onto him" Angel grinned and nodded, as Shadow frowned playfully at Rouge before pinching her cheek. Rouge then looked at Angel "you ready?" she asked "yeah!" cried Angel, he grasped Shadow's hand and spread his wings, Rouge did the same, then they began to fly into the air._

_Shadow used his hover shoes so he could hover level with them, they then began to glide through the air together, Angel laughed and gasped in awe as he watched the moon's silvery white lights dance on the ripples of the sea below them. He then tried to fly higher "can we fly higher?" he squealed "I wanna touch the stars!"_

_Shadow smiled at him as he grasped his hand, "why don't we see what your mother has taught you?" he smiled, "ok" said Angel, Shadow let go of his hand and Rouge wrapped her arms around Shadow holding him up so he wouldn't fall. Angel then grinned and began to swoop up into the sky._

"_I'm gonna touch the sky!" grinned Angel "I wanna take a star home!" he flew a little higher, then began to loop the loop through the night sky as Shadow and Rouge watched proudly. Angel then swooped down and put his hand in the water making a vertical shape across it as he flew._

_He then swooped up to Shadow and Rouge again, "well done Angel" smiled Shadow, reached out a hand to stroke the soft fur on his son's head "you really are a natural, a born flyer, like your mother" Angel grinned and looked at Angel who also smiled "we're so proud of you" she whispered._

_End flashback_

Angel sighed, "I miss you so much…I wish I could see you again…after what's been happening, I don't know if I can cope anymore" he rested against the window sill and closed his eyes, still trying to picture the happy memories, they were a small comfort to him, sleep seemed to be another comfort to him, apart from his drawing, he could at least dream his parents were still alive and with him.

"I can't give up" whispered Angel "I will grow up, I will never rest or be happy again until Razor is dead, as well as the rest of his gang" he rested his head against the window and stared at the city until his eyes got heavy and he fell sound asleep with the moonlight shining on him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Sixteen**

**A Fight**

The next day was warm and sunny, Angel sat on the swings in the large gardens, he swung slowly, as he swung he daydreamed he began to wonder if he would be able to join some classes in martial arts, he had seen posters being advertised in the Care Home common room. "I need to learn, I have to learn" he thought "I have to grow to be strong so I can take down Razor and his gang"

As he was swinging he saw a red and blonde haired rabbit walk over with a small green Chao, "hi" said the Rabbit in a small girlish voice, Angel stopped swinging and looked at her moving his head slightly to see her. "Can…Can we join you?" she asked "meh whatever" said Angel "it's a free country" "thanks" said the rabbit with a smile.

"I'm Tilly" said the Rabbit, "Tilly the Rabbit, and this is Melon, my pet Chao" Angel humphed and continued to swing slowly, Tilly frowned a little, "what is your name?" she asked. Angel turned to look at her, "its Angel" he said in a low voice "Angel the Hedgehog"

"Nice name" said Tilly smiling again, Angel looked away from her and continued to swing; Tilly frowned again and began to swing. As she did her little Chao began to squeal in joy. Angel tried to blot out the sound the Chao was making, but he couldn't, and it was starting to irritate him, he stopped swinging and got off the swing.

Tilly saw him as he began to stride off and called "hey where are you going?" Angel just looked at her and frowned then sat on the bench where he had left his scrapbook. Tilly looked at her Chao who looked up at her with a sad look on it's face. Tilly looked up at Angel again and sighed.

Angel looked at her and then down at his scrapbook, he saw the pictures he had collected of Razor and snarled, he looked up again at Tilly who looked at him with sadness because he had stormed off in a huff. "Damn!" he thought "why does that stupid girl keep looking at me?" he turned his back on her and stared into his book.

After a while Angel heard voices behind him, he looked up to see a blue Chameleon and a ginger fox walk over to the swings to talk to the rabbit. Angel then saw the rabbit point at him.

The fox and Chameleon looked a little pissed off and began to walk over to him, Angel swung his legs over and stood up, The Chameleon and fox confronted him "who the hell do you think you are?" spat the fox, "picking on Tilly like that?" Angel snarled, "Her Chao was annoying me….and I'm not the person to talk to the way I feel" "well Tilly didn't deserve your rudeness!" retorted the fox.

Angel sighed "You're just like everyone else!" he snarled, he looked at his scrapbook, the fox and chameleon looked to, and saw his drawings including a picture of Razor. "Hey Kimas!" cried the Chameleon "is that….Razor?!" the fox looked at him and at the picture, "You're right Herod!" he cried.

Angel grabbed his scrapbook and snarled, "what does that murderer mean to you?" he snarled, "Think he's wonderful do you?" the fox and Chameleon looked shocked and said nothing, Angel then turned away to walk back into the building, "you're just like everyone else!" he shouted "thinking Razor's a great celebrity when he in fact killed the two people I loved and cared about!" he ran into the building and slammed the door behind him.

As they watched him flounce off Kimas and Herod looked at each other then walked over to Tilly and her Chao, "Tilly!" cried Herod, "I've realized something about that hedgehog!" "What asked Tilly, she was still in shock from when Angel had stormed off.

"I believe he's lost family to Razor" said Kimas, "that evil murderous wolf!" Tilly and Melon looked at each other, then looked at the door where Angel had gone through, "Razor…" she whispered, then tears fell from her eyes, "the same man who killed my family…" "And ours" said Herod.

Later Angel sat in the common room, drawing in his scrapbook, as he was drawing he heard laughing, he looked up to see Jerry and his gang standing before him and most of the other kids were backing away from them.

Jerry then stood over Angel, "hey freak!" said Jerry, Angel looked up from his drawing, "still doing devil worship?" asked Jerry cruelly, "I'm not a devil worshipper!" snarled Angel as he pulled his book closer to him. "You act like one!" said Jerry "all Emo and stuff! You Goth freak!"

"Bet his devil worship called on Razor to kill his parents!" jeered one of the boys in his gang, "yeah! That serial killer was called on to kill his parents! Good thing they died!" Angel looked up, his blood was boiling like hot lava inside of him and his aqua eyes flashed.

"What the fuck did you say?!" he shouted, Jerry snickered "Good thing you're parents were killed! They were stupid enough to get killed, not watching their backs, because they kept their eyes on you, being so much trouble!" Angel felt his anger explode, he jumped up throwing his scrapbook aside and grabbed Jerry's throat, "Take that back fucker!" he shouted.

"Why?" jeered Jerry, he didn't seem threatened by Angel who was holding onto his throat and his eyes flashing with fury. "Never!" he shouted in Angel's face. "TAKE IT FUCKING BACK!" screamed Angel "NO!" shouted Jerry. Angel suddenly snapped and pushed Jerry back with force, the gang jumped back in shock as Angel threw their leader to the other side of the room.

Jerry then jumped up seething "you're brave freak!" he said "you dare to challenge me?!" he jumped up and aimed a flying kick at Angel making him fall against the sofa. Angel fell against the sofa, then looked back at Jerry who ran towards him. Angel moved and grabbed Jerry's shoulders trying to push him into the wall snarling as he did so.

As they fought, Jerry's gang and the other children recoiled in horror; Tilly held onto Melon as her friends tried to protect her, "Damn!" said the Chameleon "I've never seen him so aggressive!" Jerry then pushed against Angel kicking his legs as he did; he again began calling him cruel names like freak and devil worshipper.

Angel felt himself get angrier and angrier, he grabbed Jerry and began to punch him everywhere, Jerry tried to grab Angel's shirt and yank on his quills, and Angel clamped his sharp teeth of Jerry's ear making him scream in agony. As they fought, the other children watched in horror.

Suddenly the door burst open and Arlene ran in, "Hey!" she shouted "knock it off!" she ran over to the two fighting boys and tried to pull them apart, she was a pretty strong woman and managed to pull them apart, yet they were still trying to kick and spit at each other in hatred. "STOP IT AT ONCE!" shouted Arlene, she then began to drag them out the room towards Susan's office.

**Whoa! That bully was really pushing it far! So now what's gonna happen? I can now se Angel getting stronger and more violent! **

**Note: Tilly, Melon, Herod and Kimas belong to ****Neros Urameshi**** who requested I use them in the story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Anger Management**

Later Angel sat in his room, he continued to draw in his scrapbook, he never felt so angry, after Arlene had dragged them to Susan's office, Susan had punished them both. They were banned from joining in with activities and watching TV in the common room for a week.

He was drawing a picture of Jerry wrapped up in bandages like a mummy, and pins and knives being stuck into him like a voodoo doll causing pain and agony. "Hate them!" he snarled "Hate them all!" he put his book down and lay on his bed; he gritted his teeth as he tried to control his fury.

As he lay there, he suddenly heard a knock on the door, "What?" he called the door then opened and the three Mobians who he met in the garden Tilly, Herod and Kimas came in. Angel glared at them "what do you want?" he snarled. "To see if you were ok" said Tilly.

"I'm fine" snarled Angel, Herod looked uncomfortable, "look we just got concerned because of Jerry picking on you" "and why do you care?" asked Angel laying on his back and staring at the ceiling, "because we're in the same boat as you" said Tilly "our parents were killed too" Angel's eyes widened, he sat up and looked at the three of them "really?" he said.

"Yeah" said Tilly wiping a tear from her eye, as she did, Melon squeaked and nuzzled her, "they were murdered by Razor the Wolf" said Herod, "Two years ago, I was asleep in my room, then I was awakened by my mother screaming, I ran into my parents room to see, and I found them dead, my father had had his throat slashed and my mother had been raped and decapitated"

Angel felt sick to the stomach, "sorry…" he whispered, Herod bowed his head sadly, "when I came to the orphanage I kept asking myself who would kill my parents, then the police told me, from evidence, that Razor was the killer" he said. Tilly squeezed Herod's hand.

"I was at school when my parents were murdered, almost two and a half years ago" said Kimas, "when I returned, I found my parent's bloody corpses in the living room, they had been stabbed to death, and hung from their throats like pigs on hooks from the ceiling" Kimas choked as he remembered. "When the police investigated, they told me Razor was the killer, they said it was the foulest case they had ever seen"

Tilly then sniffled as she began to tell her story, as she did, Melon nuzzled her, "I was playing in my room, when I heard screams from my parents room, I could only watch from the doorway and cry as I saw Razor and a couple of other men, a pig and a toad rape my mother and gut my father before her eyes, then dismembering her alive before finally killing her"

As she finished Tilly began crying, she collapsed on the bed and sobbed, Angel looked at her and began to feel bad after the way he treated her. "I'm so sorry" he whispered. "What happened to you?" asked Herod to Angel. Angel took a deep breath and told them about how he watched his parents die before his eyes on his birthday as he hid under the bed.

"Good God!" cried Kimas, Angel nodded, "Razor murdered my parents…." Angel whispered "he took them from me…." As he was whispering, his door opened and Bella walked in. "Oh hello" she said cheerfully seeing Tilly, Herod and Kimas talking to Angel.

Her smile then vanished when she saw Tilly crying, she walked over and tried to calm her, Tilly sniffled then Bella said to her to go and see the counsellor, Tilly nodded and Herod and Kimas escorted her out the room. After they had gone, Bella sat on Angel's bed next to him.

"Hi Angel" she said "Hi" said Angel, "Angel" said Bella, "Susan has been saying how worried she is about you, and after she spoke to you and Jerry, she spoke to me and she thought that to help you with your anger, is for you to join the Martial Arts group, Arlene is in fact a good Martial Arts tutor, she does everything from Bushido to Kick Boxing"

"Really?" said Angel, "yep!" said Bella "we thought it would be a great way to take out your anger, punching bags and also learning how to defend yourself" Angel listened to Bella, then thoughts began to run through his head. "Yes…I can do it, I need to learn the skills for when I hunt down Razor and kill him…if I start now, I have a chance" he looked up at Bella, "I'll do it!" he said. Bella smiled at him.

"I know you'll do well Angel" she said, stroking the soft black fur on his head, "you're mother and father would be very proud of you" Angel then smiled "I'll do it!" he said "I'll be the best fighter ever!" Bella smiled "and I bet you will" Angel felt a light in his soul, he thought if he started early learning how to fight, when he grew big and strong, he would be able to take on Razor "I will do it…my practice and quest for revenge begins…" he looked up at Bella and smiled.

The next day, Angel went to the Care Home gym to begin his first lesson in martial arts, when he arrived dressed in his white uniform he was surprised to see Herod, Kimas and Tilly there.

"Oh cool" said Herod, "you're joining us!" Angel nodded and smiled weakly, "I will learn good and hard" he whispered "and I will grow strong and I will kill that murderous wolf!" "I find it as good stress and anger management" said Kimas as he stretched his arms. Angel cracked his knuckles and began to do some warm up exercises. As he warmed up he began to remember what his father taught him about using his Chaos Powers.

_Flashback_

_Angel stood on one end of the garden looking at the targets at the end, Shadow stood behind him. "Your chaos powers are your greatest gift, you must use them wisely, you must learn to use them so you will know what to do in battle, and when protecting the people of Mobius"_

_Angel looked up and nodded understanding him, Shadow then stood away from him and lifted his hand that was glowing yellow, Shadow then aimed his hand towards the targets and shouted "CHAOS SPEAR!" Angel watched in awe as his father's yellow spears hit the bull's eye of the target._

_"wow" whispered Angel as he watched, Shadow then turned to Angel "no, you try" he said, Angel held up his hand which started to glow a silvery white, he then aimed his hand at the target, "Chaos Blade!" he shouted. Then silvery white blades appeared and hit two of the targets._

_"Now do the jump and flip!" called Shadow, Angel ran and leapt in the air then did a flip in the air as he did, he shouted "Chaos Blade!" then the same silvery white blades appeared and hit the targets. Shadow smirked as he watched and Rouge stood nearby and clapped her hands._

_After Angel had practiced hitting the still targets, Shadow then pulled out a clay pigeon launcher, "now you've done the still targets" he said "lets see you try the moving targets" Angel grinned, Shadow then stood behind the launcher and began to fire the clay pigeons in the air._

_As he did, Angel did back flips and soared in the air using his wings, he used his blades to hit the targets and some that he missed with his powers, he used his hands and feet. When he landed on the ground he looked at all the shattered clay around him. Shadow smirked his trademark evil smile. "Perfect" he said "my son is truly the second powerful one" Angel looked up at Shadow and grinned._

_End Flashback_

Arlene began to walk around watching the children warm up, either jogging on the spot or doing stretches, she then clapped her hands "alright kids, everyone find a partner!" Tilly and Herod paired up and Angel went with Kimas, Angel looked at Kimas's yellow belt.

"Don't worry" said Kimas "I'll go easy on you" Angel chuckled, Arlene then handed everyone a punch bag then began to bark around the room giving the kids instructions depending on what belt or grade they were. "Ok kids" said Arlene standing back "when you're ready!" she then pressed a button on a CD player in the corner, then some dance music blared from the speakers.

As soon as the music started the kids began to spar, Angel stared at the punch bag Kimas held up for him, then he began to kick it hard, he began to imagine Razor's face on it, he could see himself, dressed in a ninja assassins outfit and fighting Razor, his face bloodied up and teeth broken.

"I'll make you pay Razor!" he thought, he began to kick the bag harder and harder, Kimas watched him in surprise, watching the ebony hedgehog kick and punch the bag with genuine fury. Angel kicked harder and harder and bit his lip, "I will track down that evil wolf and make him pay! And his gang! Every one of them!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Living with Vendetta**

As time went by, Angel began to get better and better at his martial arts; he went to different classes every week, kick boxing, Karate, Bushido and more. Then Bella suggested he try yoga to help him relax, which he did and Angel found it helpful.

Four months went by, as each day went past Angel would record is experiences and feelings in his scrapbook, everyday he filled it with more and more pages of drawings and writings. He even practiced his fighting in the bedroom hoping to get really good.

One day, Angel sat in his room drawing his picture, he had his little side lamp on and was listening to Cradle of Filth through his earphones on his Ipod. As he was drawing, he suddenly felt a chill run up his spine, he then heard voices, Angel pulled off his earphones and looked around the room.

"Angel…" whispered a voice "Angel…." Angel looked around the room "hello?" he asked, "Angel" Angel spun around, then he saw his parents sitting on a chair in the corner of his room. Angel screamed and almost fell off the bed, "Mum?!" he cried "Dad!?"

Shadow stood up and walked over, "Angel" he whispered "don't be scared…" "How..?" cried Angel "how…where are…?" "I'm in you" said Shadow "In your soul, always with you" Angel felt a tear roll down his cheek, "dad…" he whispered. Shadow nodded.

Rouge then stood up and walked up next to her husband "we're with you honey" she whispered to Angel "watching over you" Angel began to cry "mom…dad" he sobbed "I miss you…I've been so lonely….so scared…some of the kids are so cruel….I can't cope" "Angel" said Shadow "look at me" Angel looked up at his father "you can be strong…you have worked hard…learning how to fight…you are a strong child"

"No…" whispered Angel "I can't…" Shadow looked at his son "look inside yourself Angel…you are a warrior in the making…you must kill Razor…and avenge us…and not just us…but others he has hurt…and killed…" Angel listened to his father's words "yes father…" he whispered "remember who you are" said Shadow "you are my son, the second ultimate life form, the powerful one of Mobius…"

Angel nodded, "yes father" he whispered "Razor will pay" Rouge then looked at Angel "you can do it…We know you can sweetheart…you can kill him…" Angel nodded, "yes….yes…yes!" he shut his eyes, "I understand….I know what my purpose is…." Shadow nodded at him "Avenge us son" he snarled "do not hesitate, kill them all….for us….take REVENGE!" "Yes Father!" cried Angel "Razor will pay!..."

Angel sat up in shock, he wiped the sweat from his forehead as he breathed heavily, he looked around the room, he was in his room at the orphanage and it was still dark out. He looked towards a framed picture that sat on his bedside table of his parents, he then realised it had been a dream. "I made a promise to you" he whispered "and I intend to keep it!"

He stood up and walked to the window, he stared out and saw some rays of pink appeared above the city, then sun was about to rise. Angel yawned and walked over to the window. As he rested his head against the glass he kept thinking about the dream he had had. "I'll never forget my purpose" he whispered, "Never, Razor the Wolf will suffer, and suffer in pain….and hell!"

As the months went by, Angel spent all his afternoons when he was doing his classes doing martial arts, he practiced hard every day, each time he did his classes he imagined that the punch bag was Razor or at least one of his evil gang and hit and kick harder at it. As he did his classes, Bella, Susan, Arlene and the consullour saw that he was staying calm by releasing his frustration on the punch bags, he kept practising and soon become top of his class.

In between practicing he would draw in his scrapbook, his book got more and more pages and he continued to draw, each time he drew, he thought about his revenge on Razor, he knew Razor would never stop in his reign of crime, "one day" he kept whispering as he drew, "when I'm big and strong, I will go after that murderous pervert wolf! He will pay for what he did! And so will his gang! Every one of them!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Shattered Dreams**

Months went by, soon Angel turned twelve and he had gained his blue belt in Karate as well as other higher belts in kick boxing and Tae Kwando. Angel was proud of his achievements and he made another book and put in all his certificates and medals, Bella, Susan, Arlene and the Counsellor were really pleased and proud of him.

In between classes, Angel would hang out with Tilly, Melon, Herod and Kimas, he felt comforted to know he wasn't alone, yet he felt so sorry for the three Mobians. One day he was sitting in the Common room with Tilly and Herod talking. "I cope when I can" said Tilly as Melon nuzzled her, "when I first came here, I was really lonely and scared, all I wanted was my parents, then Bella suggested I get a little pet, I always wanted a Chao, so she took me to the pet shop and she encouraged me to get a Chao, as I was choosing them, this litte green one appeared and began to nuzzle and hug me, I had to have him"

Melon let out a couple of Chao noises, making Angel smile a little, Herod then added, "Tilly and I met not long before she got Melon" he said "it's a comfort to know we're not alone" just then Kimas came in "hey Angel!" he said "I've just been hearing things!"

"What?" asked Angel "I was walking past Susan's office from the garden, she was talking to Arlene and Bella and the Counsellor" "about what?" asked Herod, "about Angel!" said Kimas, "huh?" asked Angel "what about?" "I dunno" said Kimas, "but something"

Angel jumped up and ran out of the room, he ran into the hallway and down towards Susan's office, he could see the brown bear talking to the goose and fox, "I know that Shadow and Rouge made these ladies his godmothers but I do not feel comfortable in letting them adopt Angel"

Angel's heart leapt to his throat, he realised that they were talking about his godmothers, the Deadly Six, Ellen, Jenny and Julie. "I saw them at the funeral" said Bella, "they were hugging him and he seemed happy to see them, they were so comforting"

"I understand you're trying to see through them" said Susan, "but they are criminals, you've heard about their crimes! Murder, Manslaughter, Grievous Bodily Harm, Drug Dealing, they are not right to be his adoptive parents, not with pasts like that! They did it once, and I do not trust them, what if they go back to their old ways? You know one of them brutally slaughtered her boyfriend and mother with a kitchen knife!" "Butcher Girl" said Arlene, Angel realised they were talking about Chloe the Poodle. "Also one of them is part of the Babylon Rouges!" said Susan, "yep!" said Bella "Kaliyah the Kestrel"

Angel couldn't believe what he was hearing; the murderesses were not allowed to adopt him because of their criminal records! Because they had committed crimes! Angel bit his lip as tears began to fall again. "But I know them more than you do!" he shouted in his head.

"Murderesses and Criminals cannot adopt children" he heard Susan saying, "it's too risky, and with a child like Angel, already traumisted by one murder, of his parents……" Angel covered his ears; he ran down the hall, past the door of the common room and into his room.

When he entered he slammed the door then threw himself onto his bed and sobbed, as he sobbed into his pillow, he began to remember when he visited the murderesses when they were still in prison.

_Flashback_

_Angel walked into the Visiting room at the Mobotropolis Women's Prison, Rouge and Shadow walked with him, Angel smiled up at his parents, He was excited as he was visiting his godmothers. He really enjoyed meeting them as they always made a good fuss of him._

_When they sat down at the tables, the murderesses all cooed and stroked the fur on his head, "wow!" said Julia "you are growing, you're only five and what a big boy you are!" Angel giggled, "Eee isa tiny wone!" said Darlene as she gently pinched Angel's cheek, then lifted him up with her large hands, making him laugh._

_The other murderess cooed over him, then Rouge looked down at Angel "you know Angel" she said "you do have other people who love you and adore you!" Angel grinned, then Shadow lifted him up on his knee so he could be level with the murderesses. "If we ever get out of this place soon" said Verona "we'll make sure we're great godmothers to visit!"_

_Rouge laughed "and I know you will be!" he smiled "Angel is very privileged" Angel grinned again, "very much so" said Celia, "and a lucky one!" said Kaliyah winking. Chloe also tickled Angel in the ribs making him giggle and the others sigh in aww._

_End Flashback_

Angel lay back on the bed and wiped his tears, that was such a happy memory, but now he couldn't be near his godmothers. "First my mother and father, and now my Godmothers…." He stood up and punched the small punch bag he had in his room, he then walked over to the mirror, he stared into it, his eyes were red and puffy from crying, and his face was soaked in tears and mucus.

As he stared at himself, he heard knocking on his door, he said nothing, "Angel?" he then heard Herod's voice, Angel still said nothing or look away from the mirror, he was still angry and devastated. He turned away from the mirror and sat on the bed. "Angel" came Herod's voice again, "are you alright?" the door then opened and Herod, Tilly and Kimas came in, Angel could see their reflection in the mirror.

"Angel?" said Tilly, Angel sniffled, but didn't answer, Tilly walked over and faced him, "Angel" she said "what happened?" "They won't let my Godparents near me" whispered Angel "just because they're criminals, murderesses, Drug Dealers" Herod and Kimas looked shocked.

Angel then began to tell them the story of how his mother had been sent to prison for killing her ex-boyfriend Knuckles years ago because he tried to kill her, and how she had made friends with the murderesses and after Shadow had managed to get her out of prison, she made them his godmothers.

"Now Susan won't let them foster me or adopt me because of their criminal pasts" Angel couldn't continue, he burst into uncontrollable sobs, Tilly leaned forward and grasped his hands. Herod and Kimas sat on either side of him and rubbed his back to comfort him as he cried.

**Awww, poor Angel, so Susan won't allow the Murderesses near him, how horrible is that!**

**Note: If those of you have read Beauty's Imprisonment, you may know the story Angel was telling the other kids.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty**

**Epiphany**

As the days went by, Angel couldn't stop feeling so angry, he would keep concentrating on his martial arts classes; sometimes he began to feel hate towards Susan and the other staff because of what they said about his godmothers. He spent a lot of time feeling depressed, and either sat in his room or in the garden or Common room listening to his ipod and drawing and writing in his scrapbook.

One day he was sitting in the common room with Tilly, Melon, Herod, and Kimas. Tilly was playing on the floor quietly with Melon; Kimas was reading a comic book and Herod playing on a little game-boy. Angel meanwhile was on the sofa and had his ipod on and was looking at a picture of him when he was eight at the Mobotropolis Women's Prison visiting his Godmothers.

As he was looking at his picture, he was also glancing at the TV, the news had come up again and the newsreader was reading about another report on a murder case. _"Another couple of Mobotropolis Citizens have been murdered last night, the two Mobians haven't been identified but it seems that the killing was another of the Infamous Murderer Razor the Wolf"_ as the newsreader spoke, Razor's picture came up, Angel snarled as he glared into the perverted Wolf's eyes on the screen.

The newsreader went on about the murder saying that the victims had been tortured and raped before finally being mutilated. Angel could feel his want for Razor's blood get stronger "I'll get you!" he whispered softly, "I will kill you! Even if it costs me my life!"

As he was looking at the screen, he suddenly heard a cry, he looked up and saw Jerry above Tilly and was holding a wailing and struggling Melon above his head in his hands. Jerry's Gang had gotten hold of Tilly and were being cruel to her. "No please!" wailed Tilly "leave Melon alone!"

Jerry smirked at Tilly "what are you gonna do about it Cry-baby?" he mocked, the other bullies laughed, Kimas and Herod tried to step in, but the other bullies pushed them back. "Leave them alone!" said Kimas, trying to be brave when in fact he was terrified of the bullies.

"Or else what?" snarled Jerry "what are you gonna do?" he threw the crying Chao on the floor and placed his foot on its tummy. "So ugly these Chao!" laughed Jerry, the other bullies laughed, Melon looked up at Jerry terrified and wailing. "Please!" sobbed Tilly, tears streaming down her cheeks, "leave him alone! He's only a helpless little Chao!"

Jerry smirked "not yet Whimpy!" he spat, "not till we've had some fun! What you gonna do? Cry for your mummy?Well you can't! She's dead!" he then began to kick the Chao around like a football, Melon let out little terrified Chao noises and wailed as Jerry kicked him again and again with his dirty trainers sending him flying around the floor, Tilly screamed and sobbed, Herod and Kimas wanted to stop Jerry but they were too scared, as Jerry was bigger and stronger than them.

Angel saw the cat kicking the Chao around, he felt the fury rise as he saw red, he couldn't believe the heartless bully was kicking around a tiny Chao like a football, like it had no feelings. Angel threw down his ipod and book and leapt towards Jerry, his blue eyes began to turn white as he did.

Jerry was stunned, but he didn't have a chance to move as Angel grabbed his throat and held him up, "How could you!" screamed Angel in total blinding fury, "try and kill a tiny little Chao with cold blood!? A creature that can't defend itself!" Melon who was on the floor wailed and cried, he was bruised but not badly hurt.

The bullies were so shocked by Angel's attack that they let go of Tilly who ran over to Melon and held him tightly in her arms sobbing. Herod and Kimas tried to comfort her, as they did; they kept their eyes on the wrathful hedgehog that was holding the cat up by his throat.

Just then Arlene came into the room, "what the…." she then saw Angel holding up Jerry, who had started to become blue in the face. "Angel!" she cried, she then saw the sobbing Tilly and the dirty, bruised Chao. Angel as soon as he heard Arlene dropped Jerry who rubbed his throat. "What the hell happened!?" Arlene demanded angrily. Tilly who was holding the whimpering Melon looked up. "Jerry tried to kill Melon!" she sobbed "Yeah!" said Kimas "then Angel stopped him!"

Arlene looked at Jerry with fury, she then grabbed him by his jumper, "is this true!" she shouted "trying to hurt an innocent defenceless animal?!" Jerry went white with fear, but Angel nodded. Arlene looked furious; "right!" she shouted "you Jerry and your gang! To Susan's office NOW!"

She pulled Jerry up and marched him out of the common room, with the rest of the gang following him, with the look of pure fear in their eyes. As Angel watched them go, he felt his urge of revenge get stronger, he saw he was getting tougher and stronger, "Good riddance!" he snarled.

Herod, Kimas and Tilly looked up at him, "Angel?" they asked "are…are you ok?" Angel said nothing, the anger was still strong within him, he glared at them then marched out of the common room taking his ipod and his scrapbook with him. The three Mobians watched him go in shock.

In the garden, Angel lay on the wall, staring up at the sun, he was feeling mixed emotions, he felt satisfied that he had given that bully what he had deserved, yet he was still feeling fury.

"Will this anger ever fade?" he asked himself, "no" he whispered, "I may have done some practice with that bastard, yet the evil murderer is still out there!", he looked at his hand, "and those who have done evil" he whispered "deserve punishment, and fate worse than death….eternity in hell"

He clenched his fists, "they all deserve to die" he whispered to himself, "every ingle one of them!" he remembered his parents telling him how their friends, Sonic, Amy and the others had fought an evil nemesis, Dr Eggman, he was evil, yet not as evil as Razor.

"Angel?" then Kimas voice brought him back down to earth, "Angel?" Angel turned his head and looked down to see Kimas, Herod and Tilly standing below the wall looking up at him. "What are you doing up there all alone?" asked Herod. "Thinking" mumbled Angel.

He sat up and leapt off the wall landing next to them, "we just wanted to thank you Angel" said Herod, Tilly then threw her arms around Angel, Angel was a bit shocked as Tilly hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much!" she cried "Thank you for saving my little Chao!"

Angel smiled, yet Tilly was almost suffocating him, he pushed her hands from around his neck and continued to smile sheepishly at the Rabbit. Kimas and Herod patted him on the back "we'll never forget that mate" they said. Angel smiled again, "anytime" he said, then began to walk towards the building.

**Whoa! Angel sure turned into a hero there, yet his anger is getting stronger everyday.**

**Note: This scene was requested by Neros Urameshi and Rock Raider, so here it is, hope you like it guys. Also readers, I suppose some of you are wondering when Angel's gonna be out of the orphanage, we'll see some change in the next chap, but what though? Well, wait and see! XD **

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Another Home**

A few weeks past, Angel was sitting in his room staring out of the window, as he was doing that, Bella came into his room, "Angel" she called softly "oh hi Bella" said Angel. Bella came and sat next to him.

"You know it's been a while since the last foster home not working out?" Angel nodded, "yeah" he said quietly "well" said Bella, "I do have some good news" "What?" asked Angel. "Susan has managed to find you another home, they're a couple who have always wanted to foster a child and give them a home to live in"

"Really?" asked Angel, he was already feeling a little worried, he remembered the last foster home, now a couple of years had passed, and now he was thirteen, he had gotten used to living in the children's home and had gotten quite friendly with Tilly, Herod and Kimas.

"You'll be fine Angel" smiled Bella, "You'll have a warm loving environment, and you'll be part of a family again, I know they will never replace your parents, but you'll at least benefit from them" "I guess" said Angel, Bella smiled, "That's the spirit Angel"

The next day, Angel sat in the common room with Tilly, Herod and Kimas saying goodbye to them, Tilly was crying softly as was Melon, "why do you have to go Angel?" she sobbed, Angel shrugged, "Susan says that I should live in a proper home with a proper family" he looked towards the door, "I just wish it could be one of my godmothers" he then walked to the window and looked outside.

"Angel?" asked Kimas, "I will get him" Angel whispered, "I will get him back, he can gloat now, but he won't once I've got him…." "Angel" Kimas snapped him out of his daydream. Angel turned to them, "I want to thank you Tilly, Kimas and Herod" he said "for letting me know I'm not alone"

"No problem" said Herod, "I know we've suffered, but we try and cope, after all, Razor has only won if he knew he's ruined our lives" "I refuse to let him" said Kimas, "My parents would have wanted me to strong" Tilly nodded slowly. "Yeah" she said. Angel sighed, he clenched his fist as he thought of Razor and his gang, after what they did, he felt he could never cope.

"Do you think you'll come back if it doesn't work out?" asked Tilly, Angel shrugged "I dunno" he said "but you may find me again" "I hope we meet again Angel" said Herod. Tilly then wrapped her arms around Angel, Angel's eyes widened, Tilly then began to cry.

"We'll miss you" she sobbed. Angel patted her, and Herod and Kimas tried to comfort her, "I'll never forget when you saved Melon" Angel smiled weakly, "Jerry got what he deserved" he said. Just then the door opened, "Angel" Bella appeared, "They're here!"

Tilly sniffled and let go of Angel, "Goodbye…" she whispered, Melon also waved, as did Herod and Kimas as Bella lead Angel away. Angel looked at them then followed Bella into Susan's office. When he got there, he saw a couple standing there. There was a tall grey male rat and a female white cat. "Meet Caroline and Enrico" said Susan.

The rat held out his hand for Angel to shake, Angel shook it, as he did, he felt uneasy, there was something about the rat that made him feel a little threatened, the white cat knelt down to him and smiled, yet when Angel looked in her eyes, then didn't seem loving or anything, he felt a little scared. Angel looked up at Susan and Bella who smiled, Angel smiled back.

Later Angel found himself in the car with the new couple, he sat in the back of the car with his scrapbook, he stared at the picture of his family, they both looked up at him with their soft eyes.

"Mum, Dad….I miss you so much" he thought, he looked up at the cat and rat who drove the car, the cat looked at him and smiled, Angel tried to force a smile back. But he still felt scared. There was something about this couple that didn't seem right. He clutched his book to his chest and stared out the window.

Soon they reached the house of the couple, it looked like a nice house, he climbed out of the car, Enrico took out Angel's bags and Caroline lead him to the front door then opened it.

As soon as she opened it, the smell of cigarette smoke and beer filled Angel's nose, he almost gagged, Caroline pushed him further in until they got to the living room. The smell was just as bad, even though the room didn't look that bad, the smell was just disgusting.

"Why don't you sit down Angel" said Enrico, Angel saw a small armchair and was about to sit on it, but Enrico barked "no, that's my smoking chair!" then pointed to a wooden stool next to the dirty fireplace. Angel looked up at the two mobians who stood above him.

"Now Angel" said Caroline, "now that you're here, we have to tell you a few things, we didn't take you from that children's home to raise you like a son….we brought you here as a servant….a slave! We have lived in this shit place for a long time, and to tell you the truth, as we both work all the time, we can't keep this place clean at all, so it's now your job to keep it spic and span!"

Angel felt scared, "you will work night and day, you will do as your told, and if you disobey…." Enrico patted the belt around his waist with a fierce look, Angel then knew what he meant. "Now that you are our servant" said Caroline, "you will now know the area where you sleep" she pulled Angel to his feet then took him upstairs, they climbed up the staircase and past some bedrooms, until they got to a stepladder.

"Up there?" Angel thought, Caroline pushed him up, as soon as Angel reached the trapdoor at the top, he gasped, it was a tiny room and it was quite chilly, there was a small bed and dressing table. Caroline and Enrico placed his bags on the floor. "You shall get up at 6.00 to begin your chores" said Caroline.

Enrico sneered, "If you do a good job boy" he said "you'll be lucky to get a decent big meal" Angel felt his stomach tighten with panic. "If you fail to meet our standards" said Caroline, "you shall be severally punished!" "Do we make ourselves clear?" said Enrico.

"Y...Y…yes" said Angel, "very clear…" "Good" said Caroline, she and Enrico then walked down the ladder, leaving Angel alone, "after you've spent time unpacking, get downstairs, and be here in no longer than two hours" "Ok" said Angel. As they disappeared, Angel fell back on the floor, he couldn't believe it, he had gone through hell already and now, he was in an even deeper hell. How had they managed to get Susan's approval? He didn't know.

He quickly started to unpack his things, he pushed his suitcase under the bed as there were no chest of drawers or wardrobe, he then lay on the bed and curled up holding his scrapbook and his silver locket close to him. As he did, tears flowed down his cheeks, "mom….dad" he whispered, "help me…I need you…" he then began to sob softly "mom…dad…" he then began to cry more as he held his book close trying to imagine his parents holding him and comforting him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Slavery and Abuse**

The next day, Angel began his first day as a slave to Caroline and Enrico, he had to get up at 6.00 and make breakfast for them all. When he came downstairs, he saw a list of what they wanted, bacon, eggs, sausages and tomatoes.

Angel sighed and began to get on with making the breakfast, it sure was difficult, he had remembered Rouge and Shadow making it for him and he knew a little about cooking from the cookery classes he did at the orphanage. Just as he was doing the fried eggs he saw Caroline and Enrico come down to sit at the table.

"Make sure that doesn't burn!" was the greeting he got from Caroline, Angel bit his lip and began to tip the breakfast on the plate provided, he then served them on the table. Angel then sat at the table, "there's some cereal in the cupboard" said Enrico. Angel got up and had a look, he then saw a box of cornflakes.

He took the box and some milk and a bowl, he then sat at the table, he watched as the two Mobians ate their breakfast, "Good enough" said Caroline. Angel breathed a sigh of relief, he then poured himself some cornflakes and milk, he then took a bite, as he did, he nearly gagged, the cornflakes were stale! But Angel couldn't show his disgust, so he forced them down.

After a few minutes, Enrico and Caroline finished the breakfast, Angel then took their plates and emptied the leftovers in the bin, then began to wash up. As he was washing up, Caroline and Enrico went to get ready for work. When they got ready to leave, Caroline told Angel she wanted to see the house clean and tidy when they got back.

Angel nodded, then carried on with the washing up. After they left, Angel began to cry, he cried harder than he had earlier, he wanted to smash everything up in the kitchen, He couldn't believe it. He had become a slave, he didn't know how life was going to get any worse. He finished the dishes and then went to clean everything else.

For the whole day, Angel bent and stooped, he cleaned and cleaned, he swept, he washed, he dusted, he polished, her vacuumed. As he cleaned, he remembered Rouge telling him bedtime stories of Cinderella and her miserable life before she met her handsome prince.

"If only I could be rescued" he thought to himself, "I wish I could be taken from here, it's only the first day, and I feel like I could die" he took a rubbish bag outside then went back to finish the rest of his chores. Finally by the mid afternoon he had finished, he collapsed on the sofa.

He rubbed his head, he felt so tired, he had hardly slept last night as he had been crying, he stared into space, as he did, he felt his eyelids droop, he then yawned, then before he could stop himself, he feel into a deep sleep. As he slept he began to dream, he could see his parents standing above him, they were both smiling at him and stroking his head saying how much they loved him and how proud they were…..

Just then, the lovely image was pulled from his head, as he was jerked awake with a sharp stinging across his face. He then felt himself fall off the sofa. He looked up with his dazed vision to see Caroline standing there.

"You lazy bastard!" she shouted, "who said you could go to sleep?!" Angel crawled away from her "I finished all the chores" he cried, "Finished?!" shouted Caroline, "Fuck you! You didn't even prepare supper! What are we gonna eat now!?" Enrico then took off his belt, Angel froze in horror then curled up in a ball on the floor, Enrico them began to lash the belt over Angel's back, Angel cried and screamed as he felt the leather belt smack his back and tail.

"Stupid fuck!" shouted Enrico "that's one meal you won't get!" he shouted, Caroline then gave him a kick, "stupid boy!" she shouted, "We'll get fish and chips, but you won't get a bite! You'll go to bed without supper!" Angel curled on the floor. "Remember this beating boy!" said Enrico, "if you ever forget to make supper again, you'll receive the same beating every day for a month!" he then kicked Angel then stomped out of the room with Caroline.

Angel lay on the floor sobbing and shivering before he got up and began to walk up to his attic bedroom, he found it really difficult to walk as his bruises really hurt. He climbed up the ladder and collapsed on the bed pulling out his scrapbook. He then turned to a fresh page and began to draw. He began to draw, he drew the rat and the cat and then began to draw them tied to chairs, then showed Lordi inspired demons torturing them with knives and other torture tools.

He began to feel a little better taking out his fury on his drawing, He then lay on the bed wincing as his bruises touched the bed, he shut his eyes and clenched his fists as he tried to control his tears of sadness and anger. He felt his stomach growl with hunger, but he tried to ignore it as he tried to control all his emotions.

As the days passed, it was total hell, Angel suffered abuse and slavery from Caroline and Enrico, everyday he would make breakfast for them, and clean the house whilst they were at work, he'd also prepare dinner, if he did a good enough job he'd get a bit of good food instead of scraps and porridge. Every time he did something wrong, he'd be beaten with Enrico's belt or slapped by Caroline with her hand or a ruler then not given food at all.

One day, Angel prepared dinner for them, spaghetti bolognaise, but when they took a bite, Enrico spat his out and shouted "THIS IS DISGUSTING!" he then threw the plate at Angel "STUPID BOY! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" Angel fell out of his chair in fright, then he cowered as Enrico picked up the plate of spaghetti bolognaise and dumped it on him.

Angel screamed as he felt the burning hot food scald him, Caroline then smashed a plate near his head making him roll over, "Stupid boy!" shouted Caroline "you think about what you've done!" she then walked with Enrico out of the kitchen and into the living room leaving Angel crying and sobbing on the floor.

**Those evil people! Poor…poor Angel**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**The Hate grows**

A few weeks past, and Angel didn't know how much he was going to stand it, each day he would endure more slavery and abuse from Enrico and Caroline. They did all sorts of things to him, even for no reason, Enrico would sometimes beat Angel for being too quiet or even for looking at him.

Yet all the time Angel was being beaten he thought about his reason for life, to track down Razor and kill him and his gang, he felt that if he could stand the beatings of Enrico and Caroline, he could stand any wounds that Razor and his gang would lay on him.

The worst days was Saturday night which was when Caroline would go out with her friends and he and Enrico would be alone. This was when Enrico would sexually abuse him. He would make Angel lie on the bed, or on the floor or in the sitting room on the sofa then Enrico would touch him, finger him and jerk him, even though Angel was not yet fifteen, Enrico would make him do things he couldn't understand.

Angel's only comfort was sleep, at least he could dream he was back home with his parents, or playing with his two friends Flash and Amethyst, he remembered the last time he saw them, two weeks before he went to live with Enrico and Caroline, it was Flash and Amethyst's 13th birthday, it was the only time Angel could remember being happy and comforted after the death of his parents.

_Flashback_

_Angel stood in the house of Sonic and Amy, along with the other members of the Sonic Team, Flash and Amethyst were playing with him, Bella had come along as Angel's chaperone and was telling Sonic and Amy that everyone at the orphanage was caring for him._

_Later Angel stood with__ Amethyst in her room, he had wanted to get away from the partyso he could talk to her, Flash was practicing on his new extreme gear he had got from Jet and Wave, apparently after Shadow and Rouge's murder two years ago, the Babylon Rogues had become good friends with the Sonic Team._

_Amethyst clasped Angel's hand as Angel looked into her sparking green eyes, "I've never felt so lonely Am" he said, "I miss my parents so much" Amethyst stroked his hand, "I know Angel" she whispered "I miss them too, as does Flash, they were such great warriors and so loyal, and they loved you so much"_

_Angel looked into Amethyst's eyes, "Amethyst" he said "I want to thank you for being so loving and understanding…" he felt feel his face getting hot, Amethyst placed her hand on his cheek, she leaned towards him. As she did, Angel could feel himself blushing, he then felt her lips touch his, as she kissed him, Angel relaxed, her kiss was so soft and warm._

_He slid his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck, as they kissed, Angel began to softly moan, after a while he slid his lips away from hers. They looked into each others eyes. "I want you to know Angel" whispered Amethyst, "I will be here for you…for always…and forever…" Angel felt his eyes water as he hugged her, "since my parents were killed, all my life Am" he said "I have wanted to feel love and comfort….I want to be with you…"they then hugged each other tightly._

_End Flashback_

Angel felt the tears fall as he sobbed into his pillow, "I'll never find happiness or love…" he whispered, "all life has been for me is misery, hate and despair…"he pulled the cover over his head, "oh God….help me" he whispered.

The next morning, Angel stood in the kitchen clearing up, Caroline and Enrico sat at the table, Caroline was drinking coffee whilst watching the TV whilst Enrico was reading the newspaper.

Just then the headline news came up on the TV screen. Then a white Polar Bear appeared, "Good Morning Mobotropolis, from Channel 7 news, the main headlines today, two female teenage Mobians have been found dead, drained of their blood with two teeth marks on their throats"

Angel's ears pricked up, "CCTV footage captured the attack on the teenagers, the attacker shown…" as the bear talked a screen shot of CCTV film was shown, it showed two young female Mobians being attacked by what seemed to be a female white wolf with long black hair.

"…the attacker shown seems to be identified as Devina the Wolf, a famous and bloodthirsty Vampire from Eastern Mobius, famous for her bloodthirsty killing and slaughter of Vampire Hunters and Slayers" Angel stopped cleaning and watched and listened.

"The wolf is part of a trio known as the Shadow Rogues, the other members of the team are the fearless and dangerous demonic Ninja Valor the Hedgehog and the Mysterious yet deadly earth Witch Jasmine the Cat" Angel stared, as three photos of the Shadow Rogues came up "these Mobians have been labelled as dangerous and the public has been advised that if sighted not to approach"

"The Shadow Rogues?" Angel thought, he carried on with his cleaning, as he did, he saw Enrico put the newspaper down, then stand up to go upstairs to get ready for work, Caroline did the same. As soon as they were gone, Angel quickly snatched up the newspaper, he then saw a page that had a Section on the Shadow Rogues, it showed information on them and a reward for their capture.

Angel began to read "The last place they were seen was outside the abandoned base that once belonged to the famous Villain and Mad scientist Dr Eggman who was murdered almost 15 years ago, it has been rumoured that the Shadow Rogues go there to search for weaponry and explore the creations of the late Scientist"

Angel thought hard, "Shadow Rogues!" he thought, "what if I could meet them? Maybe they could help me…?" He looked at their photos, then read some more information. It showed their photos and also showed what dangerous Mobians they were. As he was reading, he felt the newspaper get snatched from him.

"YOU LAZY BASTARD!" he jumped and turned to see Enrico standing there with a face like thunder "who said you could stop working!" "I finished the dishes" said Angel in a small voice pointing at the clean dishes and cutlery on the draining board. "Then dry them and put them away!" shouted Enrico, he threw the newspaper across the room and smacked Angel across the face making him stumble against the sink.

Just then Caroline came in and saw Enrico hitting and kicking Angel unmercifully, as he did, Angel cried and covered his face with his hands. Enrico then stopped at last then gave Angel and final kick in the back. "Remember this boy!" shouted Enrico, Caroline smirked at the sobbing and shivering Angel. "Now get on with your work! Next time I catch you slacking…I'll cripple ya!" Enrico then walked out of the room, Caroline following him. Angel waited until he heard the front door close, he then sat up slowly, his ribs and back hurt from where Enrico had hit and beaten him. He then felt something wet and sticky on his nose.

He touched his nose and realised that the rat had given him a nosebleed, he hobbled to the bathroom to clean himself up; he walked into the bathroom, then looked in the bathroom mirror, as he did, he hardly recognised himself, there was blood pouring down his nose and he had one black eye.

Angel then peeled off his tee-shirt and looked at him, he was covered in handprints from where Caroline and Enrico had slapped him, he had large bruises from where he had been punched and hit, he even had some burns from where Caroline and Enrico had burned him with food or scalding hot water.

Angel wiped his nose then rubbed some cream into his bruises and burns, he then stared into the mirror, his aqua eyes burned with hate and fury, he had had his life shattered when his parents were murdered, and now he was being a abused…and for what…? He placed his hand on the mirror, the blood and water ran down the glass making his image look distorted, "Hate them…" he whispered "hate them all…" he then clawed the mirror as his hate got stronger and stronger.

**Poor Angel…beaten and bruised….his anger is getting stronger!**

**Note: The Shadow Rogues are Fan characters of Shadowmjl (Val the Hedgehog) and Shadrougeforever (Jasmine the Cat) and Devina the Wolf is my fancharcter.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning: Contains a scene of attempted gay rape and murderous gore, please don't read if this offends or disturbs you. You have been warned! **

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**First Blood**

A few days later, Angel stood in the Kitchen, it was a Saturday and night was starting to fall, Angel felt even more frightened and scared, for tonight was the night Enrico would sexually abuse him. Angel stood there at the table, he then heard Enrico come in.

"Hey" he said "you've been good and quiet, time to play the game now…" his voice sent chills down Angel's spine, he felt like he wanted to throw up, but he tried to stay still. He then felt Enrico's hand grab his wrist and push it up behind his back. "Ok Angel" he hissed "we're now gonna play Simon Says" Angel held his breath, "Simon says 'Move your arse! And lean against the counter!"

Angel did as he was told; he nearly stumbled as his legs felt numb. He rested his hands on the counter and faced the wall, he dug his fingers into the counter and shivered in disgust and fear as he felt Enrico stroke his butt then work his way around his waist to undo his trousers, Angel bit his lip as he felt tears roll down his cheeks, he could hear Enrico taking off his trousers and pants then he felt the perverted rat rubbing his penis against his butt and the backs of his legs.

As he did that, Enrico began to moan, "give me your hand" he murmured, "gimme your hand" Angel didn't move, but Enrico grabbed it and forced him to place his hand on his crotch, he then started to moan loudly. Angel swallowed hard as Enrico forced him to massage his cock and tesicles, "mmm, that's good…" Enrico growled, "That's so good…."

Angel grimanced, he let out a choke, but Enrico shoved him hard, "one squeak!" he snarled "and you're dead" Angel gritted his teeth, "leave me alone" he thought in his head "leave me…" Enrico then began to prod his penis into Angel's butt, "mmm, so good, so good I can do this, there's no-one for you Angel"

Enrico then leaned towards Angel's ear, "nobody's going to help you, nobody knows where you are…there's nobody left who even loves you" Angel felt tears in his eyes, Enrico smirked "good thing no one knows, just as well your family are dead!" Angel felt his heart fire up.

"Oh yes" said Enrico, "I know about what happened Angel" he snarled "I know you were there, Razor and his gang, slaughtered them, pity your father wasn't strong enough, he never was!" Angel could feel his fury returning, with every evil word that came from Enrico's mouth and every horrid touch he gave him, his anger got stronger.

"Your father? Ultimate Life form was he?" Enrico spat "if he was so stronger, how come he couldn't save himself? And your slutty mother?!" Angel clenched his fists and he felt like he wanted to snap, Enrico kept taunting him and still rubbing his penis against him, "shame your parents aren't here!" Enrico whispered "So good they died!" he then began to laugh cruelly.

Just then Angel snapped, he saw the flying pan on the cooker still filled with hot fat from when he had been cooking steak that evening, quick as a flash he grabbed it and swung it around at Enrico, at he did, the pan hit his face making the rat stumble backwards, blood flying from his nose and mouth. Angel then hit Enrico again, he did it with such force, Enrico fell to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth.

Angel then roared and began to rain the pan down on him bludgeoning his face in, Angel kept hitting and hitting Enrico, all his fury was being let out, as he hit the perverted rat he roared and shouted. Finally Angel stopped hitting the rat, he looked down to see the rat laying there with blood pouring from his mouth. Angel then began to breathe heavily, he dropped the frying pan causing it to clatter on the floor, he then sat on one of the chairs shaking not believing what he had done.

He looked at Enrico's body, he had killed someone, out of his anger and fury, "Murderer" he thought, "I…I killed him….I'm a murderer….just like Razor" he bit his lip, "no…" he whispered "this is not happening…" he then stared at the body, as he did, he felt his regret start to fade away as more thoughts came into his head.

"No!" he exclaimed "I didn't kill him in cold blood…I killed him because of what he did to me! He abused me! He hit me, and sexually abused me" He stared at Enrico's body and he suddenly began to feel satisfaction, "Good Riddance!" he snarled "he got what he deserved, and will now burn in hell!"

Angel saw his scrapbook on the counter, he took it and turned to a fresh page, he then began to draw, he began to sketch Enrico's body, showing the rat lying there, "I'm not sorry" Angel spat, "he deserved it!" when he finished the sketch he began to write on it the words 'He deserved it' 'he will burn in hell!'

As he was finishing it, he suddenly heard a groan, he looked down and to his horror, Enrico was moving! "NO!" cried Angel, Enrico then knelt up, choking as blood dripped from his mouth, as he looked up he showed some broken teeth. Angel bit his lip in determination.

"Die!" he snarled, he saw a kitchen knife and grabbed it, he then lifted the shining blade and began to stab it into Enrico's throat, as he did, blood began to splurt everywhere, spurting all over the counter, the walls and even on Angel's face, arms and quills.

Enrico choked, then finally fell dead and bleeding, Angel gritted his teeth as the blood flowed everywhere from his stabbed neck, he gripped the knife in his hand, "that's it you evil bastard, bleed…bleed to death" as he stared at his body he suddenly heard the door. Caroline must have come home.

"Shit!" thought Angel, he quickly hid behind the door gripping the blood knife close to his chest, "damn" he thought as he heard Caroline hang up her coat and take off her shoes, "when she see's the body, she'll scream, maybe call the police" he looked at the knife and stroked it with his bloody finger, "I can't let that happen"

As he stroked the blade, his mind filled with bloody murderous thoughts, "nothings going to stop me from getting my revenge on Razor, and if it means killing, so be it…" he held up the blade and bit his lip. He then heard Caroline walk in through the hall.

As soon as she entered the kitchen, she saw all the blood on the kitchen walls and floor and her dead husband, "No…!" she said in a shocked tone, so shocked she couldn't speak, she opened her mouth, Angel saw it was the right moment and came up behind her, and pulled her arm up behind her back and the bloody blade under her throat.

"Surprise you abusive bitch!" he shouted, Caroline screamed, "Angel!" she tried to struggle, but Angel threw her against the stove, and held up the blade, and before Caroline had the chance to scream, Angel slashed her throat twice, Caroline choked as blood erupted from her cut throat and mouth, she then fell to the floor bleeding heavily, her blood forming a pool around her head.

Angel smirked as she slowly bled to death, "Good riddance!" he stared at the bloody bodies, then he ran upstairs, "I gotta get out of this shit hole!" he thought, he ran up to his attic bedroom and found his clothes and personal belongings in his rucksack. He packed his scrapbook, then found his leather coat, he then ran into Enrico and Caroline's room, he saw Enrico's wallet on the dressing table, he opened it and saw that it was packed, all kinds of credit cards, and about 600 dollars worth of twenties which he took and stuffed into his own pockets.

Soon after that Angel ran from the house and into the street, it was after eleven and it was pretty quiet, Angel then thought hard, he tried to think of where the old base of Dr Eggman was, he remembered his parents talking about it and had seen it on the news.

"I gotta find that place!" he thought as he ran on, "if I find it, I'll be able to find the Shadow Rogues!" he ran on and on, he wanted to find the Shadow Rogues, but he wanted to get away from the murder scene as fast as he could, even though he had washed his hands and face of the blood he still felt that it was stuck to his hands and would never wash away no matter how hard he scrubbed.

**So...Angel has finally killed and drawn blood! But now, will he find the Shadow Rogues? and will they take him in? Find out in the next chap!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**The Shadow Rogues**

Angel walked on for a long time, even though he felt happy that he was free, he felt terrified, it was late at night and where he was, was the dangerous parts of Downtown Mobotropolis, he felt tired, but he was too scared to find somewhere to sleep in case someone found him and attacked him.

Finally Angel stopped by a shop doorway and sat on the step of the door, he opened his rucksack and found a flask he had taken from the house filled with water and took a long drink. He looked around the dark streets then wrapped his leather coat around him tighter.

As he was sitting there shivering and wondering what to do, he suddenly heard footsteps, he quickly huddled more into the shadows, he was thankful his fur was black and he blended in with the shadows. He then saw what looked like the figure of a female Mobian.

He squinted his eyes; he had his mother's bat vision so he could see more clearly than a normal Mobian. He then saw that the Mobian was a black cat, Angel's eyes widened, "that can't be, can it?" he quickly opened his bag and pulled out the newspaper cutting, he looked hard at the picture and saw it was identical to the cat, in the picture, the cat had a white streak in her hair, Angel then looked again at the cat running down the streets, she too had a white streak in her hair that glowed a little in the moonlight.

"It is Jasmine!" Angel thought excitedly, as he saw the cat run more quickly, he stood up and began to run after her, quietly. He followed the cat up the street and towards the darker part of Downtown, each time the cat turned around, Angel would hide in the shadowy streets or behind some parked cars.

Finally after ten minutes, Jasmine ran down a dark street, she ran down a couple of blocks until she got to a large boarded up house, Angel stood behind a car and stared, did she live there? He looked more closely and saw she had been carrying some white carrier bags.

Jasmine put the bags down and then began to put her hand in her black trousers to look for a key, as she was doing that, Angel crept out from behind the car, as he did, his foot stepped on a gutter that made a loud clanging sound. As the clang was heard, the cat turned around, as soon as she saw Angel she panicked and placed one of her hands on the ground as her eyes began to glow bright green.

Angel was stunned, but before he had the chance to move, a large hand made of rock and stone appeared and grabbed him, Angel cried out, then he saw the cat pull a dagger from her belt and stride over to him. She then faced Angel and placed the blade under his throat, "who are you?" she demanded "and why are you following me!?"

"Please" Angel begged "don't kill me! I mean no harm!" the cat snarled "oh yeah?" she said "you mean no harm? You're not a spy? Or some cop or detective sent to find us are you?" "No!" said Angel "really I'm not!" Jasmine glared "we'll see about that!" her eyes glowed green and the hand sank back in the ground.

"Now stand still hedgehog" she said in a low threatening voice, "one move and I'll cut you open!" Angel nodded and stood still, the cat then began to search him inside his coat; she ran her hands around his waist and up his chest as if checking for weapons or wire on him, as she did, Angel shivered as he felt her dagger along his skin.

After a few minutes, the cat took her dagger away from his body, "Ok" she said softly "I believe you" Angel sighed with relief, "so what are you doing around here?" she asked, "and in the Darkest part of Downtown Mobotropolis?" "Angel sighed "I'm cold, I'm lost, and I'm hungry" The cat looked at him with sympathy.

"Come inside" she offered, Angel picked up his bags and followed the cat to the house, as soon as they got in Angel felt the warmth of being inside hit him again. He followed Jasmine as she walked through the dark hallway towards a room where some lights and sounds were coming from.

As they entered the room, Angel then saw two other Mobians sitting on a leather sofa and a large leather armchair looking at a large widescreen TV. The one sitting on the sofa was a tall male brown hedgehog wearing black trousers and a black skull shirt with a belt with a silver skull on it; he was also wearing a spiked collar around his neck.

The other Mobian sitting on the sofa was a female white wolf with long black hair down to her waist, she was wearing a tight black lace corset with a long lace skirt, as soon as they heard Jasmine come in they turned away from the TV to look at her, "hey Jas!" said the hedgehog, "Hey Val, hey Devina" said Jasmine, as Angel stepped into the room the wolf saw him and panicked, "Whose that!" she cried.

The cat and hedgehog turned to look at Angel, "Intruder!" shouted the hedgehog, "he followed Jas in!" the wolf snarled and leapt off the sofa and at super sonic speed grabbed Angel by the throat and held him up against the wall. Angel cried out in fear as he felt his legs dangling, this wolf was super strong, he was even more terrified when two long fangs appeared from her mouth.

"Who are you?!" she snarled, "Devina!" shouted Jasmine "leave him alone he's harmless!" Val glared at Jasmine, "Jas, we don't let anybody in that we don't know!" "Val!" said Jasmine "I checked him and searched him, he's not a spy! Please stop Devina!" Angel struggled in Devina's grip and he was choking a little.

"Please!" begged Jasmine "make her stop Val!" Val nodded and walked up to the wolf, "Devina, put him down, Jasmine's says he's harmless" Devina snarled, then let go of Angel making him fall to the floor. "Apologises hedgehog" said the wolf. Angel rubbed his throat.

"Don't worry" said Jasmine, "Devina's ok once you get to know her" Angel looked at the wolf, he then realised that the wolf was more dangerous than he thought, Jasmine pulled him to his feet and lead him to the sofa to let him sit down. "Where did you find him Jas?" asked Val, "he was hiding behind a car outside" said Jasmine, Val shook his head.

"What's a kid like you doing around here?" he asked, "Downtown Mobotropolis is really dangerous!" Jasmine sighed "he's lost and alone, and he's starving!" she said "here" she held up the bags, "you managed to steal some food eh?" said Devina with a smirk "I sure did" said Jasmine, she began to empty the contents. "I got cookies, and some fizzy drinks, and look!" she pulled out some microwave Chinese meals.

"Ohh!" cried Val, "you are brilliant Jas!" Jasmine smiled, and Devina nodded "you know us pretty well eh?" she laughed. Jasmine smiled and walked into the kitchen "I'll be back in a moment" she said, Devina followed Jasmine into the kitchen to help her.

A few minutes later, Angel was sitting on the sofa with a tray of Chinese food on his lap, sweet and sour chicken, spring rolls and noodles with a glass of cola. The other three Mobians sat on the sofa and the armchair.

"So" said Val "your name's Angel and you've run away from home" "How did you know?" asked Angel surprised, "you're names on your rucksack" said Val pointing to Angel's rucksack that was propped against the sofa. "Oh yes" said Angel "its Angel the Hedgehog, I'm afraid I don't have a home anymore, I'm an orphan"

The three Mobians eyes went wide, "what!" said Jasmine "you have no home?" Angel shook his head "haven't you got a mother or a father?" asked Devina, "no…" whispered Angel, "What happened?" asked Val. Angel took a deep breath and began to explain about Razor and his gang and how he could only hide away under his bed and cry as his mother was raped, and his father tortured then they were both murdered before his eyes, he then told them about the orphanage and the foster homes he had been in, as he talked he showed them his parent's picture in his locket.

"After what Razor did to my parents" whispered Angel "I swore revenge…." He looked at the Mobians, Jasmine was sitting in silence, Val was dabbing his eyes and Devina too was crying. "I ran away from with foster home where these foster parents were abusing me and treating me like a slave and the male was sexually abusing me" he then told them about how he had slaughtered them, then fled the scene.

"Wow!" said Jasmine, "God damn" said Val, "they deserved it though" he added. "Don't worry Angel" said Jasmine "you'll be safe here, we'll look after you" Angel smiled and nodded. "And also" said Val, after he had heard Angel's story about his parents being murdered he felt that he wanted to help the young hedgehog, "we'll give you tuition to find and kill this wolf"

Angel then smiled "wow" he said "you are kind", the three Mobians nodded, Angel then yawned, "Hey you must be exhausted" said Val, "we'll show you to your room" Angel agreed, he was very tired. Jasmine, Devina and Val lead him out of the room and upstairs, they then showed him a small room with a double bed.

Angel walked in and placed his rucksack on the bed, the room was small with a TV, wardrobe, dressing table and mirror, "it's the spare room" said Jasmine "we sleep on the top floor" Angel smiled at them. "We hope this is ok" said Val. Angel nodded "thank you so much" he said as he yawned "we'll see you in the morning" said Devina "and then your training will begin" said Val, they then closed the door leaving Angel alone.

Angel yawned then fell back on the bed, he was so very tired, and the bed was so soft and comfortable, he got under the covers and rested his head on the pillow, no sooner had he done so, that he fell asleep immediately. Yet as he slept, his mind was filled with hate and revenge, and now with the Shadow Rogues about to train him, he would be able to kill the wolf and his gang.

**So he's met the Shadow Rogues, now he'll begin his training!**

**Note: Val the Hedgehog belongs to Shadowmjl, Jasmine the Cat belongs to Shadrougeforever and Devina the Wolf belongs to me.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Training Begins**

The next morning, Angel stood in a small gym that was located in the basement under the house. He was dressed in a black ninja suit and Val was standing on one end of the room, after Angel had got up, Devina had given him breakfast then Jasmine had said Val was waiting for him in the basement gym.

Val was wearing a black ninja suit like Angel and Jasmine and Devina were standing on the side watching them. Val then looked at Angel, "Ok Angel" he said "show me some of your moves you learnt at the Orphanage" Angel nodded, he bowed to Val, then began to show his moves, first he did the moves he learnt in Karate, Bushido, Kick boxing, Kung Fu and basic self defence.

Jasmine and Devina watched him in awe, "he sure is a strong child" said Jasmine, Devina nodded. As Angel finished, Val clapped, "Not bad at all." he said "You know the basics, but they're not enough to defeat Razor" Angel looked at him, "you need to learn some special movements, these guys could kill you when you're off guard, you need to be prepared"

"How?" asked Angel, Val looked at Angel, "you need to learn good sneak attacks and how to use weapons and even learn how to disarm an opponent" he beckoned to Jasmine who walked up and took out two daggers. Jasmine looked at Angel, "Val is a very skilled ninja and fighter, trust me, he knows how to fight and defend, he's never been defeated ever neither by mobian or immortal alike"

Val smiled proudly when he heard Jasmine say that, he then turned to Angel "Imagine your foe has you cornered" he took out a wooden sword and using his great speed he cornered Jasmine, Angel watched carefully, then Val lifted his sword to bring down on Jasmine's head.

Angel half covered his eyes, but as Val brought the sword down on Jasmine's head, she ducked and rolled between his legs, as Val was looking at the place where Jasmine had vanished, then Jasmine stood up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. As Val turned around, Jasmine did a spinning roundhouse kick causing him to fall to the ground.

Angel gasped as Val lay there and Jasmine stood above him, Val then got to his feet, he then looked at Angel, "if that wolf has you cornered, aim to roll underneath, then be quick to appear behind him, then give him a kick to the head" Angel nodded understanding. "Nice one Jas!" said Devina, she looked at Angel "Jasmine's a very strong and brave fighter! As well as a beautiful Elemental witch" Jasmine blushed and smiled proudly, Angel then remembered when she had used that earth hand to grab him last night.

"Now you try" said Val, he nodded at Jasmine to stand with Devina, then he turned to Angel then forced him into the corner, the same way as he did with Jasmine. Angel looked at Val as he came towards him with a wooden katana, Angel then saw Val bring it down on his head, Angel quickly ducked and did a forward roll between his legs, he then jumped to his feet and did the same spinning kick at Val's head, it seemed pretty easy as he was used to doing moves like this in Karate. As he knocked Val down, Jasmine and Devina clapped and cheered.

Val looked up from the floor and jumped up, he picked up his katana again and began to move towards him, the wooden weapon lifted above his head, Angel instantly used his own and the two hedgehogs began to fight in sword combat. As they fought Angel put all his effort into it.

Finally, Val did a move by making him drop his weapon, then dropped to the ground causing Angel to go flat on his back, Angel gasped in shock as he hit the floor, then Val brought the tip of his wooden Katana to his throat. Val smirked then said "you sure are a fast learner, and talented in fighting as you learnt from the orphanage, but you need to learn more on making sure you survive" he took the sword away from his throat and helped him up.

He then let Angel sit on a chair and Devina gave him, Val and Jas some lemonade. Angel sipped it and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I know I've learnt how to fight" he said "but you still need to learn to survive" said Val, he stood up "mortals are idiots" he said "they may think they know how to defend themselves, when in truth, they cannot, they work hard, yet they plead for someone else to save them, and believe they will survive through luck!"

Angel couldn't believe what Val was saying, but he realised what he meant "only through hard work and will and determination, will you survive" Angel nodded, "Val knows about these things Angel" said Devina, "and through his teachings you will learn, and you'll never at the hands of your foe"

Later that afternoon, Angel began to learn more attacks, this time he learnt by disarming his foe. He stood on the side of the padded floor of the gym with Jasmine whilst Val and Devina stood on the padded area facing each other. Jasmine looked at Angel "Devina is a very skilled and dangerous Vampire, as you may have heard in the newspapers, she's the deadliest Vampire on the whole of Mobius" Angel gulped.

Devina stood in the middle of the gym wearing tight leather trousers with a tight leather top, she was also wearing some leather armbands, Angel was a little curious of why she wasn't holding a weapon. Val on the other hand was holding a large gleaming steel Katana sword. "Watch carefully" said Val, "and I will show you how to disarm an opponent without them expecting it"

Angel watched carefully as Val and Devina got into a fighting stances, they stood still for a few moments then Val aimed his sword at Devina, but Devina spun out of his way, then stood away from him smirking, as she did she threw down her arms and two long steel armblades appeared.

Angel gasped, the blades made a swishing noise as they appeared, then she ran at Val slashing them, they then began fight in hand to hand combat, Angel bit his lip and watched, and Jasmine smirked as she watched. After about Five minutes Val used his speed to appear behind Devina, he then whipped out a small kunai knife and sliced her armblades off her arms.

He then held Devina close to him and pulled the blade under her throat, Angel stared in awe at what an artist Val was, Devina snarled baring her teeth as she smirked, "you are such a cocky one Val" she said "but brilliant" Val smirked back and licked her cheek.

"Guys!" said Jasmine irritated "not here!" Val chuckled and let go of Devina. He then turned to Angel "now you see?" he asked, Angel nodded, "I understand" said Angel "you have shown me some great moves, and now I wish to do the same and defeat the one I hunt"

"and are you determined enough to put an end to his reign of terror?" asked Val "yes" said Angel "and are you willing to do anything possible to make sure he never see's daylight again?" Val asked, "Yes!" said Angel loudly "I shall destroy him, I shall bleed him where he stands, he will regret the day he murdered my family, he will pay for what he did, with a painful price!" Val smiled proudly, "those are the true words of a real warrior seeking vengeance!" he said. The two women nodded smiling.

**So, Angel has began his training! Razor better watch out!**

**Note: Credits to Shadowmjl for helping me write this, Thanks love!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Fugitive**

As the days went by Angel learnt more and more from the Shadow Rogues, he learnt more techniques on how to defend himself from certain death and also how to disarm his opponents. He kept getting better and better and Val, Jasmine and Devina were very proud of him.

In between training he would study a lot, trying to learn more about Razor and his gang, through the internet he managed to find records of Razor's gang and other crimes they had committed. He would print them off and paste the pictures and important information in his scrapbook.

One day, Angel was sitting in the living room looking at his scrapbook, he traced the photo of his parents on their wedding day, they smiled up at him, as if they were alive and proud of him today.

Angel's tears dripped on the photo, even though he was getting his revenge, he knew that it wouldn't bring his family back, "but it will give me some justice and satisfaction" he thought. As he was sitting there, Val came into the room holding a can of Relentless, "you ok Angel?" he asked.

Angel shrugged, he looked at his scrapbook, Val also looked at it, "are those your parents?" he asked, Angel nodded, "I miss them" he whispered, Val was about to say something when suddenly Jasmine strode in through the door from the hallway. Her hair, clothes and black fur was soaked as it was raining outside.

She dropped some plastic bags near the sofa, then handed a newspaper to Val, Val opened it, as he did, his jaw dropped, on the front cover was a picture of Angel as well as the two foster parents Enrico and Caroline's pictures. "Shit!" said Val "It's talking about the murder!"

Devina who had been hanging on the ceiling watching the rain through the gaps of the boarded up window turned to them and walked over still standing on the ceiling, "What's going on?" she asked. Val opened the paper and began to read it aloud.

'_Couple found murdered in their apartment, Enrico the Rat, a priest and Spiritual leader and his wife Caroline the Cat an accountant were brutally murdered on the 13__th__ of September, the couple were looking after a young orphan from the Mobotropolis Orphanage. The orphan who has been named as Angel the Hedgehog, The son of the famous anti-heroes Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat who were murdered four years ago by the infamous Murderer and Sex Offender Razor the Wolf was found to have gone missing when the neighbours reported the incident._

_Although it has not been confirmed whether or not Angel might be a suspect, there has been a post mortem on the bodies, it has been shown that the male had been hit many times on the head with a saucepan or some kind of pot due to the burgeoning to the brain, and several stab wounds to the neck, the female was found to have had a clean slit throat, the murder weapons were absent on the scene, but it has been hunched that the stabbing and cuts could have been made with a kitchen knife, it seems that after the murder the killer had gotten rid of the weapons used'_

Val stopped reading the paper and looked at Angel; Jasmine then picked up the remote control and turned the TV on. As soon as she did the newsreader came up, it was the white polar bear talking about Enrico and Caroline's murder. They had the press talking to Susan and the other staff at the Mobotropolis Orphanage. "That's where I lived after my parents were killed" said Angel he looked back at the TV as the press began talking to the staff.

On the TV a brown female stoat was talking to Susan, "It's Susan!" cried Angel "the woman who owns the Orphanage!" they listened as the stoat was interviewing Susan. "Tell us Susan" said the Stoat, "Was Angel the violent type when he was in the orphanage?" Susan answered "He was a disturbed and angry child when he first arrived, and he did get into fights with some of the other children, saying they were bullying him, yet he has never gone that far to be a murderer"

Then Bella who was with Susan began to speak "He has been a victim of Razor's attacks, after watching his parents get slaughtered before his very eyes, he has been pretty disturbed" Devina shook her head, "those mortals" she said "who do they think they are?"

They then saw other staff on the TV then the newsreader interviewing them, it was all the same, the staff told them even though Angel was a disturbed child who had witnessed something totally horrific, but he wasn't disturbed enough to kill, Angel felt upset. He felt even more upset when he saw his old friends Tilly, Melon, Kimas and Herod telling the newsreaders about Angel. "He's not a murderer!" sobbed Tilly on the screen "he's a hero! He saved my little Melon" then Melon would make little Chao noises. "Whereever you are Angel" said Kimas, Herod and Tilly together "we hope you're ok, we miss you terribly!"

The Newsreader then spoke again, "in the meantime, the police are looking for Angel, we also advise the public that if you have any information on Angel or might know where he is please phone this number" this was followed by a phone number as well as an email address and mobile text number.

Then the reporter moved on to another subject, Jasmine then turned the TV off, Val shook his head, "Those pathetic mortals!" he snarled, he looked down at the sofa to look at Angel, but he had gone. "Angel?" he looked around the room, he then saw the door close. He was about to go to the door but Jasmine stopped him, "leave him Val" she said softly. Devina and Val sighed sadly.

Angel had left the living room, and had then started walking up the dark steps to the top of the house, he finally reached the top floor, then walked out into the roof where there was a small balcony. It had stopped raining, but everywhere was wet and cold, and night had fallen.

Angel walked out onto the balcony and looked out across the dark back streets, it was very quiet, the gangs and drug dealers seemed to be sheltering from the earlier downpour. Angel leaned on the railings of the balcony and looked up at the sky as a couple of tears ran down his cheeks, the clouds had parted and a group of stars had appeared, as Angel looked up he began to remember his friends and those who cared about him. He also wondered what Tilly, Herod and Kimas would think of him if they found out that he had murdered Enrico and Caroline and about what he was going to do next, search for their parents killers and kill them.

He thought of Amethyst, he pictured her pretty face, and how she must be worried about him, he even wondered what Sonic and Amy thought of him now after what they might have seen on the news. What if Amethyst thought he was a cold blooded killer and now hated him.

"I cannot deny that I am a killer" he said quietly, "But I had my reasons, Caroline and Enrico were abusing me and deserved to die" He clutched the railings of the balcony tightly in anguish. "When the time is right" he whispered "When I have killed Razor and his gang, I will come back" he pictured Amethyst again, "I promise I will come back to you Amethyst, and I'll explain what I have done, and hopefully you'll understand why I did it"

"But in the meantime" he thought "Razor will pay for his crimes, not just for killing my parents, but for every other crime he has committed and the other people he made suffer" he looked up at the skies, thinking of his parents. After gazing at the stars that appeared behind the dark clouds, he turned to walk back into the house.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Progressing**

As the weeks went by Angel had learnt all the basic attacks from the Shadow Rogues, everything from basic attacks to advanced disarming, he became an expert at disarming Devina by slicing off her blades or using his knives to pull Jasmine's daggers from her hands then aiming for their throats. Angel felt he was getting stronger and stronger.

Each day when he watched the news he saw the police still searching for him, yet Val told him not to worry, as the police never came near the Dark Downtown area unless they were stupid enough to face the dangerous gangs and even the Shadow Rogues themselves. "How can you be so sure?" Angel had questioned, "because we kill them" said Val with a smirk, then Devina adding showing her fangs as she smirked "I drain policemen of their blood, none have faced us and survived" Angel had felt sick when they told him that, but was relived that the Shadow Rogues were going to keep him safe.

One day Angel stood in the gym again with Val, Jasmine and Devina, Val was standing opposite him and they were both in their ninja suits. "After what we have learnt about you" said Val "we understand your father was the Ultimate Life form" Angel nodded "and he possessed unique powers of Chaos" Angel nodded again.

"You are blessed and lucky to have these powers" said Val, "but you must learn how to control them and use them wisely" Angel nodded "what are your powers Angel?" Angel took a deep breath "Chaos Blade" he said, "Chaos Thunder and Chaos Kavada" "KAVADA?" said Devina loudly "shhh!" said Jasmine.

Val nodded slowly "and what are they?" he asked "Chaos blade is a silvery white light that is shaped like a sharp pointed razor blade" said Angel "Chaos Thunder is a white shockwave that can injure anyone in it's path" "and the Kavada?" said Val "it's like my Father's Chaos Blast" said Angel "but it's more deadly, it's like a white explosion"

Val nodded again, he then stood to reveal some metal discs, Angel stared at them, "Show me some of your Chaos Powers" he said, Angel nodded and focused as his hands glowed silvery white. Val then began to throw the discs towards him. Angel reacted quickly and using his chaos blades hit all the discs.

As the shattered metal hit the ground Val nodded casually "good, you hit all the targets" Angel nodded, "now" said Val piling some of the discs in a one sided triangle shape, "show me the Chaos Thunder" Angel nodded and holding his fists in front of his face, his arms and fists turned silvery white "Chaos Thunder!" he shouted as he fired a long range of white energy at the discs, then opened his arms as a shockwave of white energy filled the room.

Val Jasmine and Devina had to duck down to avoid it. Val stood up, he began to get more impressed, "good" he said causally "now the Kavada" Angel bit his lip, "he wondered if the brown hedgehog knew how dangerous the Kavada really was. "Ok" he whispered unsure "you better stand back" Val, Devina and Jasmine stood back.

Angel then stood in a hunched stance as he began to glow pure white with silver crackling around him "Chaos….Kavada!" he shouted "he then threw a large wave of white and silver energy at the back of the room, as he did, he shattered the discs on the floor and shattered some more at the black of the room. "Whoa!" said Devina "that's real dangerous" Val nodded, "you sure have potential." he said "and now, I shall teach you how to control them and use them in battle" he then walked to the end of the gym again.

Val walked to the middle of the room and turned to Angel, "Now I'm gonna show you MY powers. That way I can show you how, once you train up, you can use your abilities to deadly effect."

Angel nodded, eager to see the demonic hedgehog's power. "Now. Go and stand beside Jasmine." said Val, pointing to the black cat near the door. Angel hesitated before doing as he was told, meanwhile, Devina had walked over to a strange looking machine. It looked like the machines in batting cages that fire baseballs.

Val closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then he looked at Devina and nodded. Devina nodded back and pressed a button on the machine, which suddenly burst to life, shuddering a little while making a humming noise. Just then several shurikens were fired out, straight at Val. Angel gasped and watched in awe.

Val heard him gasp and couldn't help but smirk as his hands burst into purple flames. Val then threw the fireballs at the flying shurikens, making them explode on impact. Val then drew his sword and spun it around in his hand as he quickly turned to several practice dummies hanging from wooden poles a few meters away. He held his sword tightly and ran at the first dummy.

"Flame Sword!" Val shouted, immediately the blade of his sword erupted into flames, just as his hands had done. Val then slashed at the dummy, the fire and metal tearing it in half and setting it alight. Val stepped back as the burning, torn halves of the dummy fell to the floor. He turned to Jasmine, "Jas, you mind?" Jasmine nodded slightly and held her hands out towards the dummy. Just then, a ball of water formed above the small fire and dropped onto it, putting out the flames.

"Thanks." said Val as he approached the second dummy. He took another deep breath, closed his eyes and placed his hands together, then he started making strange hand signs. "What's he doing now?" asked Angel "You'll see." answered Jasmine. Val's eyes suddenly flung open, "Dragon Breath!" a stream of fire burst out from Val's mouth, incinerating the dummy before him.

Angel almost fell over backwards when he saw this, "Whoa! How the Hell can he do that?" "He's a high level demon, remember?" said Devina As the dummy was reduced to a smoldering pile of black ash, Val dusted himself off and stepped up to the third dummy 'what else could he possibly do that could be more impressive then that last move?' Angel thought

Val then grabbed the third dummy and threw it into the air before leaping up after it, he grabbed it's shoulders and placed his feet on it's chest, "Hellfire Kick!" he shouted as he kicked off, as he did, his feet exploded, launching the dummy down and making it crash into the floor hard.

Val flipped in mid air and started spinning into a ball, "Burning Meteor!" Val's whole body burst into flames as he spun faster and faster, Angel's eyes widened as the hedgehog launched himself at the dummy, exploding on impact. Val rolled out of the fiery aftermath, coughing slightly and wiping ash from his face. Jasmine rolled her eyes and made more balls of water appear to put the fire out.

Val stood up and coughed a little more, "Ok...those are most of my none Chaos based powers; I can also use Chaos Control and Blast. Which you'll already know about. With those powers, I can take down almost anyone in this entire city. But it's all a matter of knowing when and how to use them. Lemme show you what I mean."

Val then walked out of the training room, with Jasmine, Devina and Angel following. Val walked to a window and looked out into an alleyway just outside. Several hooded figures stood around a burning trash can, "See those guys?" he asked

Angel nodded. "Well they're all drug dealers…but they all know how to fight...for mortals."

"How do you know?" "Devina's been picking them off one by one over the past few weeks." Val replied, Devina smirked, then Val spoke again "I'll show you my powers in action against them…" Val then took a step back, "Watch closely…Chaos Control!" in a flash of light Val warped down to the alley, making the group jump and gasp in shock.

"Wha…!" cried the leader of the gang, Val smirked as he stood before them, "Afternoon fucktards" he then cracked his knuckles, the leader pulled out a small pocket knife, the others followed his lead and pulled out pocket knives and some pulled out firearms. Angel's eye's widened.

Val then smirked as the gangs ran towards him, he smiled then formed a fireball in his hand, he then threw the fireball at one group as they ran towards him, he then used it to push the gang back, then the men lay on the floor with burns on their bodies and groaning.

The Gangs were shocked yet they still tried to fight, one ran up and pulled out a gun, but Val draw his sword, as he drew it, it burst into flames and he slashed the gun out of the gang member's hand. He then used the sword to slice the member in half. Then the leader ran forward "FREAK!" he shouted "YOU FUCKING MURDRER!"

Val smirked again, he grabbed the leader by the collar of his shirt and threw him in the air, he then grabbed the leader by the shoulders then placed his feet on his chest. "HELLFIRE KICK!" he shouted, then his feet exploded and the leader was sent crashing down onto the hard pavement, killing him instantly. As the leader crashed down the gang members got terrified and tried to run away.

Devina and Jasmine watched in envy, "hey, he's not getting all the fun!" said Devina. Angel watched as Devina leapt on the window, then jumped from the window and down to the ground below, before she landed, she did three rolls in the air then shoot out her blades. The swishing noise from her blades had made some of the men stop in fright as she blocked their escape

One brave gang member pulled out a knife then run towards her shouting, but Devina smirked and crossed her blades, Angel then watched in awe as she leapt into the air, then spun shouting "DEVIL'S SLASH!" then he heard the sound of ripping flesh and the clanging of metal against bone.

As Devina landed, Angel saw the gang member collapse in a bloody heap of cut up flesh on the ground. The other gang members stood there in shock still holding up their weapons, then Devina leapt over to another gang member with her fangs bared and wrapped her arms and legs around his body then clamped her fangs on his exposed neck under his hoodies.

Jasmine then grinned "I'm not missing this either!" she smiled, she instantly did a forward flip out the window and onto the pavement, the rest of the gang members were running around the area of blood and massacre not knowing which way to go or what to do. Jasmine smirked and placed her hands on the ground as her eyes began to glow green. Two rock hands burst up and grabbed two of the gang members, she then made the hands squeeze them really tightly, crushing them making them cough up blood. Angel gasped as he watched the whole show from the window.

Four other gang members tried to escape, but Jasmine's eyes glowed white as she made a strong wind blow from her hands, one member was thrown against the wall breaking his neck, then she turned to the other three as her eyes glowed red, the members screamed and tried to run, but a long string of fire in the shape of a Dragon appeared and swallowed them, burning the three of them to a crisp.

Angel stared at the slaughter the Shadow Rogues had made, his mouth was hanging open, he was impressed, Val stood up from stabbing a member with his sword, Devina looked up from feeding on another and Jasmine stood from the ground as her eyes returned to normal.

"Wow!" he said "You're so…so….skilled!" Val smiled proudly "as you progress Angel" he said "you shall reach your goal and go and find Razor, and slaughter him!" "And slaughter him good!" added Devina as blood dripped down her chin. Angel smiled, and the Shadow Rogues smiled back.

**Note: Hi, sorry this took so long, it needed a little editing! Thanks again to Shadowmjl for his help! Thanks love!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Angel of Death**

As the years past Angel lived and trained with the Shadow Rogues, each day he would train hard, had had mastered many skills and learnt many moves. He had learnt how to control and use his Chaos Powers as well as perform his ninja moves well. He learnt sneak attacks and also how to disarm opponents when they weren't expecting it. He even learnt to ride a motorbike. By the time he was seventeen he felt prepared to face the enemy. Val, Devina and Jasmine were so proud of him.

One night, Angel lay in his room drawing in his scrapbook, he had collected all the materials he needed to track Razor down, he collected every article from the newspapers, and the internet, every case on Razor and his gang, every kidnapping, every murder every attack. He also made in one page a death list.

He had written their names in order of who he was going to kill first, he had studied the cases, even though many of time had focused on Razor, Angel had found other articles on the rest of Razor's gang. He had found many of where the gang had done their evil and deadly activities, even though he didn't know where they permanently lived, he knew where they did their activities.

He had made the death list in order of who to seek along with a picture of them next to their names.

Natalie the Mongoose

Otis the Weasel

Snarl the Doberman

Wade the Toad

Budd the Pig

RAZOR THE WOLF

Angel decided to save the main villain for last, "You'd all better watch out!" he snarled "everyone of you, I will track you down, and I'll kill you all in worse ways than you killed my parents" he shut his book and placed on the bedside table, the moon was shining through his window, he stared at it for a long time until he fell fast asleep.

The next morning Angel awoke to the feeling of someone shaking him and a woman's voice calling to him. "Angel…" came the voice "Angel" Angel slowly opened his eyes, he looked up and saw the face of Devina leaning over him.

"Wake up sleepyhead" she said "quickly, hurry, Val wishes to see you" Angel yawned and looked towards the small clock that was on his bedside table. It was 5.30 in the morning and the sun was just rising over the city. "What..? Why?" he asked yawning, "I can't explain" said Devina "just get dressed and go down to the basement, Val's waiting"

Angel was surprised, yet as Devina rushed out the door, he pulled his black ninja suit on. "I wonder what Val wants" he thought, he stretched and rubbed his eyes, then ran downstairs, grabbing his steel katana as he ran out the room. He ran down the stairs and towards the door leading to the basement. As soon as he got down there he noticed it was very quiet, too quiet. He walked inside and looked around for Val, but he didn't see him.

"Hello?" he called "Hello? Valor?" as soon as he called that the door suddenly shut, then a clicking noise was heard as the door locked, Angel held up his katana nervously and looked around "hello?" he stammered, just then his ear twitched, he turned to see Val running towards him with his gleaming katana held up to strike him.

Angel was stunned, yet he moved quickly, he blocked Val's blow with his own katana, then pushed him away then got into a fighting stance. Val then charged again waving the steel gleaming sword, but Angel leapt over his head and somersaulted. Val turned to him and snarled, baring his sharp teeth.

He then formed a purple fireball in his hand, then threw it at Angel, Angel instantly reacted "CHAOS BLADE!" he shouted forming white lights shaped like pointed razorblades in his hand then throwing them at the fireball, as they connected, they exploded together on impact.

Val stood there still holding his katana above his head. He then turned to Angel hunching his shoulders then taking a deep breath as he made several hand signs. Angel saw his chance and charged at Val waving his katana, but as Angel came up close Val yelled "DRAGON BREATH!" and blew out a stream of fire, knocking Angel down on the floor in shock.

But Angel kicked Val's ankle making him yell in pain and fall on the padded floor, Angel then lifted up his katana to bring down on Val's head, yet Val blocked it, then tried to trip Angel but he flipped over Val and landed behind him. Val leapt up again and formed another fireball. As Val threw it, Angel ducked and used his chaos blades again, but Val dodged them as well.

Then Angel held up his Katana and went at Val again, Val also held up his katana and they fought mercilessly against him. Angel then used his strength and pushed Val against the wall. But Val pushed back and Angel then pushed his sword away, but he accidentally let go of his katana too.

Val then snarled and they began to fight using their hands and feet, Val tried to punch Angel yet Angel used his feet to kick back at Val. They fought hand to hand for about five minutes, then Val ducked and tripped Angel up, flipping him onto his back. Angel gasped, then he chocked as Val placed his bare brown foot on his chest.

Angel looked up at him speechless as Val smirked "you sure have improved Angelous" he said "I must confess I am proud" Angel was still speechless, then Val took his foot off his chest and held out his hand to help him up. Angel grabbed his hand and Val pulled him up.

"What the..?" said Angel "what was that all about?" Val smiled "that was a test" he said "to see if you truly are prepared" Angel rubbed his back, "and I believe he is prepared!" came a voice. Angel looked over to see Devina and Jasmine appear from behind some equipment in the corner of the room.

"He sure is a good fighter" said Jasmine, "and I believe he is ready" said Devina. Angel smiled then looked at Val who also smiled. "Come now Angel" said Val, "get showered and Devina will make you some breakfast" "then we have something else to show you" said Jasmine. "Ok" said Angel as he walked with them out of the basement.

Later Angel stood in the office, in the corner was a table with many different weapons on it, Val stood on the other side of the table, Devina and Jasmine then lead Angel towards the table.

"Angel" said Val "Son of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat, these are the tools that will help you on your quest" Angel stared at the weapons, there were different types of guns, knives and others. He then saw what looked like long wrist bands that were just like Devina's armbands.

Val held them up, "as well as the weapons shown here Angel" said Val, "these armbands hold jagged blades which can kill or injure an enemy, or even block an attack" Angel picked them up and placed them on his arms, as he admired them, he pressed a button on the bottom palm of the armband and two jagged blades appeared, he stared at them in awe.

"That is a real stinger if you use it to punch and fight an enemy" said Jasmine "Devina designed them" Devina smiled proudly as the cat said that. Jasmine then picked up a couple of daggers that looked like hers. Angel looked at them, then gasped as Jasmine pressed a button and the dagger turned into a three bladed knife. "This was designed by me" said Jasmine "you can use them to block an attack, the metal will slice through anything! Or you can even stab someone, and use the blades to make it even more fatal"

Angel held the dagger in his hand and smiled at Jasmine who also smiled proudly. Val then held up a long katana sword similar to the one he had, "Now that you are a true warrior and ninja" said Val "you have the honour to have your own katana sword, one that will slice down the ones you hunt" He placed the sword in Angel's hands. "Made and designed by Val" said Devina "if you check the blade you'll see what makes it so special and unique"

Angel pulled back the sheath, and it showed some symbols on the gleaming blade, they were Chinese symbols on both sides of the blade. Angel stared in awe at the blade then looked up at Val. "those symbols on this side of the blade" said Val as he stroked the engraved symbols "stand for your name, Angelous the hedgehog" Angel smiled.

"And these symbols" said Val, stroking the symbols on the other side. "Says all who are slain by this blade shall suffer eternal torment" Angel stared at the sword then up at Val "Thank you" he whispered softly, "t…thank you so much, all three of you" Val, Devina and Jasmine smiled.

"All we wanted to do was help you on your mission Angel" said Jasmine "and now…" said Angel "thanks to you, I'm ready to face Razor!" he smiled and clutched the sword tightly, "I promise on my grave, when I meet Razor in battle, I shall drive this blade through his heart!" The Rogues nodded and smiled. Devina smiled "and one final thing…" she said, she and Jasmine walked over to a tall wardrobe, they then opened the two doors.

Angel gasped, he saw a whole outfit, black leather trousers, a long black trench coat and a brown leather belt to hold weapons, but what really made his jaw drop was the tee-shirt, it was like Val's Skull PUNISHER tee-shirt but it was a skeleton standing up holding a sickle and dressed in a black cloak like the Grim Reaper. The sickle was dripping blood, and the skeleton also had angel's wings on it's back.

"Angel of Death" whispered Jasmine, Angel smiled, then Val stepped forward, "we'll let you prepare yourself" he said as he walked towards the door motioning Devina and Jasmine to follow him. When the Shadow Rogues had left the room Angel began to change into his new outfit.

He pulled on the trousers and the tee-shirt that fit like a glove, then he began to fill his belt with all the weapons that the Shadow Rogues had designed for him on the table. He then put on the armbands that held the blades and pulled the coat over his shoulders.

He then saw a full length mirror next to wardrobe and looked at himself, he smiled as he looked at the clothes and the weapons on him. As he stared at himself, he felt ready, tough and confident, he felt ready to take on Razor and his gang, or anyone else that stood in his way.

He reached up to stroke the silver locket around his neck, "I promised you, father, mother" he whispered "I will kill them all" he clasped the necklace and stared into his reflections eyes in determination. He then turned away from the mirror and walked towards the door where the Shadow Rogues were waiting for him.

As he opened the door, the three Mobians looked at him in awe, "wow" said Jasmine "a true dark warrior" Devina agreed "Dark Angel" she whispered. Val nodded at Angel "a true ninja and assassin" he whispered. Angel smiled at him, "you truly are ready to face Razor" said Val.

A few hours later as the sun was setting, Angel stood outside the house next to his motorbike ready to begin his mission, he looked towards the Shadow Rogues who stood there ready to wish him luck. Angel looked at them, "When I have defeated Razor, I shall return, unless I am killed" Jasmine and Devina looked uncomfortable.

Val shook his head "I will not yet you die Angel" he said "you have worked hard to come this far, and Razor or any of his gang will not take your life, we have trained you, and with your training, you are invincible" Angel nodded at Val, "thank you Val" he said shaking the brown hedgehog's hand.

Jasmine and Devina then ran up and hugged him tightly, Angel returned the hug, he felt tears in his eyes, he had lived with the three Mobians and they had trained him hard so he could fulfil his mission and now he was leaving them, he felt like he was losing them as friends forever.

"Thank you, all of you" said Angel as he held back tears, "for everything you have done for me" he slid from their embrace as Jasmine and Devina had tears falling from their eyes, Val held their shoulders to comfort them as Angel got on the motorbike and started the engine, he then looked back at them one last time before he powered the engine and drove off down the dark streets, his mission had just began.

**Hi people! Finally got another chap up! I had to edit it a few times, along with the help of Shadowmjl. Hopefully the next chap will be up sooner! I**

**So...Angel's mission has finally begun! What will he do to find the ones he seeks to kill and what will he do when he finally finds them? And what will he do to find them? Even if it means bloodshed and death? All will be revealed!**

**Thanks again to Shadowmjl for his help! Thanks love**


	31. Chapter 31

**Warning: May contain from threatening and disturbing material. **

**Chapter Thirty**

**The Mission begins**

Hours past as Angel motorcycled through Mobotropolis, he had his scrapbook tucked under his leather coat, he had memorised where Natalie last hung out, it was a whorehouse outside the city.

"If I go there" he thought to himself "I shall find out who saw her, then I'll track her down and slaughter her" he drove his motorcycle faster through the streets until he got to the outside of the city, as he drove along the bare road, he found himself going far out into the country.

He knew the Brothel was somewhere in the country as he knew places like that were hidden from decent society, he powered his bike more then went faster, finally he came to area. He saw a building with lights flashing, it showed a light model of a female mobian dancing naked, along with lights saying things like 'GIRLS GIRLS GIRLS' 'NUDE DANCING' 'SEX SEX SEX' and in big bold letters it read 'PARADISE PUSSY'

Angel wrinkled his nose, but he had to put on an act if he was gonna find Natalie, but he couldn't help but wonder who would be sick enough to go to a brothel. He parked his bike and chained it along with some other motorbikes, around the area of the brothel were bikes and vans and trucks and some men were hanging around outside smoking and talking.

Angel walked up to the door were a sleazy doorman, a grey rat with long hair and a beard looked at him, Angel looked back at him and pulled his coat collar up. The Doorman then opened the door for him and Angel walked in. As soon as he got in, Angel started to feel a bit worried and out of place, the area was filled with semi naked female Mobians either in a bikinis, or topless wearing only thongs or long loincloths. Most of them were dancing in a sexy way either on tables or on shiny steel poles.

Angel looked around at the customers, all men and dressed in biker or trucker clothing, some of them wore denim jeans and jackets with chains and had tattoos or were dressed head to toe in leather and biker suits. Some were sitting at tables with women dancing naked on them or playing cards or poker.

He saw some played pool, a group of bikers were watching two arm wrestling. But what really made him sick was that one woman, a female blue cat was being romped from behind by a large trucker pig and one rough looking dog was romping a moaning yellow canary who was sprawled along a table. He couldn't believe that there were some men having sex with the women and in front of other people.

Trying to be casual Angel walked to the bar where a tough looking pit bull terrier with green spiky hair and a spiked collar stood. Angel walked up and placed some dollars on the table and asked for a beer. The terrier stared at him for a while, then placed a pint of beer on the table.

Angel nodded in thanks, yet he felt uneasy how the terrier looked at him, as if studying him, then Angel walked over to a table, "Relax" he thought to himself "just relax, you're just like them, you're just a horny biker watching some exotic dancers" he sat at a table near the bar where a female pink cat was dancing dressed only in a red loin cloth and sparking red bra.

As he sat there sipping his beer, he saw some bikers look towards him with threatening looks, he then looked towards the Barman who was talking to a plump bulldog dressed in a smart dinner suit. As they were talking the bulldog was having his shoulders massaged by a tall naked female brown Doberman.

Angel felt threatened, he guessed they were talking about him, he reached under his leather coat and stroked two guns her held in his belt. He knew any minute now they would come over and try to throw him out so he had to be prepared. Then the Bulldog and the Terrier walked over to Angel's table.

"Hey you!" said the Bulldog, "You're not one of us!" Angel kept his cool and turned to them "what makes you think that?" he asked, "you're not one of us!" said the Bulldog, "you're no horny bastard wanting sex with my women" "It's you whose the bastard" said Angel "What did you say!?" cried the Bulldog. Angel didn't answer, but he jumped to his feet and pulled out his guns from under his coat.

The Bulldog was stunned, as was the terrier, Angel then turned to the other bikers and truckers and women, "Right!" he shouted "everyone don't move! One step and I'll shot you all!" the bikers and truckers stood still, even though they were tough Mobians they were petrified of the furious black hedgehog who stood there with his guns out.

Angel then turned to the Bulldog, "right!" he pushed the bulldog against the bar counter and held his gun under his jaw, "Where's Natalie! Natalie the Mongoose!" shouted Angel "tell me where she is!" "Natalie?" stammered the Bulldog, "I don't know anything!" "BULLSHIT!" snarled Angel "She hung out here! On the 14th of October! She came here!"

He held up a picture of the mongoose he had in his scrapbook, the bulldog looked at the picture "She's the woman whose in Razor's gang!" said the terrier, "Razor's our best customer! He pays thousands to watch and have sex with the ladies!" "I don't give a fuck!" shouted Angel "you're gonna tell me where this woman is! Or I'll blow your perverted brains out!"

"OK OK!" said the Bulldog, "she goes to different strip clubs and brothels to find ladies for his boss Razor" said the Bulldog, he was starting to sweat a little, she resides in a penthouse in Emerald City, the city where the famous whore gangs are, famous city of prostitutes, she-gangs and Death Ladies" "Really?" said Angel, "Emerald City eh?" he clicked the barrel of the gun, "and you say Razor's your best customer eh?"

The bulldog was getting scared, "you service the very man who slaughtered my family?" snarled Angel. The bulldog could tell that through Angel's deep angry voice that he was gonna kill someone and he seemed the perfect target. "I despise those you service him or even know him….Razor the Wolf!" growled Angel.

The Bulldog's eyes went wide, as they did, Angel pulled the trigger shooting the guy in the head, the bulldog's body jarred then fell lifeless on the floor, everyone in the whorehouse gasped in horror and pulled out their weapons that included knives and guns. Angel then turned to them all, showing his own guns.

"You killed him!" shouted one biker coming towards him with a knife, the women who were shocked at their boss being shot got down from their tables and poles and ran out of the place screaming in horror. Angel glared at the bikers and truckers who came towards him with their weapons.

"You all knew Razor?" he snarled, the bikers and truckers held up their weapons, "and what are you gonna do about it?" snarled one biker, "you killed the owner of this joint!" "You knew Razor!" snarled Angel again, he then threw down his guns and threw off his coat. The bikers and truckers all stood in fighting stances. Angel felt his anger growing again and his eyes began to glow white, the bikers stood back in horror, "Angel then began to glow silvery white "CHAOS…." He shouted powering up with white energy "KADVA!" he exploded in white and silver energy; the shockwave hit all the bikers and truckers sending them flying around the room.

When the energy faded, Angel looked around at all the truckers and bikers lying on the floor covered in blood and dead, there was blood all over the walls too. Angel picked up his coat and guns he had thrown down, he then walked away from the scene, he smirked "good riddance".

When he got outside, he saw his bike and got onto it, "Now I know where Natalie is hiding" he thought "that Owner gave me good information, and now all I have to do is find her apartment, then torture her into telling me where the rest of the gang are, then kill her, then I can find the others" He revved up his bike and began to drive in the direction towards Emerald City.

**So Angel know's where Natalie is! What will he do to her when he does find her? Find out!**


	32. Chapter 32

**WARNING: Contains Gore, torture and strong violence! If you do not wish to see such material, do not read! You have been warned!**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**A Whore's Slaughter**

When Angel arrived in Emerald City he began to look around for the apartment, he knew it would be in an area where the police wouldn't go near; it had to be Downtown, just like Downtown Mobotropolis where he met the Shadow Rogues.

He drove his motorbike down the winding road then finally made it to the Downtown area, he slowed down his motorcycle, everywhere he looked he could see mobian women dressed in bondage clothes or very skimpy skirts and tops or very tight clothing. Some women were wearing just thongs and crop tops.

He remembered the Owner of the brothel telling him they were prostitutes and hung out in organised gangs, Angel then saw an area of motorcycles and went to park his motorcycle there, he then began to walk slowly through the area. His eyes shifted around watching the whores as they watched him.

Some whores then came up to him, one was a white rabbit dressed in pink silk with the playboy symbol on the top, another was a black crow wearing a PVC thong like number and netted tights and a policewoman's hat and another was a Weasel dressed as Catwoman.

"You come for some fun mister?" said the white rabbit striking a sexy pose, "if that's what you call fun" said Angel looking over his shoulder at her. The rabbit stared at him. "I'm here to ask questions" said Angel "and I'm not leaving without answers" "What kind of questions?" asked the crow.

Angel narrowed his eyes, he was prepared to pull out his weapons if the women started to play games with him. "I'm looking for a woman" said Angel. The weasel scoffed "there are plenty" she said. "Not just any woman" said Angel "but a certain one, I have seen her before"

"And who would that be?" asked the rabbit curling a bit of her blonde hair around her finger. "Natalie the Mongoose" said Angel in a menacing tone, the whore looked at him in shock. "Natalie?" said the weasel, "she's the leader of the whore gangs in this city" she formed a smirk "yeah" said the Crow also smiling an evil smile "she gave us tips on proper soliciting so we can get more money than we usually whore for"

Angel's eyes blazed, "where is she?" he grabbed the crow by the throat "where is she?" He snarled "where is that slut!" the whore gasped as they saw their friend get grabbed. Angel then pulled out his gun. "Tell me!" he snarled "unless you want this bullet as your next customer!" he pointed the barrel at her opening.

The crow choked, the other whores stood still terrified at what Angel would do, as Angel had grabbed the whore, they had pulled out their own weapons, guns and knives. "Armed whores?" thought Angel, he didn't feel threatened, but he still threatened to torture the whore more if she didn't talk.

The whore in his grasp leaned towards him to whisper, she then whispered "she's in the Top Penthouse on the North Downtown lane" Angel pushed her to the ground pulling the barrel of the gun away from her opening, he then pulled the barrel to his nose, he could smell her wetness on it. "Thank you sweetheart" he snarled "now I'll have my fun"

He then pulled out a grey Chaos Emerald that Val had given him, "Chaos Control now!" the whores gasped as he vanished in a grey light, the whores stared at the crow who was still on the wet ground, she then smirked "I sent him to the wrong house!" she smiled "he'll never find our leader" the whores smirked.

Angel had chaos controlled to the Penthouse, but when he arrived, he found an empty apartment, "Those Fucking sluts!" he shouted furiously, "they tricked me!" he turned to the window and looked out the streets where he could see the whores still walking around causally looking for customers.

Angel snarled and pulled out the emerald, but as he did, he saw someone moving around in the apartment across the street, it looked like a white and blonde haired mongoose dressed in a white bra and thong. "BINGO!" cried Angel, "those whores thought they had saved their leader, but no!" he used chaos control to get to the apartment, he stood outside the door of the hallway in the house and looked through a crack in the door.

There was the Mongoose standing in the living room, there was a pile of money on the glass coffee table, the Mongoose was talking to herself, "my dear Razor will be so proud of me, all this money, not to mention the wild sex, and the murdering of these professional men and breaking the hearts of their ugly wives"

Angel snarled, his anger had reached it's peek, he could see her standing there in the bedroom of his parents laughing and jeering as Shadow was stabbed and shot in the head, then Rouge raped and slaughtered. Angel pulled out his dagger that Jasmine had given him, then slipped in through the door whilst Natalie's back was turned.

The mongoose was so busy singing and talking to herself she didn't hear Angel creeping quietly up behind her. Angel then saw his chance and grabbed her hair and pulled her close to him. Natalie screamed as her hair was pulled. Angel then placed the blade under her throat.

"Good evening" whispered Angel menacingly into her ear. "Mmm, a bit slutty for the evening are we?" Natalie was terrified, "who are you? What are you doing in my house?" Angel pushed the blade up closer to her throat "you don't remember me do ya?" he asked.

He spun her around and pushed her into a large dining chair in the dining room and kitchen area of the apartment. Natalie gasped, then cried out as Angel whipped out some bondage tape and tied her feet and legs to the chair, Natalie tried to struggle and spit at him but Angel slapped her across the face, he then looked up at her.

"NO!" screamed Natalie, "Stop! Please no!" Angel then whipped out some handcuffs and snapped them around her wrists making sure she was tightly restrained in the chair. "Why?" he spat a smirk curling in the corner of his mouth, "I thought you liked this stuff done to you" he then smirked again.

Natalie took a good look at his face and cried out "NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Angel smirked "you recognise my face eh? Do I remind you of someone?" Natalie was so shocked she couldn't speak, "do I look like someone….YOU MURDERED!" he screamed in her ear. Natalie then realised "NO!" "Yes!" said Angel "Angel the Hedgehog! The son of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat!"

He then took off his coat and showed his belt of different kinds of weapons, Natalie gasped again in terror. Angel then took out one of Jasmine's daggers and stepped towards her. "I vowed revenge, and now….I shall have it!" Natalie shivered in terror, Angel then held up the dagger.

"I've come for you first Natalie!" said Angel "I come to you for two reasons, the first is information" "FUCK YOU!" shouted Natalie "you filthy hybrid! I'll tell you nothing" Angel then leaned close to her pointing the knife at her eyes. "I will ask you questions, and if you don't answer me, I'll cut you in ways that will make you useless to a man!" Angel then knelt down and pressed a button on the dagger making the three blades appear "and to show you how serious I am" he said, he grabbed her finger and closed the blades again to chop it clean off.

Natalie screamed in agony, "NOW!" shouted Angel "Tell me! I want all the information on Razor and the others, what they're doing and where I can find them!" Natalie was crying in agony from her finger but she began to speak, "Otis and Snarl are gang members in Blade City, the roughest and dirtiest city on Mobius"

"And Wade and Budd?" spat Angel positioning his knife over her fingers again. "Wade and Budd work in Whorehouses! Wade is a Bouncer at a Club called Blue Goddess in Diamond City, Budd is a barman in a Brothel just three miles outside Diamond City" "and Razor?" Angel demanded leaning close to her.

"Razor…." Said Natalie, "tell me!" shouted Angel as he chopped off one of Natalie's other fingers, Natalie screamed in agony, "ok! Ok!" she screamed "Razor's living on a farm just five miles outside of Mobotropolis" "and what does he do there?" asked Angel "he imprisons women and girls down there…" said Natalie, "he uses them for his pleasure and fantasies! That's all I know! I swear! Please don't hurt me more!"

Angel smirked, he was pleased that Natalie had given him all the information he wanted to know, yet he still wanted to have fun with the struggling mongoose, he wanted to make her suffer just as she had made his parents suffer. "You've done well Mongoose" he said "but I have no intention of going easy on you…."

He began to torture her more, first he cut off all her fingers and her thumbs, one at a time, as he did, the Mongoose screamed and howled in agony. Angel smirked at the torture, he then sliced her ears and down her face disfiguring her then cut off her toes with the dagger.

Natalie howled and screamed, all Angel was staring at was a disfigured fingerless, toeless whore, but he wasn't finished yet, he took the dagger again and shoved it into her opening. Natalie screamed as Angel thrusted the dagger into her hard and fast. "LIKE THAT HUH!?" he screamed at her "LIKE THAT? NOW YOU KNOW! YOU NOW KNOW WHAT MY PARENTS WENT THROUGH! SUCH EVIL COLD TORTURE!"

He pulled out the dagger form her opening and stared at her still howling and screaming and covered in blood that was dripping down her body, down into the carpet and the floor. Angel then saw some whisky on the counter. He grabbed it and threw it over Natalie, Natalie screamed more "NO! PLEASE NO!" Angel smirked and took a lighter "I show no mercy!" he snarled, "This is for my mother, my father and all others you slaughtered!"

He then held the lighter to her face and lit it, as he did, Natalie's body burst into flames, Angel then stood and watched, drinking the rest of the whisky in the bottle as he watched Natalie burn to death. He smirked as she screamed and screamed in agony, then finally her body went limp still alight. Angel smirked as satisfaction filled his heart.

As he watched, he then heard voices and footsteps, he turned and saw the door get kicked open, he then saw some whores standing there, as soon as they saw Natalie's still burning corpse they cried out in shock and sadness. They must have heard Natalie screaming and had come to her aid.

Angel turned to them and pulled out his guns, the whores ran in also brandishing his guns "you bastard!" they shouted "you murdered our leader!" "And what are you gonna do?" Angel smirked, the whores began to fire their guns, but Angel leapt in the air and somersaulted over their heads, the whores gasped as he did, Angel then activated the armblades Devina gave him. He then used them to fight the whores, before long he had defeated the whores as they fell to the floor all sliced, cut up and dead.

Angel then run to the window and jumped through it, smashing the glass, he then opened his wings and began to fly down to the street where a whole army of whores were with their guns. Angel landed on the ground and stared at them. "Pathetic" he whispered "thinking they can defeat me…"

"MURDERER!" they shouted, they all stepped towards him, their guns brandished and knives on show. Angel lifted his head and stared at them, they were a whole group of Amazons, like swarms of Ants ready to avenge their fallen queen. They were ready to fight and showed no mercy.

Angel then snarled and his eyes began to glow white, then his body glowed white and silver cracking began to form around him, he then jumped up "CHAOS KADAVA!" he shouted, as he shouted, a blast of white and silver energy flew out and hit the whores, knocking them all down dead. Angel landed on the ground and looked up at the corpses of the whores lying on the ground and covered in blood. He saw some whores still moving seriously injured, he took out his guns and used them to shoot them dead.

Angel smirked at the corpses as his eyes flashed at the blood and slaughter "good riddance, you were all working for Natalie and Razor and the rest of the gang, in my book, that means death!" he put his guns in the pockets and walked down to where his motorcycle is, he then took out his scrapbook and crossed out Natalie's name on the death list, he then revved it up and drove out of Downtown Emerald City.

**Whoa! Angel's bloodthirsty! Let me know what you think! If you managed to get through this part that is!**


	33. Chapter 33

**WARNING: Contains violence, gore and drug use, do not read if such material disturbs or offends you!**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**The Massacre of the Dealers**

Angel drove on for hours; he drove through the rest of the night and most of the day. He was satisfied at his first revenge kill, but now he was feeling tired and thirsty after driving for so long. Just as the sun was setting he saw a late night club just outside of Blade City, just ahead of the pub was a large sign saying 'BLADE CITY' he parked his motorcycle and walked in.

As he did, he saw the bartender washing out a beer glass with a bored look on his face with a few men dressed in dirty denim, it seemed like a dirty run down pub, but Angel really needed a drink. He walked up to the bar and ordered a beer. The bartender placed a beer on the counter.

As Angel drank he sighed heavily, he then looked up where there was a small TV above the bar. As he watched the TV he realised that the news were filming in Emerald City. The newsreader, who was the same brown stoat who had been interviewing Susan, was standing in the very street where the prostitutes lay.

_"Last Night, it seemed was the final night for the Emerald City prostitutes, at around 2.30am, neighbours outside Downtown heard commotion, it seemed that the prostitutes had ganged up to fight but were killed by something or someone with a strong death force"_

The Camera then zoomed in showing the bodies of the whores being placed in body bags, "the wounds that seemed to have killed them must have been caused by strong force as the bodies appear to have trauma to the heads or severe broken bones" Angel gripped his beer glass, yet the men at the bar seemed too drunk to care about what was going on, on the TV and the bartender was wiping the counter with a cloth and seemed to be in a world of his own.

Angel looked up at the TV again, "also" said the stoat _"it has been reported that a woman was murdered in her apartment on the exact same night, the police do not know how to link it all, but the body that had missing fingers and toes, of which the parts were absent and was burnt to a crisp has been identified by a post mortem that it is in fact Natalie the Mongoose an infamous criminal, prostitute and gangster who is in fact part of the gang of the infamous Razor the Wolf"_

Angel smirked as he drank his beer, _"now the whole of Mobius will know that one of the evil gang is dead"_ he then saw something else come up, _"CCTV footage has captured what seems to be a figure running from the scene, a Mobian dressed in black with quills of what looks to be a hedgehog, police have guessed that the hedgehog may be the killer of Natalie and the prostitutes"_

Angel felt his heart leap to his throat as he saw the CCTV footage of himself on the TV, luckily the bartender and the drunks weren't watching the TV. Angel finished his beer then felt it best to get out of the bar, he placed the empty glass on the bar counter then walked out.

As soon as he did, he saw his motorcycle and jumped on, "I'll go straight to the city and find Otis and Snarl" he thought, "I know I'll be able to face those gangs and drug dealers, none of them will be standing when I'm through with them" He revved up his engine and drove straight towards the Downtown part of the city.

As he drove, he felt the wind whistling in his quills, he looked around at the city around him, it sure was a dirty and run down area of the city, only the roughest and poorest of people lived here. He looked at all the broken windows of abandoned shops, smashed up cars and empty drums.

He also saw some Mobians dressed in torn and filthy clothes laying on the dirty and debris littered streets. He then decided to park his bike and play it quiet, he needed to be careful if he was to find Snarl and Otis, he knew that the gangs that hung out in Blade City were very dangerous, and even more dangerous than the gangs that he had watched Val fight back in Mobotropolis.

Angel parked his bike by an abandoned pub, then pulling his collar up to his chin began to walk down the streets, as he was walking he saw some male Mobians dressed in dark blue hoodies with stripes and baseball caps. As soon as they saw him, they began to flash their signs. Angel stood very still and put his hands in his pockets

The men then walked up and continued to flash their signs, "are you one of us?" one of them asked, a rough looking rat in a blue baseball cap. Angel looked up, "what makes you think I don't belong?" he asked "we're part of the Blue Blood Gang" said another, a scruffy looking dog "we dressed in blue caps and wear blue stripes"

"And those who don't belong!" said a grey mongoose punching his hand "we kill!" the gang got closer, but Angel didn't feel threatened. "I know someone in your gangs" he spat "oh yeah?" said the rat "and who?" "Otis the Weasel" snarled Angel. The gang looked surprised "and how do you know him?" they asked.

"I have my reasons" said Angel reaching causally under his coat to take out his gun, "well you're not gonna find him blackly!" said the rat "and there's no way you're gonna get any answers out of us!" Angel eyes narrowed, he whipped out his gun and pointed it at the rat "Don't fucking mess with me!" he said "I want to find your leader and you're gonna take me to him!"

"Oh yeah?" said the rat, he instantly grabbed Angel's wrist and kicked him in the stomach, Angel yelped and fell on his knees, as he did, the rest of the gang ran towards him pulling out firearms and knives. Angel quickly reacted and pulled out his katana sword, he then used it to fight the gang.

He jumped up and with three different moves, he sliced down the gang members, they all fell to the floor each bleeding heavily with slashed throats or torsos. Angel jumped up, he then saw the rat who was lying on the floor trying to crawl away. Angel strode up and placed his foot on his back.

The rat cried out in shock, "Now" said Angel, he slid the bloody blade under his chin, "take me to your leader" the rat nodded "ok...ok I will, just please…don't kill me" Angel leaned close and whispered in his ear, "now, walk slowly with your arms by your sides and take me to your leader…NOW!" he shouted, making the young rat jump out of his skin.

The rat lead Angel down a dirty street then towards what looked like an old wooden cellar door; the rat opened it, then walked down some stairs leading to a smelly and dark cellar. As Angel walked behind him with his dagger pressing into the rat's back, he could hear voices.

It sounded like some dealers discussing drugs and how they were going to go out and find customers to buy their drugs. Angel then heard a voice that made his blood run cold. "OTIS!" he thought in his head. The rat then came to a door where the voices were coming from and made a strange knocking on the door, it must be a coded knock. "Come in!" said a voice, Otis's voice. The rat opened the door, and Angel pushed him forward with his knife.

As soon as he walked in, he saw a big crowd of hooded Mobians all crowding around a weak table, they all turned to face him, "ah Willie!" said one "you brought a customer?" the rat nodded shakily "y...yes I did" the dealers looked up at Angel. "So what's a leather clad guy like you doing down here?" asked one of the dealers "come to buy crack?" asked another.

Angel placed his hands under his coat, "I already have a drug thank you" he said "but there's one which I really get high on" "and what's that dude?" asked the first dealer. "Bleeders" said Angel in a menacing tone. "Bleeders?" asked a voice, then Otis appeared from behind the crowd of Dealers dressed in a blue jacket, and light blue jeans with a blue headband tied around his head "what's that?"

Angel turned to the rat he had held hostage, "this!" he said, he then whipped out his knife and slashed the rat's throat, as he did, the rat choked as blood sprayed out from his throat and all over the dealers and the dirty walls. The gang watched in shock and horror at the rat as blood sprayed everywhere.

"Willie!" cried one of the dealers, he then looked up at Angel "Son of a bitch!" he shouted, he pulled out his knife and ran towards him, but Angel drew his sword and with one swish sliced the dealer in half. The other gang members were stunned yet they tried to fight Angel. But Angel used his sword and began to strike them down, as he did, blood splattered everywhere and body parts and limbs hit the floor.

Angel then cut down the last gangster, then looked up with his piercing eyes to look at Otis who had backed against the wall in terror. "Fuck!" he cried as Angel strode towards him, his sword dripping with blood. Otis then saw a shotgun on the table and grabbed it, he then pointed it at Angel "who are you!" Angel went right up to him and grabbed the barrel of the shotgun and bent it upwards, "your worst nightmare!" he growled in a low voice.

Otis gasped as he stared at Angel's face, but before he had the chance to move, Angel pulled out the two daggers Jasmine gave him and pinned the weasel's wrists to the wall. Otis screamed in agony. Angel smirked as he watched the weasel suffer as blood dripped from the wounds in his wrists down his arms and onto his shirt.

"Now you see the pain I went through, after all these years of waiting and training, I can finally have my revenge!" Otis stared into his eyes in pain. "Wha…wh…" he choked unable to talk due to the pain and blood running down his arms. Angel then saw a syringe filled with what looked like heroin. Angel smirked again "ah…" he picked it up and held it up in front of Otis.

"Heroin" he said "heard you're a fan of the stuff, such a great drug isn't it?" he held the syringe tightly in his hand and drove it into Otis's neck making him gasp and wince in pain as the tiny needle hit his neck. Angel then injected the drug into him and stepped back as he watched the weasel twitch and shivered as he was slowly dying a painful death.

But as he was dying, Otis struggled to look up "you won't get away with this!" he spat, "Razor will find you and kill you for this!" Angel smirked "well, you'll be disappointed, I have this all planned out! I plan to slaughter all of you, one by one before you can even lay a finger on me! They'll all soon know, that they will be as dead as you….and Natalie!"

As he said Natalie's name he pulled a plastic bag from under his coat and waved it in front of Otis, in it, it showed the bloody fingers and toes from Natalie and also a lock of her hair. Otis's eyes widened and he looked up again at Angel who pulled out a metal device with a flashing red light on the end. "Goodbye Otis" snarled Angel.

Otis began to struggle and muffle through the device in his mouth. But Angel calmly walked away, he walked over the chopped up bodies of the dealers, then walked up the stairs out of the basement and into the streets again. Angel then took a metal device with a red button. He then pressed the button with his thumb, as he did, the building behind him that had the dealers and Otis, exploded in a big ball of fire.

Angel smirked and walked over to his bike. "Two down, four to go…" he took out his scrapbook and crossed out Otis's name."Now…" he thought, he turned on his engine on the bike, "time to find Snarl…the glamorous gangster" he placed the scrapbook under his coat then began to drive up towards the uptown areas of Blade City.

**Another bites the dust! Angel is ruthless! So what will the next painful death be?**

**Note: Credit to Shadowmjl for his help! Thanks baby! xxxxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Death of the Mobsters**

Angel drove up to the Uptown area, he could see the streets getting less dirty and more clean, he knew there were some areas in Blade City that were cleaner and more richer people lived there, yet it was still packed with gangs.

Angel parked his bike outside what looked like a tall shining skyscraper, "flashy" he thought, as he parked his bike, he felt someone touch his coat, he turned around to see a young female black swallow dressed in short sexy clothes, she had to be a hooker. Angel glared at her, "I'm not in the mood for it" he spat.

The hooker just looked disappointed yet gave a drunk like smile; Angel sighed and began to walk towards the building. "You're not going in there are you?" asked the Hooker. "Damn hell I am" said Angel "but that buildings packed with mobsters!" said the hooker. Angel just looked at her, then walked causally through the doors into the building.

Angel then walked to the lift near the doors, "Mobsters eh?" he thought, he stepped into the lift and pulled his trench coat closer around himself. He then selected the button for the top floor. As he stood there waiting for the lift to reach the top, he suddenly felt a jolt, as if the lift was encountering problems. Angel stood still and pulled out his guns.

The lift jolted and moved then finally stopped, "Dammit!" thought Angel crossly, he looked around the lift, then looked up, he then powered up his hands making them glow white. He then thrust them up causing a chaos blade to burst a hole at the top. He then leapt through the hole and on the top of the lift.

He then looked around at the darkness around him, then at all the wires as well as the metal pulling the lift up, Angel then looked up, then opened his wings and began to fly upwards, he tried to look for a vent or something that would give him access to the building if he couldn't get up from the lift.

Angel then saw a hole on the wall, "Bingo!" he thought, he looked in and saw it was an air vent, "perfect!" he thought, he made his wings go back into his back and began to climb into the hole, it was just wide enough for him to squeeze in. Angel crawled in and began to move down in it, as he did, he strained his ears to try and hear sounds.

Just then he heard voices, then he saw a light on the side of the vent and he could hear the voices more clearly. He moved closer to the hole and looked through it, there he could see a penthouse like room with leather sofas and glass tables, and gathered around a large glass table in the middle of the room were some smartly glasses Mobian men.

Angel studied them, there were six of them. One was a grey panther, the second was a brown fox, the third was a grey lion, the fourth was a brown weasel, the fifth was a black and grey hawk and the sixth was a Doberman none other than Snarl the Doberman. They were looking at some morgue photos of Natalie and pictures of the slaughtered whores in Emerald City, some newspapers and even some CCT footage pictures of the attack.

"Snarl" said one of the mobsters, "I should worry about this, this is serious, Natalie was brutally murdered along with all the whores of Emerald City" Snarl looked up at the mobsters. "I am aware of this mysterious assassin, and I grieve Natalie so much, as well as the whores who have served her" one of the mobsters put a CCTV picture of Angel walking to his motorbike in Tech City, "the people of Emerald City have mentioned the sighting of this young Mobian, taken minutes after the slaughter" Snarl stared at it and was just about to say something when a young mobster, a black and red coyote ran in.

"Boss! Boss!" he shouted "there's been an explosion in Downtown Blade City! "What!" cried Snarl "the Blue Blood Gang!" shouted the Coyote "they've been killed; the building they were selling drugs in, it was blown up! Terrorists!" the mobsters looked at Snarl, then at the pictures "that's where Otis lives and works with the gangs!" said Snarl in fear.

"The assassin struck!" said one of the mobsters, Snarl looked at the others "I shall inform Razor, Wade and Budd about the attacks!" he said "get my helicopter ready!" the mobsters nodded and ran out of the room, Snarl pulled out a cell phone and walked out of the room onto the balcony, the shutting the thick soundproof glass door behind him.

Angel watched the Doberman and his anger filled his heart, he could see the doberman holding Shadow hostage as the others raped and tortured Rouge. "Bastards!" he thought, he began to punch the vent airway, he then managed to get it open, he then flipped forward and ducked behind the table watching Snarl talk on his cell phone. "Helicopter" he thought "perfect!" he smirked as bloody thoughts filled his mind, he then began to crawl away towards the door of the room, he then opened the door and ran outside into the hall before Snarl could turn around and see him.

Angel ran through the large corridor until he saw some stairs leading to the top of the building, he ran up and he began to hear loud whirring noises, like propeller blades. He ran up and out to a door leading to a large helipad, he then saw a large black helicopter. "Damn this bastard is rich!" he thought.

He pulled out his gun and walked over to the helicopter, he could see a young frog wearing pilot equipment, his door was open as he was waiting for Snarl to appear. Angel walked up, his quills and coat flew about violently against the strong wind of the blades going round, he then walked up to the helicopter.

As he stepped up to the door, the pilot turned to him, "hey where's Snarl?" he asked, Angel smirked "he'll be here, but he won't be leaving" "why?" asked the pilot "because his next trip is Hell!" said the Angel, the pilot looked stunned, but he didn't have the chance to say anything as Angel whipped out his gun and shot the pilot blank in the face.

The pilot fell back into his chair blood running down his face, Angel sat the body up and jumped out of the helicopter to hide behind the door so he could surprise Snarl. Just as he hid himself behind the door, he saw Snarl appear holding his collar against the strong wind caused by the blades.

The Doberman then got inside the helicopter and talked to the pilot "ready for take-off" he said, but the pilot didn't move, Snarl turned to the pilot, "are you deaf man?" he shouted "I said lift off!" but the pilot still didn't respond. Snarl then grabbed the pilot and pulled him towards him only to find that the pilot had been shot blank in the forehead.

Snarl gasped, but was then pulled into the back of the helicopter by Angel, Snarl gasped as he was thrown on the floor of the helicopter, he then saw the face of Angel. "What the fuck!" he cried. Angel placed his foot on the Doberman's chest and pulled out his gun.

"Hello Snarl" he said in a menacing voice, "bet you don't know me do you?" the Doberman stared at the black hedgehog as the memories came back to him. "No!" he cried "it can't be!" "Recognise me now?" snarled Angel "is it all coming back? That night you and your murderous friends destroyed my life? Murdering my parents!"

Snarl's eyes widened, "Angel the Hedgehog!" shouted Angel "the son of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat!" Snarl gasped "it was you!" he shouted "you slaughtered Natalie! You killed Otis!" Angel nodded "yes!" he shouted "I killed them! They had it coming! They now reside in Hell and now….YOU'RE NEXT!"

Snarl's eyes widened, but before he could speak, Angel grabbed his collar and pulled him up, "I've suffered hell after what your leader did! You slaughtered my family, I had to live three years of hell in an orphanage and in hellish foster homes! I then ran away from an abusive family, I trained with the merciless and dangerous Shadow Rogues, and I've killed to get to you, and now….your blood will be next to be spilt!" Snarl's eyes went wider with terror as Angel threw him out of the helicopter.

Angel then leapt out and grabbed the Doberman, "get up who worthless filth!" he shouted, "get your arse up!" Snarl was terrified, "what you gonna do to me?" he cried. Angel smirked "oh a lot of things" he said. "He pushed Snarl up against the helicopter and then used the jagged armblades Devina gave him. He made the blades burst out from his sleeves; the blades pierced Snarl's flesh and stayed there.

Snarl gave a roar of agony, but he couldn't move, "hurts doesn't it?" spat Angel, he then grabbed Snarl's hand and thrust it up towards the helicopter blades, as he did, he sliced the Doberman's arm clean off! Snarl howled in agony, then Angel took his other arm and thrust it up to the blades.

"Hurts doesn't it!" shouted Angel; he then pulled the jagged blades out of Snarl's chest making him scream more. Angel then flipped him upside down and thrust his legs up towards the blades. Snarl screamed and screamed again as his legs were hacked off by the whirring blades.

Angel dropped the limbless Doberman on the ground; he smirked as he watched Snarl slowly die before his eyes, blood pouring from his severed limbs. Angel then smirked, "I've been waiting to see you die at my hand!" he snarled, "and now here I stand above you, feeling satisfaction after what you did!"

He then grabbed Snarl's body and threw it up into the blades, as he did; Snarl's body exploded in a bloody mess, sending blood and ripped flesh everywhere, Angel felt the blood and flesh splash onto him. As it did, Angel felt satisfaction. "Good Riddance!" he smiled.

As he kept staring at the liquefied mobster his ear twitched as he heard footsteps, he turned to see the mobsters he saw talking to Snarl earlier appear. "BOSS!" cried one of them staring at the bloody mess. Angel then looked at them, they gasped at the blood and flesh over his body.

"You!" they cried "you murdered our boss!" they then drew their guns and began shooting at Angel, Angel quickly ducked drawing his own gun and began to shoot at the mobsters, shooting them in the legs. The mobsters fell crying out in agony as Angel riddled bullets into their legs.

As soon as they were down, Angel drew his sword and leapt towards them, as quick as a flash, he cut down the mobsters, cutting though their flesh. Soon Angel stood amongst cut up flesh and bones of the fallen mobsters. Angel cleaned his sword, then began to walk into the building wiping the blood from his face. As he walked he took out his scrapbook and turned to the death list, he crossed out Snarl's name and smirked "Three down….Three to go"

**Whoo go Angel! **

**Note: Thanks again to Shadowmjl for his help! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**Resting**

After motorcycling out of the city Angel soon arrived at a hotel about ten miles from Blade City, he was very tired and felt like he needed a well deserved rest after his recent killings. He parked his motorcycle in the car park of the hotel and began to walk towards the glass doors. When he got inside he checked into a large double room.

When he got inside the room, he stared at the large bed and placed his large rucksack on it hoping to unpack later. He took off his coat and the rest of his clothes, then walked into the shower room so he could have a nice hot shower, he turned on the shower and stepped in.

As he washed himself, he sighed as the shower of water covered him in its embrace. As he showered he watched as all the dirt and sweat washed away from him and down the plughole. He had been awake solid for two and a half days as he had been looking for the first three of Razor's gang and he was exhausted.

He washed himself thoroughly, yet as he scrubbed himself, he thought even though he was washing away the dirt and blood, he wasn't washing away the marks of the sins and murders he had committed. Yet he thought to himself, he didn't commit them for nothing, he did it for revenge and for the safety of other Mobians.

Angel then turned off the shower and dried himself, he then pulled on some black underpants and walked over to the bed, he then stretched out and lay on the pillow, he felt so tired, yet he felt a little satisfied from killing Natalie, Otis and Snarl. Angel yawned again then rested on the pillow, before long, Angel fell fast asleep.

Much later, Angel awoke to see the moon shining through his window, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, he then looked at the clock, it was almost 4.30 in the morning. Angel sighed, he had been sleeping for a long while. He reached towards his coat he had draped over the sofa in the bedroom and looked for the scrapbook.

He found it and turned on his bedside lamp, he then turned the pages until he got to the death list with all the names of Razor's gang. He then turned the page again. He then picked up the newspapers he had gathered from Snarl's office. He then began to read the reports on Natalie and the whore's deaths in Emerald City.

He then cut out some of the main headlines on the murders and the information then began to paste them in his book, he then began to write in red and black, 'THEY DESERVED IT!' 'THEY HAD IT COMING!' and 'THEY SHALL BURN IN HELL!' he then drew pictures of demons and devils, he then drew a sketch of Natalie after he had tortured her and killed her, seeing her burnt up corpse in his head gave him such pleasure.

Angel then began to draw some pictures of the whores as he had killed them, using his chaos powers, such a sight it was, the alleyway filled with the dead whores. As the papers had said, it was the largest pile of dead bodies in the city. Angel then closed his book and hoped he would find some more newspapers had held reports of the murders of Otis and Snarl. He then lay down on his pillow and began to sleep a little more.

A few hours later, Angel was awakened by someone opening the door, "room service!" came a voice, Angel pulled the covers over himself as a male panda dressed in a white suit came with a trolley on wheels.

Angel then saw the panda had brought some bacon, eggs, sausages and other breakfast foods along with a couple of jugs of orange and blackcurrant juice. "Your room service breakfast sir" said the panda, Angel thanked him and pulled out a twenty dollar bill "your tip" he said "thank you sir" said the panda as he walked out of the room.

Angel licked his lips and picked up the tray of breakfast, next to the plate was a newspaper, and it had the headlines. Angel picked it up and began to read. 'TWO KILLINGS IN ONE CITY' 'BUILDING IN DOWNTOWN BLADE CITY BLOWN UP' 'RESIDENTS IN UPTOWN BLADE CITY REPORT MURDER OF PEOPLE IN UPDOWN PENTHOUSE'

Angel opened the paper and began to read:

'_At six__ thirty pm an explosion was set off in Downtown Blade city the attack left at least fifty people dead, most of them were said to have been the Blue Blood Gang, a famous gang known for violence, car theft, arson, armed robbery, grievous bodily harm and drug dealing. The famous leader known at Otis the Weasel has been believed to have been in the building when it blew up'_

'_Also not long after the explosion in Downtown, an attack happened in Uptown Penthouse, one of the tallest skyscrapers in Blade City, according to residents there, it has been reported that a mysterious Mob that had been living in the top building were murdered, the first thing that greeted eyewitnesses was the sight of cut up flesh around an active helicopter, it seems that the killer had killed one of the mobsters by throwing him in the helicopter blades, and the other mobsters were killed with what seemed to be a sword due to the wounds'_

Angel smirked "Good Riddance" he took the main papers that showed the headlines and began to cut them out so he could paste them in his scrapbook. He then circled some of the pictures of Otis and Snarl and wrote the same words in red and black, 'THEY DESERVED TO DIE' 'THEY ROT IN HELL!'

Angel then pasted the information from the papers in his book and continued to draw some more hellish pictures expressing his anger and his satisfaction. Angel then closed his book and began to eat his breakfast. As he ate, he thought about what he had done and also how he was going to find Wade, Budd and finally Razor.

"I got the information I need" he thought "I will find them, and make them suffer" he put another piece of bacon into his mouth and stared out of the window at the sun shining above the hotel.

Much later, as the sun was setting Angel decided he had rested long enough and was ready to continue his mission. He packed his things, got dressed and put his scrapbook under his coat. He then walked downstairs to the bar where a young female doe was serving some Mobians at the bar; some of them were watching the news on a TV.

Angel walked up and ordered some scotch; the doe placed a glass and small bottle on the counter in front of him, then smiled at him giving him a flirty look. Angel poured his drink and began to sip, as he did he watched the news. As he did another report came up and what Angel heard made his heart stop.

On the TV a white polar bear reporter began to speak:

"_Today on tonight's news another brutal murder has taken place in Mobotropolis, the Victims claimed are __identified as Sonic the Hedgehog, his wife Amy Rose and their sixteen year old son Flash"_ Angel gripped his glass in horror as did the other people in the bar. As the reporter spoke, the photos of Sonic, Amy and Flash appeared.

_"The family were found murdered in their home last night, Sonic, One of Mobius's greatest heroes was found to have been beaten and kicked then stabbed twice in the chest with a kitchen knife then thrown over his wife's body, Amy Rose was found tied to the bed by her wrists and ankles, it was shown that she had been raped several times before finally being sliced and stabbed to death, what makes this even more suspicious is that this murder is similar to the one of Anti-Heroes Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat"_

Angel could feel his anger getting stronger within him again; he felt that he couldn't contain it. The Reporter continued to speak _"the family have been shown to have a daughter, known as Amethyst who is a twin to the murdered son, her body was not found, it has been guessed by the police that she had been taken by the kidnappers"_ Angel's eyes narrowed.

_"What makes it even more suspicious is that a note was left on the body of Sonic, and it said 'CATCH US IF YOU CAN!' sighed Razor the Wolf, it seems that Razor is trying to infuriate the killer of his gang members and is trying to break him by kidnapping the daughter. Although it is still unknown who the killer of Natalie, Otis and Snarl is, it seems that the killer is close to Sonic's family"_

Angel couldn't listen anymore, as he squeezed his glass it suddenly shattered, as it did, the barmaid and the other customers turned to look at him. Angel then stood up and walked to the men's room. He walked into a cubicle and sat on the floor and started to cry his eyes out.

He had never felt so angry and heartbroken, he wept harder and harder, Razor had already taken his parents from him and now he had taken the girl he loved all to spite him. Now poor Amethyst may be suffering too, watching her parents and her twin brother get murdered before her eyes, jut as he had witnessed Shadow and Rouge's murder. She was now proberly suffering a worse fate than him, as far as he knew, she was probably being tortured or raped, suffering worse than his mother in her last hours.

"Amethyst…" he sobbed, "why…why? Why did that pervert take you?" he sobbed more into his arms, thinking about Amethyst and how she must be suffering at the hands of Razor. It seemed that her kidnapping and the deaths of Sonic, Amy and Flash were his fault.

"No!" he thought "I won't let this be!" he stood up and clenched his fists, "You shall die Razor! You better not have killed Amethyst!" he gritted his teeth and walked out of the bathroom, his anger had reached its peak. "You've pushed all my buttons!" he spat "now, you shall suffer Razor, when I get to you…you'll wish you'd never been born!"

**So Razor's kidnapped Amethyst! Damn that evil pervert! But what will Angel do now with his risen anger to the remaining gang members? Find out!**


	36. Chapter 36

**WARNING: Contains torture and death, very nasty! You have been warned! **

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**A Pervert's**** Demise**

Hours later Angel was on his motorcycle driving towards Diamond City, he knew that there were the two nightclubs that Wade and Budd worked at. "Wade the Toad" he said to himself, "he's a bouncer at the Blue Goddess Strip Club, and Budd the Pig is a barman at a brothel outside the city"

He revved up his bike more and continued to speed towards Diamond city, as he drove he saw a sigh saying 'Diamond City 10 miles' Angel smirked and picked up speed. As he was speeding, he passed a police car that had pulled over on the highway, in the car where two policemen, one was a black shaggy dog and the other was a white rooster.

As they were watching the highway they saw Angel speed past, then a machine on their dash board bleeped, they looked at it and realised it had picked up the motorcycle's licence plate. The rooster took a look at it as the dog started the engine of the car to drive after Angel and also put on the siren.

"The motorcycle matches the one that was on the CCTV footage after the massacre of the hookers in Emerald City" said the Rooster to the dog, "remember the figure who was leaving the scene on the CCTV camera?" the dog nodded "you're right" he said, he picked up speed trying to catch up with Angel.

As Angel drove faster, he suddenly saw the police lights in his bike mirror, then he heard the siren, "Fuck!" he thought "the cops!" he picked up more speed, but the police kept gaining on him. Angel sighed "Damn, cops! Trying to interfere with my plans!" he kept speeding ahead, but the police kept catching up.

"PULL OVER!" shouted the rooster through the foghorn "PULL OVER!" Angel narrowed his eyes, "I have no intention of pulling over!" he snarled, he took his gun from under his coat, then he turned to the police car and began to shoot it, as he riddled the car screen with bullets the police car began to swerve out of control.

Angel then slowed his bike as the police car swerved in front of him; Then Angel served around it then fired his gun at the front tyre, then the police car steered out of control and flipped over several times, Angel watched as the police car then blew up in a big explosion.

Angel then drove on "no-one is going to stop me….no-one!" he drove on faster and faster, until he finally got into the city. When he arrived, he saw many lights and music blaring; he seemed to be in the nightclub area. Finally he saw a club on a dark side of the area, in big blue lights read the words 'BLUE GODDESS STRIP CLUB' he looked at his watch, it was nearly three am so he guessed they were closing the club.

"Perfect!" he thought, he then saw a yellow coyote who he guessed to be the doorman, he walked over and pulled out his gun hiding around the corner. "Great night!" he heard a voice say, Wade's voice "you betcha!" said another voice, "oh well, see you tomorrow Jack!" "Bye!" Angel then saw the coyote appear coming around the corner.

Angel saw his chance and grabbed the coyote by the collar, he then dragged him into the alley, the coyote gasped but before he could yell, Angel pointed his gun under his jaw "if you want to live, you must do something for me" "What?" asked the coyote. Angel looked towards the entrance of the club. "Your friend, the toad" snarled Angel "I have some business with him!"

"What kind..?" began to coyote "shut up!" snarled "Angel "What I want you to do, is to go back in there, and say a girl is waiting for him back here, if you co-operate, you get cash, and your life!" he held up a wad of cash "1,000 dollars!" said Angel waving the cash. The coyote looked worried, he drooled at the sight of the cash yet he was scared of going along with the hedgehog's threats.

"And if I refuse?" he asked, Angel then placed one of his daggers under the coyote's crotch, "I rip your fucking balls off!" he snarled rubbing the blade on the coyote's crotch. "OK…OK!" said the coyote "I'll do it! Just please! Don't hurt me!" Angel nodded and let go, then handed him the cash, and stared after him as he went to the entrance.

Angel then blended in the darkness as he waiting for Wade to come out, he then heard voices "a women eh?" said Wade "she wants to make out" said the coyote's voice. "OOHHH" said Wade "well, here comes the King of Cock" said Wade. Angel cringed, but stayed hidden. He then saw Wade appear around the corner, smoking on a cigar.

"Hey beautiful" he called "where are you baby?" he turned back to the alley, "where did you say she was?" he called, as he turned, Angel used the barrel of his gun to whack Wade around the back of his head; the toad gave a grunt and fell to the floor. Angel then stood over him and smirked, "now when you wake, you'll wish you'd never been born"

When Wade awoke, he felt his wrists and ankles tied to something, he opened his eyes and found himself naked on a pool table in the club, and his wrists and ankles were tied down. He looked around the dark room. "Ok" he said "Jack! Fun's over!"

Just then a small light came on and Wade saw Angel standing there, "hello Wade" he said in a low voice, Wade's eyes widened as he saw Angel standing there. "Who the fuck are you?" Angel smirked "you don't know who I am do you?" he said leaning close too Wade.

Wade looked worried at the sight of the black hedgehog, Angel then held up a bucket. "But I bet you can remember some years ago, you came to a house, where Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat lived" Wade looked scared "and what does it matter to you?" he snarled "Everything!" said Angel, he then threw icy cold water on Wade who screamed in shock.

"Do I look familiar?" snarled Angel "do I look like the two Mobians you murdered in cold blood!" Wade's eyes widened, "no…" he cried "It can't be! Angel the Hedgehog!" "YES!" shouted Angel, "I am their son! I have trained hard, and grown up with a vendetta against you and your gang! And now that I'm here! I'm gonna make you pay!"

Wade looked terrified, "No!" he cried "no!" but Angel picked up some wires he had found near the DJ box, he then took his dagger and put them exposing the cut and frayed wires. Wade stared at the wires then up at Angel's face. "No!" he cried in terror! "NO!" he then screamed in agony as Angel thrust the frayed wires onto his balls and wade felt a agonizing shock of pain run from his balls and up his body.

Angel smirked as he continued to thrust the crackling wire into Wade's balls. Each time he did, Wade yelled in agony, "Stop!" he yelled, "Please stop it!" but Angel ignored his pleas. It gave him such pleasure seeing the fat perverted toad in agony. He kept doing it and doing it making the toad scream more.

"Hurts doesn't it?" snarled Angel "now you know how I feel from the loss of my parents!" he thrust the wire more into Wade's genitals. He then stopped for a moment and looked at Wade's body. The toad was breathing heavily, his genitals were all burnt and black as well as his lower stomach.

"Stop!" said Wade breathlessly, "please stop!" Angel leaned close "stop?" he snarled "Stop? I have no intention of stopping! I have suffered years of grief, agony, bullying and abuse!" he jabbed Wade again with the wire, "and now, I have grown and trained, I have come to seek my vengeance on those who ruined my life!"

"I have killed a lot of people, many who have known Razor or even spoke his name! I found three members of the gang, Natalie, Otis and Snarl, I watched as they suffered my wrath!" Wade bit his lip in terror. Angel then pulled out a plastic bag from under his coat, which held Natalie's fingers and toes.

"I must say it was fun watching as I tortured Natalie into telling me where the rest of you were hiding, I watched her cry and scream as I cut off her fingers and toes, then raped her with my dagger, the I poured alcohol over her then set her alight, such pleasure it was seeing her writhe in agony as she died!"

Wade's eyes widened more "you bastard!" he shouted "you murdered Natalie!" Angel smirked again "I also killed Otis, I pinned his wrists to the wall with my daggers! Then I injected a large dose of heroin into his neck, then as he hung there dying, I shoved a WMD into his mouth, I then walked out, and he and the building blew up!"

Wade's looked really sick "you evil...sick son of a bitch!" he choked as he spat blood in Angel's face. Angel wiped the blood from his face and glared down at Wade who glared back. "Bet you now wanna know how Snarl died?" Wade glared "well his wasn't honourable or pretty!" said Angel "his was more gruesome than Otis or Snarl's! I dismembered him alive! Then I liquefied him! With his own helicopter!"

"You bastard!" snarled Wade, Angel then punched him in the face "shut up!" he shouted, he then held the frayed wires close to Wade's eyes. "Now…tell me where Amethyst is! And why you took her!" Wade tried to pull away from the wires, but Angel held them closer to him "tell me! Or I'll burn out your eyes!"

"Ok Ok!" cried Wade "I'll talk! Razor told us, after we found out about the deaths of Natalie, Otis and Snarl, that he guessed their killer was associated with Shadow and Rouge's death! He guessed it was you! After analysing the CCTV footage and realising those two anti heroes had a son! Guessing you would come for us, He then researched all Shadow Rouge's closest friends and their children hoping to find a way to your heart we killed Sonic and Amy, and their son Flash! Then Razor took her to his farm, as far as I know now…he's been raping and torturing her! Waiting for you to come to him!"

"So that's why he left the note!" said Angel, he smirked at Wade "thanks for that Toad, this is your lucky day" "huh?" asked Wade. Angel then thrust the wire into his balls again. Wade screamed again, "Please stop! Stop, please! I'll tell more! Just please don't hurt me more! Please! I'll talk!"

But Angel leaned close "Shut the fuck up Wade!" he snarled "I don't wanna hear you talk! I want to hear you scream!" and with that Angel held up the wires, he then took one of them and shoved it into Wade's anus making him yell in agony. He then took the other wire and shoved it down Wade's throat, then he took a bucket of icy cold water, threw it over Wade who cried out again in shock and pain.

Angel then smirked at Wade again and aimed the bucket towards the DJ machine where the wires were connected; "Goodbye Wade!" he spat then threw the water on the DJ box. As he did, a huge wave of electricity flew into Wade's body, Angel watched as the toad shook and writhed, then finally went limp. Angel gritted his teeth and took out his gun, he had to make sure Wade was dead.

First he shot Wade in the genitals, the toad didn't move, he then shot him in the head, making his brains blast out. Angel smirked at the dead toad, then took his scrap book out, he then crossed out Wade's name. "Five down…" he whispered "two to go…" he then walked calmly out of the club and back to his motorcycle so he could go where he could find Budd. As he walked out he pictured Amethyst "hang in there baby" he whispered "I'm coming for you"

**Wow! That was painful! wade deserved it though! Hope I didn't sicken you!**


	37. Chapter 37

**WARNING: Contains torture and forced cannibalism! If in doubt do not read!**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Pig's Murder**

Hours later Angel arrived at his next destination where his next target was, he arrived at a building in the countryside, behind him he could still see Diamond City glowing under the stars. He looked up at the big lit up lights. It read 'Glitter Clitter' Angel smirked and parked his bike.

He then got off and walked towards the entrance, he could see some bikers and truckers going in, Angel pulled his coat up and walked inside, he looked around to see a lot of girls either dancing naked or partly clothed, massaging customer's shoulders or being romped on tables.

Angel then looked around, he remembered Natalie telling him that Budd was a barman, he looked around towards the bar where some bikers were talking to a large male pig. "BINGO!" whispered Angel "just the man I'm looking for!" he narrowed his eyes as he stared at the pig serving drinks, he then saw the pig's smirking face as he was raping Rouge as he (Angel) hid under the bed hearing his mother's screams of pain and torture. Angel walked up causally to the bar, as he did; he kept his eyes on a pretty ginger cat who was dancing topless on the bar.

Budd had now had his back turned to the area, so Angel walked up causally and leaned on the bar, "can I have a drink please?" "Sure" came Budd's voice "what can I….?" as he turned to face Angel, his face went pale as he saw Angel's fierce aqua eyes staring at him. "Holy fu…!" he didn't finish his sentence as Angel got hold of the back of his head and slammed it on the bar top.

As he did, nearly everyone in the bar turned to look, Budd was rubbing his head as he wasn't completely knocked out and Angel still remained calm, he looked at everyone who had stopped what they were doing to stare at them. Angel walked behind the bar and pretended that he was going to help Budd, "the guy's fainted" he said "go back to your drinks"

Slowly everyone turned back to what they were doing, either drinking, or talking or watching the women dance, Angel then held onto Budd and helped him out from behind the bar, he then said "I'm gonna help him get some air" some bikers nodded at him. Angel then took Budd out of the brothel past the doorman and behind the building.

Budd was still a bit disorientated, he looked up, then felt himself get dropped, he looked up again and saw Angel looking down at him, "Holy fu…" he started to say again, but before he could finish, Angel kicked him in the face knocking him out cold.

When Budd came round he found himself tied to something, which looked like a metal spit, then he looked down to see a fire burning slowly beneath him, "Fucking hell!" he cried in shock. He then saw Angel's feet at the side, he looked up to see the black hedgehog standing there smirking.

"NO!" he cried "it can't be!" Angel folded him arms "didn't think I'd not come after you!" Budd's eyes widened "Didn't think I'd come looking for you after what you did six years ago!" Budd shook his head "please…don't do this!" Angel took out his dagger "I've suffered complete hell!" he snarled "You and your boss Razor ruined my life! And now you've made it worse taking Amethyst! Bastard!" he punched Budd in the face with his fist giving the pig a nosebleed. He then began to turn the spit making Budd rotate over the fire. Budd yelled every time the spit was turned, he could feel the fire's heat all over his body.

"You better tell me Amethyst is still alive or at least tell me you didn't lay a finger on her!" Budd smirked despite the pain, "you have no idea hedgehog!" he said "that young hedgehog, pretty as a rosebud, so innocent, and so frightened as we slaughtered her beloved family before her eyes! Not to mention the horror in her eyes as Wade, Razor and I raped her many times!"

Angel's heart filled with anger "You….bastard!" he shouted, Budd then snarled, "You won't escape Angel!" he shouted "You'll crack! Razor will get you! He'll do whatever he can to break you!" "SHUT UP!" shouted Angel "I've worked too hard, and so hard to get to this point! I've killed and I've slaughtered! And now…I shall be satisfied again, at the sweet sight, smell and sound…of VENGENCE!"

He then took his dagger and sliced a part of Budd's burnt leg off, Budd screamed as Angel cut through the flesh hacking off a sizzling piece of flesh. Angel then held it towards Budd's mouth, Budd shook his head and tried to pull away, but Angel forced his mouth open and made him eat his own flesh. Budd gagged but Angel forced him to chew then swallow.

As Budd was forced to eat his own body parts, Angel couldn't stop smirking, he was loving every minute, seeing the pig suffer. He then cut off another part of his leg and made him eat it, each time Angel forced Budd to at his own flesh, the pig kept trying to throw it up, but Angel kept forcing him.

Finally Angel looked at him, Budd was all burnt up and his skin was red and black, and his legs were dripping melting flesh and blood from where he had hacked his legs. Angel then lifted his foot and lifted the metal spit off the poles holding Budd above the fire.

Budd then landed in the fire, Angel watched as the pig screamed and yelled as he was consumed by the flames, as he was burning, the flames burnt the ropes that held him tied to the spit, Angel took the spit and held it above Budd who rolled onto his back trying to put out the flames.

Angel then thrust the spit through Budd's open mouth as he screamed, then pushed the long metal spit through the pigs body and out through his anus, Budd's body writhed a bit, then finally moved no more. Angel crossed his arms as he watched the pig burn more, the smell of burning flesh was lingering in his nostrils, but it was like the best smell he had ever smelt.

Angel then pulled out his book again and turned to his death list, he then crossed out Budd's name, "Finally…" he growled "I have slaughtered all of Razor's gang….and I've killed many more, now…there's my final task….find Razor….and kill him….kill him slowly and painfully, after all he has done to me…and to other people….and Amethyst…his hell will be my heaven when I'm through with him"

He then began to walk away from the scene, as he waked he thought of Amethyst, "I can only hope and pray you're still clinging onto life Amethyst" he whispered "I will find you and save you…even if my life is lost in the final battle, I will save you…hang in there…just don't let go..."

As he walked back to his motorbike around the back of the brothel, he suddenly felt something hit his leg, he looked down to see a newspaper on his leg. He picked it up and began to read it.

_BOUNCER AT BLUE GODDESS BRUTALLY MURDERED_

_In the later hours of this day, the manager of the nightclub was shocked to discover the dead body of a bouncer in his club, the victim who has been identified as Wade the Toad was tied down to a pool table and seemed to have been electrocuted to death by frayed wires from the DJ box found embedded in his mouth and anus._

Angel smirked as he read on:

'_What shocked the manager of the club and the club's staff was that Wade the Toad's claimed name was Freddie Arnold, what they never knew was that Wade was a sex offender and convicted Rapist and part of Razor the Wolf's famous gang'_

"The lying toad" snarled Angel, "he had it coming…he deserved it…." Then his heart stopped as he saw another article attached. 'KILLER NAMED!' was the headline, then there was a drawn picture, the details were identical to Angel's features! With a thumping heart Angel read on:

'_It has been confirmed the killer of Natalie, Otis and Snarl's has been named, DNA matching's and fingerprints have been identified as belonging to Angel the Hedgehog, the orphan son of Anti-heroes Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat, the public has been advised to keep a look out for the hedgehog and to be cautious as he has been considered armed and dangerous'_

Angel lowered the paper, "they name me a criminal…" his eyes narrowed "I have killed five of the dangerous criminals in Razor's gang and they name me a fugitive, a mercenary! Those damned Mobians!" He stuffed the newspaper under his coat and walked over to his bike so he could continue his journey.

**Eww, being forced to eat your own flesh! Not nice! Hope that didn't disturb you! Don't say I didn't warn you! LOL! XD**

**Note: Credit to Shadowmjl for his help! Thanks baby! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Final Obstacle**

_**The Present Day**_

Angel watched as the city glittered and remembered his life there before and after Razor had fucked it up. "It was only until I was 11, I was happy…but then after Razor came and slaughtered my parents before my eyes, I have never felt happiness….nor joy…not peace…nothing can wash away this pain I feel in my heart, all these years of misery and abuse have scarred me…"

He pulled out his katana sword that Val gave him; he studied the blade looking at the Chinese symbols, one that bared his name, and the other side that showed its purpose and curse. "I've killed a whole lot of people to get to this point" he whispered to himself, "I've committed many crimes, I've tortured…slaughtered and killed" he thought about all the people he had murdered, he thought about the whores and hooker gangs in Emerald city when he slaughtered Natalie. He thought of the Drug dealers and Otis, then Snarl and his mobsters.

"They all deserved their fate" he snarled, he then thought of Wade and Budd's torturous and painful deaths, "they deserved all that torture I laid on them" he whispered softly "they deserved to die…they deserved it all! Their wicked deeds brought this on" he reached around his neck and took the silver locket; he opened it and stared at the pictures of his parents, and of the two girls, Molly and Maria. "There is only one person in this locket that has not yet died" he whispered "me…."

He looked up at the city again, "I will find Razor…." He whispered "but I care not….whether I live….or die….if Amethyst's life has been taken….I shall die, but not before Razor is killed…." He pulled out his handgun, "if I find Amethyst alive….I shall protect her….and swear that nothing will hurt her again….those that try…shall die by my hand….if she is dead….Razor too shall die….and so will I…"

As he was thinking, he suddenly heard a scream, it was coming from the forest behind him, he turned and run into the forest, following the sound of the screaming, "Amethyst?" he thought in panic "no! What if she's being murdered? Or worse? Raped, tortured…then finally being slashed to ribbons?"

He ran further into the woods, then the screaming got louder, he then heard laughing and jeering, and shouts of "Yeah! Give it her! Yeah! Yeah!" then sounds of a young man shouting "leave her alone! Leave my best fried alone!" Angel ran further into the woods until he saw some figures by a group of trees.

Angel drew his gun and ran over, he then saw a group of figures, two were pushing what looked like a red female rabbit against a tree, whilst the rest of the group were holding some Mobians who were struggling against their grip. Angel used his bat vision to see clearly, then his blood ran cold, he recognised the three suffering Mobians.

They were his three friends from the orphanage! Herod, Tilly, and Kimas! But what shocked him more was that the group of Mobians who were torturing them were Billy, Penny, Jerry and his gang. "We'll stop hurting that cry-baby when you tell us where Angel is!" shouted Billy, Jerry then nodded, "yeah, or she'll have her face bludgeoned in like her smelly little Chao!" Angel's eyes widened as he saw Melon laying on the dirty ground, his face bludgeoned in and dead. "Please stop it!" shouted Kimas "we don't know where he is! We haven't seen him for years!"

"They're looking for me eh?" thought Angel, "well, they'll be surprised to see me…and they won't live…to tell the tale!" he crept up to some leaves, then bared his teeth, he then leapt from the bushes yelling. As he did, Billy, Jerry Penny and the rest of the gang jumped up in fright, yet they still didn't let go of the three Mobians.

"What the fuck!" shouted Billy, Angel then looked up "Billy" he snarled "we meet again…" "Huh?" cried Penny, Angel then lifted his head, "remember me..?" he spat. "NO!" cried Jerry "it can't be!" "YES!" said Angel, "Angelous the Hedgehog!" "ANGEL!" cried Tilly. Herod and Kimas gasped.

Angel then drew his sword, "you evil bastards! Looking for me? Why?" Billy took out a small handgun, "to find you and kill you! Then bring your body to Razor so we can join his gang due to his previous gang members being slaughtered by you! He'll be proud to know that his gang members's killer is broght before him so we can join him!" Angel could feel his anger boiling up again.

"Join Razor.." he snarled "join Razor…" he looked up as his eyes glowed white, "you'll see the blade of my sword pass through your bodies before you join Razor!" Billy held up his gun, "come on then you freak!" Angel snarled, the slashed the sword. He then ran towards Billy who ducked as Angel swung the sword over his head.

Billy then dived towards Angel making him fall, Angel turned to see Billy holding his feet, then lifting the knife as if about to stab him in the legs to attempt to disable him. "YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!" screamed Angel, he pulled one of his legs free then kicked Billy in the face to get him off. Angel then leapt to his feet and pulled out his gun.

As he did, Penny, Jerry and his gang pulled out guns and Jerry pulled Herod close to him, making him act as a shield. Herod struggled in Jerry's grip. Angel then pointed his gun at Jerry "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" he then fired his gun, but as he did, Jerry pulled Herod into the path of his bullet, the bullet pierced Herod's chest and blood exploded from his chest.

Angel gasped in shock as Herod's body jarred and Jerry dropping him to the floor right next to Melon's lifeless dirty corpse. Tilly and Kimas started screaming in devastation at their friend's death. "NO!" screamed Tilly as tears fell from her eyes "Herod! Herod!"

Jerry began laughing, as did his gang and Penny, Billy then grabbed Angel from behind "Murderer!" he shouted "how could you? Kill your friend!" Angel roared and punched Billy in the face, he then picked up his sword he had dropped, he then looked at all the group. "YOU'RE ALL GONNA PAY FOR THE PAIN YOU PUT ME THROUGH!"

The group then surrounded him "come on then freak!" laughed Jerry "come on!" said Penny, "you black hybrid freak!" Angel roared again, "So be it!" he shouted, he swung his sword around, as he did, the gang all pulled out knives and firearms, Angel leapt towards a couple of Jerry's gang and slashed his blade, the blade hit two boys in Jerry's gang and they fell to the ground dead and bleeding.

The other members screamed as they saw the two Mobians go down. Tilly and Kimas also screamed as the blood sprayed everywhere, all over them, Tilly crawled over to Herod and Melon's bodies and began to sob over them, Kimas also crawled over and sobbed over the bodies of Herod and Melon.

Penny then started screamed at Angel and pointing at him, "Murderer!" she screamed, she ran at Angel to hit him with her fists, but Angel lifted his sword and hacked off her head with a single blow. Billy watched in horror as he saw his sister's decapitated head roll on the floor.

Angel then smirked and looked at the rest of the gang who began to back away in shock, "you bastard!" whispered Billy tears rolling down his cheeks at the sight of his headless dead sister "you cold hearted killer!" Angel looked down at Penny's body and spat on it. "Good riddance!" he snarled, he looked up again at the group.

Billy then took out a knife and ran towards him, but Angel quickly swiped the knife out of his hand with his sword, then grabbed his arm and cut it clean off! Billy screamed, then Angel slashed his throat with the sword killing him, "now you can meet your bitchy sister in hell!" shouted Angel.

Tilly and Kimas looked up from sobbing over the bodies of Herod and Melon and saw Angel killing the bullies, Tilly stared at Angel in shock "what's happened to him?" she sobbed "that's not the Angel we knew!" Kimas pulled Tilly close to him in fear, "he's a psycho!" he cried. They stared at the murderous black hedgehog, his eyes filled with madness and blood lust as he looked up at the remaining gang standing, he sure wasn't the Angel they once knew.

Angel then looked up and saw Billy who stepped towards him, Angel did the same, "You murderer!" Billy taunted, "You murdered my friends! And your own! Razor will find you! And he'll kill you! You won't face him and leave alive!" Angel's eyes started to glow white, "SHUT UP!" he screamed "as long as he dies in my grasp, I don't care whether I live or die killing him!"

He then threw his sword down and began to glow silvery white, his hate was at its highest peak "hear this and die!" he shouted "I killed all who worked with Razor, knew Razor and even spoke his name! and now! I shall kill the very man himself!" He then powered himself up, "CHAOS…KADAVA!" he then flipped and sent a large strong deadly shockwave through the area.

The waves hit Jerry hard making him fly backwards, then the waves burned through him, killing him quickly yet very painfully. Angel then knelt on the ground as the waves vanished, and looked at the massacre around him. He then heard a groan and a sobbing.

He looked up to see Kimas and Tilly, Kimas was fatally wounded with blood and burns over his body with Tilly leaning over him sobbing in fear and devestation, "get out of here Tilly!" said Kimas, "run! Go! Find the police!" Angel then realised that he accidentally killed Kimas when he performed the Chaos power! Angel stepped towards Tilly who cried and began to run, he then looked at Kimas who looked at him shocked before dying.

Angel then saw Tilly running away and crying and screaming, he then knew if he let her get away, she would go to the police, he couldn't let that happen, he couldn't risk it! Then he couldn't fulfil his mission if the police followed his trail to the very place where he was going to kill Razor.

Quickly he used his speed to catch up with her, Tilly kept trying to run but she tripped over a root in the ground, as she got up, Angel grabbed her, "Tilly stop!" he shouted "stop!" but Tilly tried to fight him off, Angel clapped his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. Tilly struggled and screamed through Angel's hand, "let go of me!" she shouted "help me! Help!" Angel pushed his hand more over her mouth trying to get her to be quiet "shhh shhh Tilly stop!" he begged.

But again Tilly struggled and kicked about, Angel then yanked her back, as he did, he heard a horrific crack and Tilly's body went limp in his grasp. Angel's heart leapt and his stomach plummeted, he looked down and saw Tilly's head loll to the side lifelessly.

"No…" he whispered "no!" he gently lowered Tilly's body to the ground shaking his head, he couldn't believe it, in his madness and blind rage, he had killed three of his friends. "All I did was try to kill those harming you" he looked at the bodies of Billy, Penny, Jerry and his gang.

"Even though I succeeded" he whispered "I killed you too" he bowed his head and picked up Tilly's body and carried her gently over to where Kimas, Herod and Melon lay. She gently rested her against the roots of a tree and placed Melon in her arms. He then knelt in front of the bodies and wrung his hands

"What have I done?" Angel whispered softly "How could I?" he looked at the bodies of his friends and mournfully shook his head, "I'm so sorry…" he whispered "I'm so sorry…please forgive me" he clutched his hands on his leather trousers and cried harder and harder.

For a long time Angel sat there staring at the bodies of his friends, mourning them, and blaming himself for causing their deaths. "I'm so sorry" he whispered "I wish I could turn back time and been more careful so you could have gotten away alive" he looked at their bodies again.

"When I was alone and scared at that orphanage, you were there for me, when I cried, you were there, and I was there for you" he looked at the dead green Chao that lay in Tilly's arms. "I saved you once Melon" he whispered, "I'm just sorry I couldn't save you again"

As Angel mourned over his friends, he suddenly saw a light in the distance ahead, it looked like a window light, he then remembered why he had come here in the first place. Razor's farm! "Razor" he snarled wiping his tears away. He stood up, then looked one last time at the bodies of Tilly, Melon, Herod and Kimas. "Rest in peace" he whispered, he then began to run towards the light.

**My God...Angel accidently killed his friends...poor Angel...poor Herod, Kimas, Melon and Herod...Rest in Peace.**

**But now...Angel has to find Razor...and Amethyst...but will more blood be spilt? Find out!**

**Note:** **Tilly, Melon, Herod and Kimas belong to Neros Urameshi, (don't worry Neros, your characters have found peace)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Reunited**

When Angel finally found the light, he then saw an outline of what looked like a house. It must be the farm where Razor was hiding and doing all sorts of cruel, sick and perverted things to women.

He pulled out his gun and kept on running, he hoped he wouldn't bump into Razor, or if Razor was waiting for him. He then came to the fence that surrounded the farm; he climbed over it and walked carefully towards the house.

As he got closer, he suddenly saw what looked like a little light in a small window below the house. A basement window! He zipped over to it and pressed his back against the wall, he then knelt down and listened by the window, he couldn't hear anything. "He must be upstairs" he thought "I suppose I could climb in and wait for that pervert to come down, then I jump out on him!"

He then knelt in front of the window and slid his feet in, he then slowly lowered himself inside, when he landed inside, he looked around, and what he saw made him sick to the stomach. The room was filled with splintered shelves, and on them were tools, torture tools, many of them had baseball bats with glass and nails sticking out of them, and others were dildos and vibrators, and bondage cords.

"A sex torture chamber" he thought, his eyes watered as he thought of Amethyst being tortured with those tools. As he was looking around, he suddenly heard a muffling sound, he quickly ducked down and pulled out his gun. He kept very still and listened. The muffling continued. He stood up and began to walk slowly towards where the noise was coming from.

As he went closer, the muffling got louder, he then saw it was coming behind some shelves of torture tools, he bit his lip and held his gun up, he then peeked behind the shelf, then he gasped in horror. There was a large double bed with dirty and bloodstained sheets, and on the bed lay a female teenaged purple hedgehog chained there, she was naked except for a leather thong and a leather gag. But her perfect body was covered with bruises and cuts from torture.

Amethyst! She was alive! Angel dropped his gun and ran over to the bed, "Amethyst!" he shouted tears of relief and sadness flew from his eyes, "you're alive!" Amethyst turned her head towards him, she muffled through the gag in shock. "Shhh shhh" said Angel, he reached behind her head and undid the gag "shh" he whispered "don't make a sound!"

He released the gag, as soon as he did, Amethyst took a gasp of breath, then began to cry, "Angel…how what…what…!" "Shhh shh!" whispered Angel, he grabbed the chains that held her ankles and wrists and unclipped them. As he did, Amethyst threw her arms around him.

"Oh Angel…!" she sobbed "shhh" said Angel, he took off his coat "shhh shhh, lets get you warm…" he wrapped it around her body, "it's ok" "He came…" sobbed Amethyst "he killed my parents…and my twin brother…he killed them…" "Ssshhhh" whispered Angel "just take a nice slow breath…" "He stabbed my father, raped my mother, slaughtered my brother…they made me watch!...son of a bitch…that pervert! He made me watch…"

Angel squeezed her, his heart was boiling with fury, "what did that bastard do to you?" he said in a broken voice dreading the answer. "He…" stammered Amethyst, "when he took me from my home…he brought me here…tied me to the bed…he would then torture me…with whips….and other things….he raped me…humiliated me….then he would get that Toad and that Pig to rape and torture me…whilst he filmed it…."

Amethyst then couldn't contain her devastation and fear any more and fell against Angel sobbing. Angel held her close and nuzzled the top of her head to comfort her, yet Amethyst was so upset and devastated. "Please…" she whispered "get me out of here….please…" Angel held her closer to him, his heart was seething with anger. "Razor…" he snarled "I will kill you!"

After a few minutes, Angel gently pulled Amethyst off the bed, he then found some of her clothes Razor had thrown down, a black skirt and a dark purple top. He helped Amethyst dress and hugged her close.

"Don't worry Am…" he whispered "I will slaughter that bastard! He'll regret the day he was born…"Amethyst nodded at him as tears fell from her eyes. Angel then grasped her hand and pulled out his gun as he walked through the cellar, he then saw what looked like some stairs leading to the door at the top.

He turned to Amethyst, "I'm going up…" he whispered "stay here…if I'm not back in fifteen minutes…get yourself out!" Amethyst nodded at him, then looked up at the cellar door. She then gasped in fear. Angel turned to where she was looking, then gasped in fury, "RAZOR!"

Razor the Wolf stood there in dirty brown jeans and a black coat, he smirked when he saw Angel, "ah Angel….finally" Angel snarled, "I wondered when you'd get here" Angel stood in front of Amethyst to protect her. "We meet at last…" spat Angel. Razor smirked again as he came down the stairs.

"Angel…" he said calmly "so how's mum and dad? Or yeah…I forgot…I killed them didn't I?" he then laughed cruelly. Angel's heart beat hard in his chest. He could see his parent's murder playing in his head again and again. Razor walked towards him and took out a machete. "So…" he said "you ready to join your wretched family again?"

Angel gestured Amethyst to stand back, he then drew his sword and held it up, "I've suffered since you murdered my parents Razor" Angel spat, "I've suffered hell, I've slit many throats to get to this point, and I won't surrender until you are screaming with agony!"

Razor laughed "we'll see about that Angel!" he held up his machete, "you'll never get out of her alive, not you, or your little whore!" Angel's eyes narrowed, he'd heard enough "DIE!" he shouted, he then ran towards Razor waving his sword at him. But Razor moved quickly and clashed his machete with Angel's blade.

Angel whacked his sword at Razor again, but Razor knocked it back, Angel then swung at Razor again, but Razor grabbed a spiked baseball bat on one of his shelves and used it to block Angel attack. He then aimed his machete at Angel's legs, but Angel jumped as the blade swished under his legs.

Amethyst stood against the wall watching in horror, she wished there was something she could do to help Angel. Angel pushed Razor back with his blade then ran at him again, but Razor jumped out of the way and lifted his machete, then slashed Angel's back.

Angel yelled, he then felt blood pouring down his back, he turned to Razor and gritted his teeth, he then ran at him again waving the blade, Razor held up his machete and they again fought in hand to hand combat. Then Razor lifted his foot and kicked Angel back. Angel choked as he hit a shelf the fell to the ground, then Razor pulled out a gun.

"ANGEL!" shouted Amethyst, she then screamed as Razor fired the gun at Angel, Angel gritted his teeth in agony as the bullet pierced his arm, Razor laughed loudly, "you call yourself the murderer of my gang? Eh?" he mocked "so called son of the Ultimate life form!" Angel bared his teeth, the pain in his arm was great but the fury in his heart was stronger.

He struggled to get to his feet and faced Razor, "you think a bullet can take me down!" he snarled, he stepped towards Razor again, but Razor lifted the gun again and prepared to fire. "NNNNNOOOOO!" a voice screamed. Razor then pulled the trigger, Angel gasped, but it wasn't him to felt the bullet.

He looked down and saw Amethyst standing in front of him holding onto his shoulders, her face contorted with agony, and her eyes filled with tears. Angel wrapped his arms around her in shock, he then felt something warm and sticky on his fingers, he then realised…"no!" he looked at Amethyst again as she began to slide from his grasp. Angel felt tears coming to his eyes as she fell to the floor with a thunk. Angel knelt next to her and cradled her face, tears falling from his eyes. "Amethyst" he sobbed.

Amethyst looked up at him; her beautiful emerald eyes slowly fluttered as the life began to leave them, a stream of blood flowed from the corner of her perfectly shaped mouth. "I…" she whispered "I'm sorry…I had to….save you…" Angel bit his lip in devastation and grief, "Amethyst…." He stammered as tears flowed "why…?"

"Angel…" she whispered, a faint smile appearing on her face, "I believe in you…kill him….kill him" "Amethyst…" sobbed Angel "I…I love you" Amethyst whispered, her eyes then closed as the life left her. Angel looked down at her lifeless body in horror, her blood reaching his fingertips; he closed his eyes as they stung with tears of grief and heartbreak. He bit his lip and held her head close to his chest as he cried, the grief filling his heart and soul.

He then heard laughter, evil cackling laughter, he looked up and he saw Razor standing there with his gun laughing and cackling evilly. Angel's heart filled again with hate and fury, Razor had finally pushed his buttons. He gently rested Amethyst's head on the floor and stood up, his eyes turning white with fury "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" he roared.

**No! Amethyst! She sacrificed herself to save Angel! Now what will happen in the final battle between Angel and Razor? Find out!**

**Poor Amethyst, I was listening to Evenescene's 'My Last Breath' whilst writing this.**

**KILL RAZOR ANGEL! WE BELIEVE IN YOU!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**The Big Final Kill**

Angel looked up at Razor, his eyes started to burn, they glowed white with fury, Razor just continued to laugh, "such a pretty girl" he smirked looking down at Amethyst's corpse "too bad she had to die"

Angel stood up, baring his teeth, his eyes glowing, "and she shall be avenged Razor! Along with my family, her family and all those you tortured and killed before them!" Razor smiled cockily, "come on hedgehog!" he taunted "you wanna fight? Let's fight!"

"SO BE IT!" screamed Angel, he pulled out his sword and ran towards Razor, but Razor, held up his machete and clashed it with Angel's blade. Razor then lifted his foot and kicked Angel back making him fly into a shelf, Razor then ran towards him with his machete ready to hit Angel with it, but the hedgehog moved quickly making Razor hit the shelf instead.

Angel then turned and slashed his sword at Razor again who ducked and pulled the machete out of the shelf, he then tried to hit Angel with it again. Angel dodged and punched Razor in the face, then Razor punched him back, then grabbed his arm and threw him to the other side of the room.

Angel then hit a shelf then some wooden sex tools fell on him, Razor saw his chance and lifted his machete again, but Angel used his arm-blade Devina gave him to block the blow, then kicked Razor in the crotch. Razor yelled, then Angel kicked him again, making him fall on the bed that Amethyst had been tied to.

Angel then dove at him, but Razor got up and kicked Angel in the stomach with both feet, the force caused the hedgehog to go flying across the room until he smacked against the stairs. Angel fell to the floor breathless. Angel lay there, seeing stars, he blinked his eyes trying to see through his blurred vision.

He then saw his sword, he reached over to pick it up, as he did, he saw Razor's reflection in the shining blade holding up at knife to stab him. Angel rolled over and saw the wolf leapt at him with the blade shining. Angel quickly moved away, he then got to his feet and got ready to fight again.

Razor then faced him, "You think you can defeat me?" he snarled "You think you're so powerful because you're your father's son?" Angel snarled, "I will kill you Razor!" he shouted. Razor then held up his hand that was glowing red, "Chaos arrows!" he shouted throwing the flashing lights shaped like arrows at Angel, Angel screamed at they rushed past his arm slicing it.

Razor smirked and ran towards him, but Angel powered up his right hand despite the agony he felt and aimed it at Razor "Chaos Blades!" he shouted, Razor shrieked as they cut his shoulder, Angel then aimed a flying kick at the wolf making him fly into a wall.

Angel then ran at him, but Razor powered up his hand again and sent a shockwave towards him, "Chaos punch!" Angel was then hit by the powerful force and sent flying through the room. Angel smacked into a wall at the back and fell dazed. He shook his head and stood up shakily, then began to look around for Razor.

"Where are you?" he snarled looking around the shelved area, he stepped forward still looking around, but he was unaware that Razor was creeping up on him again. Angel's ear then twitched and he heard footsteps, he turned to see Razor slash a dagger at him, slicing across his left eye.

Angel yelled, then took out his own dagger, even through blood trickled from his sliced eye, he kept fighting, Razor bared his teeth and kept coming at him. "You cannot beat me Angel!" he snarled. "I'll make sure you join with your filthy family! And soon!" he then slashed Angel's dagger away then aimed a flying kick at Angel making him fall against a shelf.

"I will kill you hedgehog!" he shouted giving him another kick in the stomach, Angel wheezed, "I shall kill you and make you suffer! And when people hear of your story, they shall realise that you may have killed my gang, but you weren't strong or powerful enough to kill me!"

Angel looked up at Razor who kicked him again in the chest, Angel spluttered coughing up his own blood. "ewww!" said Razor "that's so disgusting! You on the floor, giving up and already dying! You're no fun!", he grabbed Angel by his collar and pulled him up "get up! You make me sick! Get up!"

Angel looked up, blood dripping down his forehead and from his mouth, Razor then drew his machete, "come on freak!" he said "you can do better than that! Show me you're worthy before I kill you!" Angel picked up his sword and looked up at Razor. "Come at me Razor!" he choked as blood poured from his mouth "with everything you have!"

Razor smirked "very well" he then lunged at Angel who fought back, they clashed swords with each other, their eyes burning with fury and hate as they tried to kill the other. Then Razor lifted his left hand showing his long claws, he began to fight dirty. Each time they clashed swords, Razor slashed at Angel.

He then slashed Angel's wrist making Angel drop his sword in agony, Razor then pushed Angel against the wall and began to stab his chest and stomach with his claws. Angel screamed each time he did. "You can't beat me Angel!" shouted Razor "GIVE UP!" he stabbed Angel again and again.

Angel screamed and screamed, then he mastered all this strength to push Razor away, then did another kick at the wolf making him fly to the other side of the room where Amethyst's corpse lay. Angel then ran over, his shirt stained with the blood that flowed from his wounds, but he still stood strong.

But Razor had come towards him and knocked him down with a powerful punch to the face, Angel fell his nose bleeding, then Razor stood above him, "you came all this way to find me, you found the other members of my gang on the way, you killed them and killed others along the way, but look what it turned you into! A Murderer! You may have avenged for wretched family! But you! YOU HAVE LOST EVERYTHING!" he kicked Angel again.

"You filthy creature! Look at you! You disgusting pathetic creature! Mudblood! Hybrid!" Angel gritted his teeth, his blood boiled, he seethed with anger, as he did, his eyes glowed with fury, as his anger reached his peak, his fur began glow, it went even more black then it was, then began to smoke.

Angel jumped up "NNNOOO!" he screamed, he then ran towards Razor, as he did, Razor pulled out a gun and began to shoot at him, the bullets riddled the hedgehog's body, hitting him everywhere in the chest, abdomen, arms, and shoulders. Angel gritted his teeth with agony as each bullet struck him. He then knocked Razor to the ground and began to punch him everywhere.

"You Fucker!" screamed Shadow, he punched him many times, making the wolf yell in agony, then Angel reached down towards Razor's crotch, then he grabbed the perverted wolf's balls and began to rip them off, as he did, Razor screamed in agony. As he did Angel yelled at him "now you know how I feel Razor! You slaughtered my family and now! I shall slaughter you!"

Razor continued to scream and yell as his balls were ripped off, then Angel took his sword and began to hack off his limbs, "that's for my parents!" Angel screamed as he hacked off Razor's left arm. He then hacked off Razor's right arm, "that's for Sonic. Amy and Flash!" he shouted. He hacked off Razor's left leg. "That's for Tilly, Herod, Kimas and Melon and their families!" he shouted, he then hacked off Razor's right leg, the wolf howled and screamed as he was dismembered, "and that's for Amethyst!" he screamed.

Razor still howled in agony over his severed limbs, Angel then lifted the sword again, mastering all his strength, Razor, even though he was near death from his fatal wounds managed to shout one last thing at Angel "SEE YOU IN HELL!" Angel let out a yell and drove the blade through Razor's heart killing him. Razor let out a choked gasp until he moved and spoke no more.

Angel stared at Razor's dismembered corpse, his body growing weaker from his wounds, he then let out a roar of satisfaction, he had killed the murderer of his family and of his friends, he had found satisfaction. But now, he had one last thing to do, before his life left him, was to die next to his lover.

As the blood leaked from his wounds, making him grow weaker and weaker, he crawled over to her lifeless form, he lined his face with hers, and kiss her cold soft lips, he then placed his hand on her cheek and whispered "May God forgive me….and bring me to you….so I can be at peace……" he then fell at her side, but before the darkness consumed him, he saw through his blurred vision, a shadow of a hedgehog leaning over him, then everything went black and silent…………

**This looks like the end of the story...but it isn't!**

**Angel killed him at last...but is this the end for the Angel of Death? and who is the mysterious hedgehog? Find out in the Finale!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**The Future**

Angel didn't know how long the darkness held him in it's embrace, but it began to fade away as light began to invade his eyes, he then heard voices around him. With a moan he opened his eyes, "I think he's coming round" said a voice. Angel blinked several times trying to clear his blurred vision until he saw three faces above him.

He recognised them immediately, Val, Jasmine and Devina, "Oh Angel!" cried Jasmine "you're awake!" Angel looked around, he found himself in the spare bedroom he slept in whilst living with the Shadow Rogues, he then saw his body, he was clean and his wounds were dressed.

"W…What happened?" he asked, "you were fatally hurt but you're ok now" said Devina, "We found you at Razor's farm, you were about a few inches from death, but Val chaos controlled you back here and healed you back to life and dressed your wounds"

"W…w…what?" whispered Angel, "You mean..? I'm back? I'm alive…?" the Rogues nodded, "You completed your mission Angel" said Val, "you slaughtered all the gang members, before you finally got to Razor, you were successful" Devina nodded, "we know because we collected the newspapers and watched the news"

Angel blinked many times, "but how did you find me?" he asked, Jasmine walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, "When we were designing your clothes and weapons, Val placed a tracking device on your sword, if you were almost killed or anything were to happen to you, we would know and where we could find you" Val nodded "and remember what I said Angel before you left for your mission?"

Angel nodded as he remembered:

_Flashback _

_As the sun was setting, Angel stood outside the house next to his motorbike ready to begin his mission, he looked towards the Shadow Rogues who stood there ready to wish him luck. Angel looked at them, "When I have defeated Razor, I shall return, unless I am killed" Jasmine and Devina looked uncomfortable._

_Val shook his head "I will not yet you die Angel" he said "you have worked hard to come this far, and Razor or any of his gang will not take your life, we have trained you, and with your training, you are invincible" Angel nodded at Val, "thank you Val" he said shaking the brown hedgehog's hand._

_End Flashback_

"I kept my promise Angel" said Val; "you killed those who killed those you loved, you succeeded" Angel nodded, then he remembered Amethyst, "but I still didn't find satisfaction" said Angel. "Why?" asked Jasmine.

Angel felt tears fall from his eyes as he remembered how Razor had shot Amethyst dead when she jumped into the path of the bullet. "Amethyst" he sobbed "I didn't save her….I've killed hundreds of people, even my three best friends….all through my blind rage…and now…the girl I love lies in ashes….just to save me…!" he buried his head in his hands as he cried.

Val placed his hand on his shoulder "you haven't lost her Angel" he said. "W…what?" whispered Angel, sitting up, "you haven't lost her…" said Jasmine, "Val found you laying next to her, and he instantly saw your love for her…he then brought her back and healed her….she lives"

Angel didn't believe it, "What..!" he cried "but she…she…" Val shook his head "I could retrieve her soul" he said "if the soul is away from the body for up to twenty minutes, then the soul can be returned to the body" "Do you wish to see her?" asked Devina.

Angel nodded, then with Devina and Jasmine's help, they pulled him out of bed and helped him along to the hall, Val then lead them to a doorway, "She's sleeping in my room" said Jasmine. Val then opened the door and led him inside. Angel looked towards the bed and saw Amethyst lying there asleep, the colour had returned to her cheeks and her chest was rising and falling as she slept.

Angel walked over to her bedside; his heart was filled with happiness and relief, he knelt beside her and began to stroke her hair, "Amethyst…" he whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. Amethyst moaned in her sleep, then slowly opened her eyes to see him looking at her, tears streaming down his face.

"Angel...?" she whispered, Angel didn't answer, instead he threw his arms around her sobbing, "Oh God…Amethyst….I thought I lost you…." Amethyst hugged him back also sobbing. "Oh Angel…" she whispered. The Shadow Rogues watched and smiled, then Val lead Devina and Jasmine to the door to let Angel and Amethyst have some privacy.

Angel held Amethyst close and kissed her forehead as she sobbed with happiness into his chest, "I promise you Amethyst" he whispered "I will never let anyone else hurt you….Razor and his gang are dead…they cannot hurt you anymore….and now my main mission in life is to keep you safe from harm"

A few days later, as the moon shone above them Angel, Amethyst and the Shadow Rogues stood at the Mobotropolis Cemetery, Angel was kneeling at Shadow and Rouge's grave, on the gravestone were their pictures engraved with the words written in big letters:

**IN LOVING MEMORY**

**SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG**

**BROTHER, FATHER, HUSBAND, HERO**

**ALSO**

**ROUGE THE BAT **

**SISTER, MOTHER, WIFE, HEROINE**

**TAKEN FROM THIS WORLD SO SOON, YET REMEMBERED FOREVER**

**GONE YET NEVER FORGOTTEN.**

Angel remembered how Sonic, Amy, and his godmother's had requested they put that on their gravestone. With tears rolling down his cheeks he placed some roses on the gravesite. "Father…" he whispered, "Mother….This is what you wanted right? I kept my promise….I did it…for you" He kissed his fingers and placed them on the picture of is parents, as well as clutching his locket.

Angel then looked towards Amethyst kneeling at her parent's gravestone and her brother's; she was crying her eyes out and placing flowers on the gravestone. Angel stood up and walked over to her to comfort her. He then looked their gravesite and nodded. "I will look after her, Sonic, Amy, Flash, I promise to protect and look after her"

After a while Angel stood with the Rogues, "Thank you Rogues" he said "all of you…for helping me…and for restoring Amethyst and I..." Val placed his hand on his shoulder, "you're welcome kid" he said "I'll never forget you" said Angel as he hugged each of them. Amethyst did the same.

"I'll never forget you" said Angel, "I may be a fugitive now…after all I have done…but I have only one mission in life…and that's to protect Amethyst…" Val nodded at him, "I'm proud of you Angel" he said "we all are" Jasmine and Devina nodded.

Angel nodded, "I'll never forget your kindness" he said, he then began to lead Amethyst to his motorcycle, he then got on and Amethyst sat behind him. "Thank you…all of you…and I hope we meet again" The Shadow Rogue's smiled and Jasmine dabbed her eyes.

Angel then started his motorcycle and looked at them one last night, "until we meet again" he whispered "farewell" he then began to drive out of the gravesite. The Shadow Rogue's watched as Angel began to disappear from their view. "Angel…" whispered Jasmine. Devina tried to fight back tears and Val hugged them both. "Good Luck Angel" he whispered as he saw the motorcycle disappear from view…….

**THE END**

**So it was Valor the Hedgehog who Angel saw, and thanks to Val, Angel and Amethyst survived.**

**Yet Angel may have killed Razor and his gang, but will his heart ever heal? **

**Hope you enjoyed it people! And thanks for reading! **


End file.
